The Warblers Redemption
by cosmiccastawayuk
Summary: After a tornado sweeps through Lima and Blaine and Sam having only just survived, the students are relocated to Dalton Academy and Crawford Country Day. Needing to make up their numbers Will Shuester has been allowed to take students from both these schools to join. Will the Warblers chose to join and redeem themselves? And are Sam and Blaine's feelings changing for one another?
1. The Tornado Hits

A/N Hello everyone. I have started a shiny new story as you can see. I always wondered how the Warblers could have lost their way so much in canon since they seemed like such nice guys in series two. I didn't want to leave them being bad guys without any hope of redemption. I feel they need it. So this is my story about how our favourite Warblers redeem themselves. And yeas I know they aren't in the first chapter but they will be in it soon, I swear! :)

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter One**

The tornado hit without warning on the town of Lima, Ohio. One week had passed since the New Directions had won their regionals competition in their own auditorium. At the time that the tornado was seen to be heading in the path of William McKinley High School, some of the glee clubbers were already inside the choir room. William Shuester, teacher and director had to break the news to his kids, who had, only just a few weeks back, been through hell in a school shooting incident.

"Guys, I need you to remain calm and follow me quickly to the basement shelter underneath the physical education locker rooms. To do that we need to skirt round the outside of the building. I suggest you each hold onto one another and pull each other so that we can get there as fast as possible."

Blaine looked around the choir room. Sam was not there. Tina was however. He grabbed Tina's hand and pulled her close.

"Sam's not here."

"Maybe he's already in the shelter. Wasn't he working out before glee practise today?"

"Yeah, you're right." Blaine nodded, keeping that thought in his head. He didn't really have all that many people in his life and Sam had become a significant part of that over the past school year. He was his best and closest friend. They had no secrets from each other. They understood each other better than anyone else. Since Kurt was still unsure about being in a relationship with Blaine and had become a little distant since his last visit, the visit in which Blaine was going to propose to Kurt but chickened out at the last minute. That meant Sam was the closest person in his whole life. He loved Tina too of course, but it wasn't quite the same. She was his shopping partner, his rom com movie night girl, his go to gossip girl. How she knew everything about everyone he would never know, but it always made for juicy gossip sessions.

They were led by Mr Shue to the basement shelter and was guided by him down the stairs. Blaine's radar immediately went on the search for Sam. He looked around frantically but could not see the golden haired boy. Blaine's heart hammered at an alarming rate. Sam was not there, which meant that he was still out there somewhere. In the path of the tornado. Not even taking a second to think over his actions, Blaine dashed back up the stairs before the teachers closed the doors to the basement shelter.

"Blaine no! You can't go out there, it's not safe." Mr Shue grabbed his arm and tried in vain to pull the small boy back inside.

"No I have to find Sam. Let me go!" Blaine, however, was stronger than Mr Shue had ever realised and shook himself free of his grip.

"Blaine!" Mr Shue screamed as he watched one of his kids run back out and into the path of the devastating tornado whipping itself a path towards the school. Coach Beiste had to physically restrain Mr Shue from running back out as well, and the children down in the basement were in a complete panic. Tina was screaming for Blaine, tears streaming down her face, and the rest of the girls weeping loudly. The boys looked shocked and pale and were gripping the girls tightly.

"These kids here need you Will. You can't do anything for Blaine now. He chose to go back out for Sam and now all we can do is pray that they find somewhere safe to hide. Come on we need to close these doors."

Will knew what Shannon was saying to him was true. He couldn't help the boys any more and the kids in the basement needed him too just as much. He helped Shannon to close the doors and went down to comfort his kids, especially Tina.

* * *

Blaine was running under the bleachers, desperately searching for his best friend.

"Sam! Sam!" He cried out in vain. The wind was so loud now that no one would be able to hear his cries. He spotted what looked like a lone person scrambling to hold onto the underside of the bleachers. _It has to be Sam, please, oh please let it be Sam._ Blaine frantically flew towards the person and felt a surge of relief when he could see that it was him. It looked like he had been hit in the head by something however, as blood was pouring down his face from the deep gash on his forehead.

"Blaine? Oh God Blaine." Sam openly wept and leapt into the smaller boys arms holding him tightly. At least he was not alone any longer. Even if they were probably going to die.

"Come on Sam. We need to get to the basement shelter." Blaine tugged the other boy by his right arm, when they heard a huge whine of the metal in the bleachers stands being ripped from the seams. Blaine, frenzied, looked around for anything that could shelter them. Spotting a drainage cover he pulled Sam towards it and got Sam to help open the cover doors. There was not much room inside, only a small rectangular box shape, but there would be enough room for the two of them. There had to be. Blaine shoved Sam down into it as he heard the first of the bleacher stands rip from the ground. Jumping in after he leant to close the doors shut and heard a gigantic crash as he had almost closed the doors shut and the door pushed him down onto the ground beneath. Dread took over Blaine as he tried to push the doors open again just a fraction but they did not budge. They were trapped inside.

* * *

"Sam. Sam, are you feeling ok?" Blaine asked a few minutes later after calming down. He knew the chances were this was where they would die. He didn't want Sam to panic though and so decided he would play the strong one right now. He could feel water dripping down his leg, soaking his trousers and ruining his shoes.

Sam groaned in response. His head felt very woolly, and his head felt dizzy when he tried to move. He knew that this was not a good sigh. "My head really hurts." Blaine moved so he could examine it. He could hardly see in front of him but he could feel the blood still trickling out at an alarming rate. He needed something to stem the bleeding. Taking his shirt off proved very challenging but he wiggled out of it and ripped it into strips, winding them around Sam's head tightly. He waded the remaining part of his shirt underneath the strips to soak the blood until it clotted.

"Does that feel a little better?" Blaine asked, cold now that he was topless.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel like its floating quite so much. Thanks bro." Sam whispered. He had a headache and didn't want to be too loud.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me man. That means a lot." Sam added.

"It's ok Sam. You're my best friend. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I would have hated myself if I had." A lone tear streaked down Blaine's face. They were trapped. Sam had a head injury, and most importantly, they had no food or water. He shivered as he wrapped his arms around Sam to keep warm. Sam wrapped his around Blaine in return. They both cried silently, hugging each other tightly.


	2. Missing Presumed Dead

A/N I am sorry for any fans of Joe Hart's or Sugar Motta's characters, but for this story I decided I needed to have some loss, so, unfortunately it was Joe and Sugar.

Thank you to anyone who is following or favourated. Feel free to review anything you want.

We caught a glimpse of the Warblers in this chapter, but they will be in it a lot more starting from the next chapter. Which will join New Directions I wonder?

I don't own Glee, the Warblers or any of the other characters.

**Chapter Two**

It had been four days since the tornado that had flattened almost all of Lima and the surrounding area, and all the surviving students had been told that a memorial service was going to be held at Dalton Academy. The students had also been told that the nearest schools with available room for students were in the private schools in Westerville, Crawford Country Day and Dalton Academy respectively. Therefore the female students would be attending Crawford Country Day and the boys, Dalton Academy. The teachers had been split respectively to the two separate schools and Will, along with Shannon and Emma were to teach at Dalton for the rest of the school year at least.

The school memorial service was for those students that had lost their lives at McKinley and for those still missing, now, after four days, presumed dead. Will was to give a eulogy in his students honour. Joe Hart had not attended glee that day and had been found the next day under a pile of rubble, gone from this life. Will hoped he was in the heaven that he believed so much in. Sugar was no longer a student at McKinley or Crawford Country Day. Her dad had moved the whole family to Boston after the tornado occurred. That left Blaine and Sam. They had still not been found. Will knew the chances were that they were dead but he had to hold a glimmer of hope for the two. They were two of his strongest members, both in talent and as people in general. They were both born leaders and guided the younger students when they needed strength. Without them the great strength holding New Directions together was fraying rapidly. Tina was a mess, two of her closest friends had gone. Artie was not much better. Those four had quickly become a close knit unit once the seniors from the year before had graduated. Artie was trying to be strong and hold them all together but you could see the strain on the boys face. _He looks like he has aged so much in these four days._ Will had become the rock. He had had to. He had no choice. Crying deeply on the inside, he remained a pillar of strength on the outside for all his students.

Will was surprised to see Dalton students attend the memorial for the children of McKinley, however there were four present sitting almost at the back of the room. They appeared quite sorrowful, the blonde in particular, who had the arm of the dark, shaggy haired boy around him. Will was at a loss to understand why they would be here at this service when they did not know anyone. _They must have been friends of one of the students. _He swore he recognised their faces but shook it off as he made his way up to start the service, going towards all the smiling pictures of the students of McKinley High, and make his eulogy.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate the lives of those students that we have lost or are still missing. We pray for them all. I didn't know all of the faces that are hung around the room but each one of them is remembered in our hearts and our memories. They were taken from us before they should have, before they had the chance to live their lives. I am here today to talk about the lives of three students that I knew very well. The first was Joseph Hart. He was a brave and courageous boy. He had a good heart and always saw the best in everyone. He was a young man of faith, faith in the world, faith in people, faith that people would choose the right paths in life. He chose to believe that life was a beautiful thing, not to be taken for granted and always lived his to the best he could. I say goodbye to you now Joe and hope that wherever you may be it is a place filled with love, light and happiness. The second student is called Sam Evans. He is one of the missing, but he is deeply in my heart. Sam has had so many obstacles to overcome in his short life. His struggles with academics due to his dyslexia, his parents financial troubles, which caused great upheavals in his life, including living away from home to go to school. I have seen Sam face adversity and come out the other side stronger than he was before. He is probably one of the strongest people I know. I have heard some people say that Sam is stupid because he doesn't achieve well at school, but that cannot be further from the truth. He is perceptive, wise and a born leader. He can boost morale in any situation. I will miss him deeply, I will never forget him and I pray that he is in a better place." Will had to stop for a second so that he would not start crying in front of his students that were in front of him. They needed him.

"The third student is one of the most exceptional people I knew. He has still not been found. His name is Blaine Anderson. He was a transfer student last year into McKinley and he quickly proved his metal. Smart, compassionate, extremely talented at a multitude of things. He is a well loved and respected student, who this year has alone become student president and put forth a number of things into McKinley that made the school better for having him, he was also co-captain of the cheer leading squad, a member of a vast number of clubs, of which he was president of some of them. He was the leader of New directions. He was born to be in a leadership role. His being gay was never an issue for him, although he was proud to be gay and never shied away from the fact that he was, he never let it define him. He wanted people to know he was so much more than that. I feel he achieved that at McKinley. He walked down the halls of our school and people admired him. He may have been short in stature, but he was a giant of a man. I pray that you have found your peace Blaine." Will, his speech finished and himself spent, let the next teacher go up to talk about some of the other students. He could see the Dalton students weeping openly when he talked about Blaine. _Of course, Blaine was a student here before McKinley. They must have been in the Warblers when he was here his sophomore year. _Will sat to listen to the rest of the service, comforting his students they needed it.

* * *

Blaine had never felt so cold before in his life. He had no idea how long they had been in this hole for, but he was starting to feel very weak. Sam had dazed in and out of consciousness for quite some time now, stating that his head was very painful. Blaine had been opening his mouth in order to drink the water seeping through the cracks. He drank a little, then kept the rest to feed to Sam by passing it into his mouth from his own to keep him alive. He snuggled as close to Sam as possible to get the most warmth he could whilst being topless. Sam had eventually told him to go under his t-shirt with Sam so that Blaine could stay warmer. He also wrapped his flannel shirt around Blaine but it did not stop him shivering. Blaine feared he might be getting hypothermia as he felt constantly cold. He didn't feel like he could move at all any more, he was so cold, and he felt very weak, hungry and thirsty. He was more worried about Sam though. To Blaine it had felt like a long time since Sam had stirred at all and he was scared to call Sam's name out in fear that he was, in fact, dead. That his 'rescue' attempt had all been for nothing. He started whimpering, no tears able to fall from his face due to lack of water in his body, scared that he was now alone and not far from death himself. Blaine admitted it to himself. He was scared. He did not want to die.

Another age passed by as he lay still on top of Sam's body to keep as warm as he could. He then heard what seemed to be a distant yelling. _Is that rescue workers? Oh my God, we are going to be saved!_ Blaine's whimpering turned to great hiccuping sobs and he very weakly kicked up his leg to bang the door above. It clanged loudly. He did it again a couple of times and then passed out from the exertion.

* * *

Robert Moorland was a builder by trade, he was more used to building structures rather than knocking them down. However, he wanted to help as much as he could in the rescue operation. Lima had been his home. "Did you hear that?" he asked another worker.

"Hear what?" the other replied, Mark he thought his name was.

Their was a faint clang of metal. It sounded like it was coming from underneath them. The clang sounded again.

"Yeah, I heard that. We need to get this rubble out the way. There may be someone still alive down there." Richard went into automatic rescue mode.

"It's been seven days though, do you think that anybody might still be alive?" Mark asked his partner.

"Only one way to find out for sure." The two rescue workers called over for help and the rubble was being helped to be lifted away. Once they had lifted enough debris they noticed a drainage cover.

"Jesus, do you think anyone could have fit down there?" Mark questioned Richard.

"Only one way to find out." The two workers heaved the heavy door open to find two very dirty, very weak kids inside. Both of which looked like they might be dead, but you just couldn't tell.

"Get a med team here now!" Richard called out as another worker dashed off to find the medics. As the medics came back, slowly picking their way through the rubble, the rescue workers noticed the smaller boy stir a little.

"We have a live one here!" Richard screamed at the medics, who increased their pace. They had bought two stretchers and they all pitched in to place them both onto a stretcher. The smaller boy groaned as he was lifted out and carried to the stretcher, when they were done with the two kids they ran them back to the ambulances that were on constant duty for the time being at the rescue sight. The paramedics looked over the boys as they got to the ambulances, they were both still alive, if barely. The smaller one looked like he was in a better state then the other though. They were taken quickly to the nearest hospital in Wapakoneta, where they were assessed and given drips to rehydrate them. The doctors saw to the head injury to Sam, which needed stitches but thankfully had not got infected. The smaller boy had done a good job in bandaging the injury up. The injury would probably leave a small scar but other than that and that he was severely dehydrated the taller of the two boys was fine. Blaine, however, had not only got severe dehydration and malnourishment, he also had pneumonia. They were having a time in getting his temperature up so he was not cold. The worry was that it might develop into hypothermia. The doctors had told him not to strain himself for quite a while and to wrap up warm, even if that was a few layers. If he ever felt cold he was to put another layer on. Thankfully, although Blaine's condition was still serious, they were both very much alive.

* * *

It was almost a week before Blaine was allowed out of the hospital, wearing at least five layers to keep himself warm. Thankfully Dalton was allowing the students of McKinley to carry on wearing their own clothes so Blaine could wear as many layers as he wanted. His father was now permanently staying in Chicago where he mostly worked from, with his mother staying in Westerville with her parents, Blaine's grandparents till Blaine graduated and then she would move to Chicago to be with her husband.

Sam's parents had wanted to take him back to Kentucky after this incident, but Sam had stood firmly and told them that he was going to stay at Dalton until the end of the year. Thankfully Blaine's grandparents had offered him a room for the weekends, knowing that Sam was Blaine's very good friend. Sam's parents, although upset, had relinquished their plan once they knew Sam was safe and would be looked after properly. He had previously been staying at the Hudson Hummel's, but since both Finn and Kurt were now living away from home and their house and the tyre shop had been levelled, Carole and Burt had decided to go and live in Washington DC so that Burt was closer to congress.

Blaine was exasperated as he moved into Dalton, his mother, Sam and his grandfather were all telling him to take it easy and moving Blaine's luggage into his room that he was sharing with Sam. He was not an invalid. Sighing he let them get on with it whilst he sat on his bed in the room. Blaine thanked the stars that, if he had to share, at least it was with Sam. After having gotten all his things into his room and said his goodbyes to his parents, he saw to faces peeking around his door hesitantly. It was Jeff and Nick.

"Hey guys." Blaine called out a little tiredly. He didn't want to admit to anyone that he was weary but he felt sleep tugging at him anyway. Nick opened the door wider so he could enter and gave Blaine a large hug, Jeff followed, hugging the back of Blaine.

"We are so glad you are ok Blaine." Nick told him with tears in his eyes.

Blaine chuckled. "It's good to be back guys." He hugged the two boys back tightly.


	3. The Search For New Recruits Starts

A/N I have had a lovely reader query me about whether Sam and Blaine are going to end up in a romantic relationship in this story. When I first came up with the idea for this story I had only intended friendship but I am open to a Blam relationship if enough people wish for it.

If you wish to send me your views on this then please don't hesitate. I would love to hear from you. Or about anything else!

Thank you for all your follows and favourites.

I don't own Glee, or the characters. :(

**Chapter Three**

Wrapped up in about five layers Blaine still felt a little cold but decided to venture out into the world anyway. Sam had already gotten up hours before so he could complete his morning workout regime, so Blaine went off to breakfast alone. Once in the cafeteria he could see that there didn't appear to be a Warbler table any longer, but spotted Nick and Jeff alone on a table so he decided he would sit with them for breakfast. Blaine had no idea what the situation was with New Directions now that the schools pupils were residing to two separate schools. He thought sadly that it was probably the end for New Directions even though they had worked so incredibly hard to achieve the regionals win this year. He spotted Artie waving at him to join himself, Jake and Unique, who unsurprisingly was still wearing a dress, but he gestured with his hands that he would be joining his old friends for breakfast today and Artie gave him a thumbs up in acceptance. Blaine grabbed himself a bowl of cereal, a coffee and an apple from the kitchen area and sauntered over to Nick and Jeff.

"Hey guys, so why aren't you sitting on the Warbler table any more? Or did that tradition go out the window when I left?" Blaine asked jokingly to his two old friends as he joined them for breakfast.

"The Warblers don't exist any more Blaine. We were disbanded when the school found out about our cheating at sectionals. Hunter was expelled too since he was the captain." Nick explained with a hint of remorse on his face. Blaine took a sip of his coffee and tried to look sympathetic, but found himself coughing instead. _I really wish this damn cough would go away._

"Yeah, we all kinda went our separate ways after that. Trent was pretty much ostracised because he spilt the beans. He usually sits alone these days." Jeff supplied.

"Wow, I didn't know. I'm sorry. Especially for Trent. He doesn't deserve to be treated like this, he was only trying to do the right thing." Blaine suggested to the two boys that Trent was not to blame for all this. He had only done what none of the others were brave enough to do and admit that what the Warblers had done was wrong and that they didn't deserve to win.

A cafeteria tray slammed down next to Blaine making him jump a little. He whipped his head round to see that it was Sam. "Hey dudes, sorry I'm late."

"Hey Sam, can you try not to give me a heart attack next time?" Blaine laughed as the blonde boy sat down.

"Sorry bro, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's ok. You have a good workout?"

"Yeah totally. Their gym here is amazing! You didn't tell me they had one, like, three times the size of McKinley." Blaine just chuckled and gazed into Sam's eyes a little. He had beautiful eyes, like a summers day. Blaine couldn't help it, Sam was very attractive and he had a hard time trying not to have a crush on his best friend. Nick and Jeff, sitting opposite the two boys, were watching the exchange between them with interest. They seemed to get on surprisingly well considering that Blaine was of a smart, articulate nature and this kid seemed more of the physical persuasion. Nick would never in a million years have picked these two out to be good friends. They were polar opposites. Jeff couldn't help but notice the way that Blaine was staring into this rather attractive guys eyes with a small smile playing on his lips. Both were astounded. There would definitely be talk between them of this new seen friendship later.

Blaine was oblivious to the two boys opposite taking notes on this exchange and carried on his banter with Sam, who was equally oblivious. When he and Sam got talking sometimes it was like no one else was in the room. Blaine was starting to feel very chilly by the time he had finished his breakfast and had started shivering a little. He was going to have to get another layer after all. He really disliked having pneumonia, he got tired very easily and he always felt cold and worst of all he couldn't shake this damn cough. Sam, seeing his friend shaking, took his flannel shirt off, leaving himself in only a t-shirt, and draping it around his friend. Blaine had, after all, saved his life by using his shirt to wrap around Sam's head wound. If he hadn't done that, the doctors had told him that he would not have survived for a day in that hole. Sam hadn't told Blaine, but he felt he owed his best friend. He was definitely a superhero. Blaine took the shirt gratefully, placing it fully onto himself and wrapping it around. It was too big for Blaine, but he didn't care. It smelled of Sam. He smiled and thanked his friend before getting up to attend their first class.

* * *

Blaine had been told by Sam during lunch that the glee club was still together for the time being and that they had their meetings in the old Warblers rehearsal rooms, the girls driving over for rehearsals. Although very happy to hear the news that the glee club had not been disbanded, it would also be awkward for Blaine as it would remind him of his past with the Warblers and performing with them. He was greatly saddened that the club he had loved so very dearly once upon a time no longer existed.

He walked with Artie towards the rehearsal room as they had just come out of class together. They still had some of their lessons with McKinley teachers, but others, especially the AP classes, of which Blaine and Artie attended quite a few, were being taught by the Dalton teachers and they were in classes with a large number of Dalton students. He surmised that it would probably be the same for Tina as well over in Crawford Country Day. It was strange not to have Tina around as he had gotten very fond of the girl and she had been in a lot of the same classes as him. He missed having her around to gossip with, the boys just weren't the same.

Coming round the corner and into the room he saw the majority of the boys were already present along with Mr Shue and Finn. Ryder, it appeared, was making real of his threat to leave glee, as he was not present in the room. They would, of course, have to wait for the girls to arrive. Hopefully they would not be long. Mr Shue told the boys that he had an important announcement to make once the girls arrived and told them they could just sit and talk amongst themselves till they arrived.

When Blaine heard a squeal and Tina shout his name before she ran up and hugged him tightly, with him returning the favour, he knew that the girls must have arrived. Marley and Kitty both came and hugged him too a little more sedately than Tina saying how thankful that he was still with them and how much they missed him.

"Ok, ok, everyone. I know you're excited to see the return of Blaine and we are all glad you are back and hope you get better quickly, but can we settle down because I have some really important things for us to talk about."

The girls settled down, Marley sitting next to Jake with a peck on his cheek and Kitty going to sit with Artie, while Tina stayed next to Blaine, holding his hand tightly. Blaine coughed a little and looked apologetically at Mr Shue as he got his water bottle out to try and calm the rattling cough.

Mr Shue gave Blaine an 'it's alright' look back before launching into his speech.

"As you all know we have lost some of our members, with Brittany going off to MIT and Ryder leaving, Sugar changing schools and the sad loss of Joe, we need to recruit new members. However because of our unusual circumstances it will be more difficult for us to recruit new students from McKinley. Quite a few students have transferred elsewhere due to families moving and only about half of the original students have ended up going to Dalton and Crawford. With this in mind, I got in touch with the show choir board of directors and they have, due to this happening, agreed that we can cover our numbers with students from both Dalton and Crawford. So we can recruit anyone from either school. Now I don't want to poach people from the glee clubs at either school guys so we are going to have to look at fresh faces for this. Hopefully the fact that we are national champions will make it sound more appealing to students, even this late in the school year."

"Actually sir, we don't need to worry about that here at Dalton. The Warblers got disbanded after they were disqualified from sectionals by the school, there is no glee club here at the moment. Some of the Warblers may want to join and there were a lot with really good voices that could be thrown into the mix." Blaine spoke up to inform his director.

"Great, well I'll keep that in mind Blaine, but we have to make sure they are willing to play fair from now on." Blaine nodded. He knew that Nick and Jeff would want to join, they had loved being part of the Warblers and had always vied for solo performances. He would also talk to Trent. He had saved New Directions this year when he testified, it would only be right for the boy to have his second chance this year.

"Great, well I think a performance would also really help with our recruitment and the headmaster of Dalton has agreed to allow us a performance in the assembly being held at the end of this week. So lets put our heads together to come up with a really catchy, lively tune that tells everyone what we are all about." Mr Shue clapped his hands together in excitement, this was not the end for New Directions, only a new beginning. The students all murmured their excitement at being able to perform in front of the school.

"I think I know just what to do. Something lively and old school." Mr Shue told his kids. The students all enthusiastically agreed to his choice, they couldn't think of anything better and it was best to go old school for such traditional schools as Dalton and Crawford. Blaine didn't want to tell them that, even though they were traditional schools, they did live in the twenty first century. He liked the song selection so he didn't complain, that and he didn't have the energy to complain. So they started dividing the songs into parts and choreographing the steps to it ready for the assembly. Blaine was going to sit on a stool for the performance due to his condition, but the rest were really getting back into the swing of the dance rehearsals.

* * *

The assembly day had come and the New Directions were both excited and nervous. Crawford Country Day had been invited to attend so that they could watch the New Directions perform and join the club if they so wished. Blaine's cough had subsided a little but he was still feeling very cold and had three tops underneath his performance shirt on. The team had decided that Blaine would sit on the right hand side of the stage and Artie would sit on the other to allow the team to show off their best dance moves in a bid to impress the audience. The principal was talking to the audience and welcoming the students from McKinley into the fold, telling them that they would be able to join any clubs or teams available at the schools if there were still places available. Blaine thought that he might go and see if the fencing instructor still had any openings for him. He had been a pretty decent fencer when he was at Dalton, scoring second place in both his freshman and sophomore years before moving to McKinley and having to give it up. The other boys on the team looked enthused at the prospect of joining clubs.

"Blaine, do you think they would let us start up the 'Society of Superheroes' here?"

"Sure, why not. We can talk to the advisor for the non sporting clubs and see whether they would allow it." Sam looked ecstatic. He loved playing superheroes almost as much as Blaine did, and Blaine loved playing 'Nightbird' a lot.

The principal finally started to announce the New Directions, telling the schools that they were having open auditions for any that wished to join. Blaine hoped that some of his old Warbler friends would consider auditioning, it would be really great to be part of the same team again.

"You gonna be ok for this?" Sam asked. Blaine was still looking small and frail to him, he had definitely lost weight and he couldn't shift this cough that he had. Not to mention the multitude of layers he seemed to be wearing to keep him warm. Sam always kept a spare shirt with him these days for Blaine to use. He wanted Blaine to recover so much, he missed his enthusiasm and love of life.

The New Directions got ready on the stage. They were going to perform a medley of Elvis songs starting with 'Hound Dog' and ending with 'Jailhouse Rock'. Blaine had insisted on doing a little dancing at the end, he wanted so desperately to join in, he loved dancing when he performed, especially the upbeat numbers. Sam started the performance and the crowd really got into their medley and by the end, when Blaine hit the last note there was wild applause and hollering from both schools. The New Directions had been a hit. Sam looked over to his team mates and they all hugged each other, the excitement of the moment getting to them. When he got to Blaine he noticed he was bent over his stool, coughing uncontrollably.

"Blaine? Are you ok?" panic evident in Sam's voice.

"I shouldn't have done the dancing. I'm such an idiot. I just wanted to join in so bad." Blaine said between gulps of his water that he had left beneath his stool, tears in the corners of his eyes, both from coughing so much and feeling like a fool.

"Dude, maybe you should go back to our room and have a lay down. You look exhausted, you've been pushing yourself too hard bro."

"'Kay." Blaine gave Sam a hug before wearily trudging back to their room. The rest of the team went back to the rehearsal room to talk about the assembly and plan their next move.

* * *

"Great job guys, they loved it." Mr Shue exclaimed enthusiastically as he entered the room. "Where's Blaine?"

"He went back to our rooms to have a rest. He wiped himself out during the performance." Sam supplied to their teacher. Mr Shue nodded. He had been a little concerned with Blaine, he seemed to be pushing himself a lot and he was looking increasingly more tired as the week progressed. He needed a break to get over this illness.

"Good. We need him to get better as quickly as possible. Tell him he doesn't need to come for the next week Sam, so he should get some rest."

"Will do Sir. I'll tell him it's an order." Sam smiled widely at Mr Shue who smiled back and shook his head a little. Sam was so full of life and was always taking care of everyone. He was one of the best kids Mr Shue had ever taught and he would sorely miss him after this year was done.

"Um, hi. Would it be possible for me to sign up for an audition?" the round faced Warbler stepped into the room.

"Of course. You can audition now if you think you're ready?"

"Sure. Thanks." He smiled at Mr Shue warmly and Mr Shue felt that he vaguely recognised him. _He must have been a former Warbler. _Mr Shue indicated for the boy to take to the floor and went to sit down with his team.

"Hi, my name is Trent Nixon. I'm a former Warbler as some of you know and I'm going to sing 'Here Comes the Sun' by The Beatles." Trent had seen the New Directions performance with awe. He knew that they were national champions and felt that they truly deserved that honour. After having been kicked out of the Warblers earlier this year and being left a pariah by his former team mates, he desperately wanted to find a new place to fit in. Blaine had found a home here and Trent wished to try the same. He was lonely and wanted to try and undo his own descent into isolationism. From what he had seen the New Directions bandied together in support of each other no matter what and Trent wanted the chance to become a part of that.

Finn at this point leaned over to Sam and whispered in his ear. "How appropriate for the sunshine of the group." Sam sniggered quietly. He liked the round faced Warbler. He seemed really nice and was a good friend of Blaine's, so Sam was already disposed to like him. Plus, he had ratted out the Warblers for them to be able to get through to regionals.

**Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)**

**Here comes the sun, and I say**

**It's all right**

**Little darling it's been a long and lonely winter**

**Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here**

**Here comes the sun**

**Here comes the sun, and I say**

**It's all right**

Trent was a fine singer and so Mr Shue let him sing the rest of the song out. The kids had gotten into the song and started to sing the chorus with him by the end. He was definitely accepted as part of the group. Mr Shue looked to Finn for confirmation on whether they should let this former Warbler join and Finn nodded sagely at him. That was enough for Will. _He must have been the one who testified for us from Finn's reaction._ "That's great Trent. Welcome to New Directions. It's great to have you. Why don't you go and sit with the others." Trent beaming at being accepted went and sat with Sam. He knew him the best out of the people in this room as Blaine didn't appear to be there at the moment. Trent frowned a little. _I wonder where Blaine is? Isn't he supposed to be the captain of the team? That's what Blaine had said when he spoke to me last at the Sadie Hawkins dance._

"Where's Blaine?" Trent asked Sam quietly. Trent had missed his friend and was looking forward to being able to spend time with him again.

"He's having a nap. He wore himself out during the performance. He's still trying to get over his pneumonia."

"Wait, he has pneumonia? What's he even doing in school?" Trent loudly exclaimed and the others in the group immediately grew quiet.

"You know what Blaine's like, he's one of the most stubborn people I know. His mum just gave up in the end and let him come back. We're all just going to keep an eye out and make sure he's ok." Trent nodded, once Blaine had an idea in his head, there was no way of stopping it. He knew Blaine well enough to know that.

"Right guys listen up. Now we have had our first audition we now need to think of ways to get more. We still have three places to fill to fulfil our quota and we can take more if there is the interest. So let's put our thinking caps on." The groups buzzed as they came up with ideas of how to recruit new members. Finn, on the other hand, was thinking of how to get back a former member...


	4. When Warblers Fly Your Way

A/N So I have created a couple of new characters in this that we are going to see more of in the next chapter. I try to keep with only characters from the show if possible but with all the Warblers that are going to join I felt we had a serious lack of girl power, hence the two new characters. :) I hope you will grow to like them. They are only mentioned in this chapter, but they will appear in the next.

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. They are all very welcome.

I don't own Glee, the characters or the songs.

**Chapter Four**

Richard James had never wished to be a leader of the Warblers at all. He had other commitments that he was part of, which included being captain of the track team and part of the swimming team. He would have been considered a jock had he come from any other school than Dalton. Thankfully he had extremely wealthy parents who resided in Columbus and wanted him to attend the institute of Dalton Academy. Many of the boys that attended Dalton came from wealthy backgrounds and were pushed by their parents to be the best that they could. Richard had loved to beat box before he came to Dalton and so decided to become a member of the Warblers in his freshman year, as they were considered one of the most prestigious teams on campus. Richard wanted his parents to be proud of him and so he had auditioned for this club and had gotten in because of his talents. With three older brothers all grown up and in very high flying jobs, Richard did not want to disappoint his parents by being less than outstanding. When the Warblers had been disbanded due to disqualification his parents had been very upset with him and had told him to 'buck up his ideas'. So he had poured himself into his sports and academic studies in an attempt to get them back on side. However, with the arrival of New Directions, the national champions no less, Richard had decided that his love of music could be rekindled by joining the team, and, at the same time, his parents respect.

This was how, the day after Trent's audition Richard came to be standing in the old Warbler rehearsal room ready to audition for this new glee club. He saw a gaggle of very different people in this group and he hoped that this would mean that he would be able to fit in easily when and if he was accepted into the group. Richard didn't generally choose to sing very often, but for the purposes of this audition for this group he felt that it was needed. He had hoped that Blaine would be there for his support in entering the group as he was, although he did not looking particularly on top form. Whatever had happened to him had seriously taken it out of him. Blaine did however give him a tired looking thumbs up as he finished the rap song he had chosen to perform. Choosing 'My Name Is...' by Slim Shady had given him the chance to not only sing but to also place some of his signature beat boxing within it as well. The two directors were deep in conversation with each other about whether to accept Richard and he felt a bit awkward standing in front of everyone whilst they made their minds up. Trent gave him a sympathetic look as well with Richard shrugging his shoulders, pretending to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

Mr Shue turned around and spoke after his deliberation with Finn.

"Richard, we just want to know one thing before we go on, you won't ever try anything like the Warblers did this year at sectionals again, will you?"

"No sir. I learnt my lesson in that respect. I never want to be that reckless and stupid again."

Mr Shue nodded his head. He had never had a boy with his particular talents join the group before and both he and Finn thought it could bring a whole new dimension to the team.

"Well then, Richard. Welcome to New Directions." Richard smiled broadly and went to high five Blaine and the blonde haired boy next to him who had raised his hand for one as well. He was now part of a different elite glee group. He hoped his parents would be proud of him being a member of this national championship group. He only had a few months left of high school and he wanted it to count.

* * *

Sam looked over at Blaine after that Richard guy had joined the group. He looked very tired. The dark circles around his eyes had started to give him a grey tint to his pallid skin. He was pushing himself too far. Mr Shue had given him orders to rest but he was stubbornly refusing them. Sam was starting to get really, really worried about him and hoped he would get some rest after this rehearsal.

"Blaine, you need to go get some sleep after this. You look beat." Sam whispered into the dark haired boys ear. Blaine just nodded, too tired to complain or object. He should have taken Mr Shue's advise and stayed in bed for a few days. He was exhausted and his cough was coming back with a vengeance. He needed to stop pushing himself before he caused himself to get even sicker. The rest of the meeting went by in a haze for Blaine who was finding it increasingly more difficult to keep his eyes open, and, when he felt Sam's strong arm wrap itself around his waist and pull him up to his feet to take them both to their dorm room, he felt he could not resist in the slightest.

"Dude, you need to catch some serious Z's. You're practically dead on your feet and not in a good way." Sam told him firmly. Blaine was not in the position to object. He felt like he could sleep for a hundred years at this rate. Sam somehow got them both to their dorm room and opened the door, shoved Blaine through and plonked him down onto his bed, where Blaine just curled up and promptly started to fall asleep shivering as he was prone to do these days.

Sam, getting increasingly more worried about his best friend and room mate, tugged the boys shoes off and pulled on a pair of his own warm sports socks onto his friend, grabbed the blankets and tucked them around Blaine tightly and then got the quilt his grandmother had made him that was at the end of his bed and threw that over the boy as well. Blaine looked so small and frail lying on the bed sound asleep. He had large black bags under his eyes and he had lost weight since the tornado. Sam sat on the edge of Blaine's bed tucking in the quilt around him. Blaine had even stopped using much gel on his hair which showed that he must be pretty unwell. Sam brushed back a curl that had fallen into Blaine's eyes. His eyes started to water at the sight of his friend getting sicker before his very eyes. He didn't have that many friends and Blaine was his closest friend out of all of them. He understood who and what Sam was and accepted him with no grumbles. Sam knew he was far from perfect but Blaine did not seem to care. Since Sam's family was quite far away his world seemed even smaller to him, making Blaine one of the central characters in it. After what had happened in the drainage hole during and after the tornado, it had made Sam realise just what type of person Blaine was. He was brave and courageous. Kind and caring. Willing to risk his own life for that of someone he cared for. To Sam they were very important qualities that he searched for in people when it came to loving them. Sam was unsure exactly what his feelings had become for his friend since those days under the ground but they were definitely different from before they spent that time together. Sam had thought he was going to die. That Blaine was going to be the last person he would ever see, but Blaine had fought for them both. He had so much strength in that small body of his and now Sam was going to be the strong one for them both for the time being. Blaine needed to lean on someone. He needed to be taken care of and Sam was going to be the man to do it. He looked down at his sleeping friend. _Has he really always had such long eyelashes? _Sam blushed at that thought which had come out of nowhere and got up to leave his friend in peace for a while. He took his backpack with all his homework in it and went down the stairs to the ground floor and to Artie's room. Artie wouldn't mind Sam doing his homework in his room.

* * *

Thad Harwood came from a long line of Dalton boys in his family and even when his parents moved to Chicago they still shipped him off to Dalton when the time came for him to attend this prestigious school. His parents had pushed him to achieve everything he could and more, making him join countless groups he was not interested in joining. He had managed to whittle the list down somewhat now that he was a senior and had been there for four years. He was now only the editor of the school newspaper, the captain of the tennis team, debate captain and senior vice president. It had taken that long for him to complete his task of only being in the clubs he wanted however. They had been so proud of him when he became a council member of the Warblers in his sophomore year and a leader of the group. However the councils role had greatly diminished over the years and since Wesley Montgomery's departure, everything had gone downhill. Thad, David and Nick, who had taken over Wes' role, had become glorified secretaries for the captain of the group, being firstly Sebastian, who, despite his misgivings had at least acknowledged their presence and taken their advice once in a while, and then Hunter Clarington. Thad had always disliked Hunter, but he wanted to stay part of the Warblers so badly and was so invested in the team, that he was willing to cheat to stay. After sectionals he had realised how wrong it had been to cheat the way they had but he was not at the stage of regretting his actions. He justified it as working to be part of the team. The team that was led by Hunter. The fact that if Thad and David had decided to take Nick's warning to heart this could well have been avoided by chucking Hunter out of the group. Hindsight, it seemed, was great but did not help the Warblers or Thad at all. Thad had never told his parents and had managed to have his younger sister intercept the letter telling them of the disbanding of the team due to disqualification. The last thing he needed was his parents to find out he had been taking performance enhancing drugs. She had only been willing to help for a fee of course. It had been worth it however. His parents were still in complete ignorance of the Warblers status.

David Thompson, on the other hand, had outright told his parents straight after the competition about what he had done. He was consumed with guilt and had never blamed Trent for doing what he did. In fact, he was one of the only boys who still acknowledged Trent's existence within the school. Unfortunately, no one likes a snitch. Even the teachers had cooled towards the once friendly, happy boy. David felt guilty about everything that had happened. He could have prevented it all but he had let Hunter walk all over them. David had never seen himself as a leader, but Wes had persuaded him to join the council and as they were close friends at the time he had gladly accepted the role of secretary to the Warblers. Ironically he had become just that to the captains after Wes' and Blaine's departure. Fetching coffees was not what David had signed up for really, but he loved being part of the elite group. Being an only child of one of the only wealthy black families in New Lexington, Ohio, he had not had many friends in his junior high and had not even had siblings to bond with at home. Thus his family had chosen for him to attend Dalton Academy and within the Warblers he had felt a place that was a little like home, it was where he belonged. They were all his brothers. He never wanted to give that up which was why he had not refused when Hunter had them all take performance enhancing drugs. David now deeply regretted that decision. He just hoped that the director of New Directions would give him another chance.

Thad had discussed with David the potential merits to joining New Directions as part of their team. They could be part of a national championship team if they joined. However would their roles within the team be diminished somewhat? He didn't think that their was a council on the team from what Kurt said all those years ago now. He and David had decided that they would talk to the directors of the club first to see what they could possibly do about having extra responsibilities other than performing. Thad had heard through the grapevine that Blaine was the captain of the team with what appeared to be both a tall, blonde guy and an Asian girl as his wingmen. Thad and David had not given up the prospect of being given extra work though and they made their way towards this Mr Shuester's new office.

Knocking on his office door, Mr Shue looked up to see two more Dalton students hovering outside it. He had to give it to the Dalton students. They really cared about their education. He had never had this many students come to talk with him about their academic work, but since he had to take Dalton students on since moving here, he found himself being a much more academic advisor than when he was at McKinley.

"Can I help you two?" Mr Shue gestured to the seats opposite his desk in his new office, which the two boys promptly came and sat in.

"Hello Mr Shuester, this is Thad Harwood and I'm David Thompson. We would like to talk with you about the possibility of joining the glee club that you direct. The thing is, and we are more than willing to audition, we used to be part of the council within the Warblers. Basically what we are asking is if we might be able to claim any extra responsibilities if we do get through the auditions?" David had tried to succinctly ask this teacher, who looked pretty shrewd and yet had a friendly demeanour.

"Well, we could do with a new choreography coach if either of you are any good at dancing. Our resident dancer of the group has just gone off to MIT so we desperately need someone to help with that. Also, I could use someone to help with the vocal side of things. Some of my kids can get a bit lax in that area of rehearsal and they do need to be kept in line a little bit with their regular exercises. Blaine is great as captain, but I think he might need some extra help for a while, and if we get more people in some might slip through his gap if you understand my meaning. The only thing I will stipulate is that I do not condone cheating of any kind." Mr Shue was surprised by these boys eagerness for responsibilities, usually he needed to push and pull the New Directions into helping out in that way. These two boys could be real lifesavers.

"We understand about the cheating sir. We will never do that again, we have learnt our lesson." David looked guilty enough that Mr Shue believed him. The other looked mildly abashed and Mr Shue decided to give him the benefit of the doubt although he would definitely keep an eye on him.

"If you would like I could do the vocal coaching and David could do the dancing." Thad replied eagerly. That had been easier than expected, they were thinking they would have a battle on their hands trying to convince him to take them on.

"Well boys, I tell you what. If you audition for me and I like you then we can put you into the team straight away if you would like? Do you have anything for me now or do you need time to prepare?"

The two boys grinned at each other. "We have something we could sing. Do you mind us doing it as a duet?"

"No, not at all." Mr Shue took them out to the rehearsal room for them to audition. He had a feeling they would be the next members of the New Direction team.

* * *

The girls loved the fact that the Warblers seemed to be enthusiastic in joining their group, but there was now a severe lack of girls in the group compared to the boys. Marley and Kitty had both quietly gone up to Tina in regards to this, three and a half girls was not enough. Tina had agreed with them and so they had decided to set up a separate meeting just for the girls after glee club had finished to see what they could do about getting girls to join the group. The problem was that Crawford had their own glee club and so all the girls that wanted to join glee already belonged to the club.

Finding a quiet study room at Dalton that was empty, the girls and Unique (being a more than honorary girl) sat down to plan strategies. They had decided to really plug their group whilst at Crawford, singing impromptu performances and placing posters of the open auditions into the club all over the school. They hoped that this would encourage at least a couple of girls to join. As they were discussing in full detail their strategy, two Dalton boys entered the room. Tina recognised them as former Warblers and wondered if maybe they would be able to help in any way. The two boys were settling in to do what looked like homework when Tina approached them to ask them if they knew of any Crawford girls who would be interested in joining.

The blonde haired boy looked at the smaller dark haired boy and shrugged at Tina's question.

"I'll help you if you tell us where Blaine might be. We've been trying to get a hold of him and we don't know his new room number to knock on his door." The blonde guy replied.

"Blaine's had a couple of days off to try and get over his pneumonia a little. He got really wiped out trying to do too much and he's slept about two days solid as far as I know. I was going to go see him after this meeting if you want to come with me?" Tina suggested. She thought if she got them on side they would be more willing to help.

"Oh my God. He's alright though, right? Just a little tired?" The dark haired boy questioned her, a horrified expression on his face.

"As far as I know yes. That's why I was going to see him, to make sure. I've only got this from Sam, and he's lovely and all, but no nurse maid." The two guys seemed to relax greatly after hearing that piece of news.

"Well, my sister and her friend seemed curious when you sang at the assembly last week. Crawford doesn't allow freshmen to join the glee club there and they didn't know if it was the same for New Directions, which is why they didn't come to audition yet. I think they've been a little scared to ask." the blonde boy told Tina, shrugging his shoulders at his sisters reluctance to ask. He had told her to go for it if she and her friend really wanted to join.

"That's great. We will take any year for our club. Why don't you tell your sister and her friend to come find me at Crawford tomorrow and we can drive them over here if they want to audition." Tina enthusiastically responded. "I'll just go tell the girls and then we can go see Blaine if you'd like?"

"Great. We'll pack our things and wait for you to finish then." The dark haired boy smiled warmly at Tina. Tina blushed a little. _Gosh, some of these Dalton boys are really cute. Maybe I should ask Blaine about which ones are possible boyfriend material._ Tina mused whilst she explained to the girls about the two Crawford freshmen that might want to join. She hoped that they still wanted to, that would almost double their numbers in the girl department. They agreed that they would still do all the rest of the things they had planned however to try and bring the numbers up. With that, Marley and Kitty went off back to Crawford in Kitty's car as Tina had used her own knowing she would be visiting Blaine after the meeting. She had not seen him much lately and she missed her best bud. Blaine was such a sweetheart to her and was very understanding about the crush she had developed on him previously. They had become very close this last year and she didn't want them to drift apart now that they were forced to be in two separate schools.

"You ready?" she asked the boys who nodded and they followed her towards Blaine and Sam's shared room.

* * *

Tina knocked loudly on their room door in case Sam wasn't in and Blaine was still napping. Blaine however opened the door quite quickly.

"Sam, seriously, please can you start remembering... Oh Tina! Hey sweetie, how are you?" Blaine enveloped her in a hug. He had a quilt wrapped around himself as he was still a little cold, but he felt a lot better after having two days off to rest and recuperate. The cough that he had tried to shake for over two weeks had finally gone and he felt a lot more energetic. He was definitely getting better. He was still a little tired and had decided to take tomorrow off as well, but he thought after that he might be able to get back to school work and get back to being himself again. He hated being ill and usually didn't take time of unless he was very poorly, however this illness had almost wiped him out so he wasn't going to take too many chances and go back before he felt ready.

"I'm great Blainey days. How are you? You look a lot better." She looped her arm through his as she spoke and started to lead him into his room, when he noticed the two Warblers hovering behind her.

"Hey Nick, Jeff come in. I feel a lot better thanks Tey. So what's been going on while I've been in the land of slumber? I think I may have asked Sam, but I can't remember what his reply was so I must have been out of it."

"Well two more ex-Warblers have joined. David and... Thad. Yes Thad, that was it. David is going to help with the dancing and Thad with the vocal exercises." Tina made a face at the thought of vocal exercises. Blaine agreed. He didn't need to do the exercises ad nauseum, but he did because he was the captain. That's what the captain did. He knew Thad would come down on anyone not pulling their weight though so it was probably a good position for him to have.

"That's great. They are both really nice guys. So anyone else joined?" He looked pointedly at both Jeff and Nick. They were the two that Blaine really wanted to join. They had been his closest friends at Dalton apart from Wes.

"Not yet, but we have some prospective new girls from Crawford." Tina looked happy at that possibility. Mr Shue had placed Tina in charge of the girls part of the team since they were at a different school for the majority of the time and Tina was loving her newly found responsibility. She wasn't quite captain as Blaine was, but she was definitely at the same rank as Sam now. A trusted lieutenant. That's how she saw herself and it felt great.

"That's great Tina, we could really use some more girls on the team."

"Um, sorry to butt in Blaine, but Jeff and I were wondering if we could have a word with you?" Nick asked his old friend.

"Sure. Is this a private chat or can Tina stay?"

"Nah, it's cool. Tina's seems cool." Jeff countered with a wink to Tina before Nick could say anything to the contrary. Jeff was a lot more relaxed around girls than Nick was as he had his younger sister. Nick only had a much younger brother and had never been in a coed environment before. Not that Nick minded that. He preferred boys in every single way. In fact, he preferred Jeff above all others and he didn't think that was going to change any time soon.

"Great, so what is it?" Blaine asked curiously.

"We want to join New Directions but we wanted to get your opinion on the best way to get accepted. The four places you needed have all been filled already but we really want to get on the team and we thought with you being captain and all you may have some sway in who gets on the team." Nick explained why they were there. He knew Blaine would help as much as he could. That was the type of person he was. Kind, thoughtful and loyal to all his friends.

"Well I can have a talk with Mr Shue but he'll probably want you to audition. Let's see, show off your best dance moves Jeff, that will guarantee you a place, we are thin on really good dancers at the moment. Umm, Nick, if you use your vocal range well I'm certain you will get in too. I'll really plug you guys to Mr Shue and Finn as well, I'm sure that'll help. I wouldn't worry too much, Mr Shue hates turning anyone away, even if he has got the numbers up."

"Cool, thanks Blaine. I think we should go choose our audition pieces then. I guess we'll see you tomorrow for our auditions." Nick stood up to leave Blaine in peace. He was still trying to get better after all and it looked like he really wanted some alone time with his newly acquired hag. Nick was amused at seeing that development as Blaine had never been the type of gay to go out in search of girl friends and yet they all seemed to flock to him. This latest one just proved it. The only difference being that Blaine reciprocated the affection for Tina.

He and Jeff closed the door quietly behind them as they sauntered back towards their own rooms.

"Awww, they're really cute aren't they?" Jeff asked his special guy.

"I hate to admit it but yes, they really are."

"Do you think she would be my hag too?" Jeff asked, his puppy dog eyes fluttering his golden eyelashes at Nick, who just laughed.

"Maybe you should ask her?" he told Jeff as he pushed his face away playfully to get him to stop with the exaggerated puppy dog eye routine.

"Well one thing I need to do is phone my sister."

"Better get to it then." Nick commanded with a wink to show he wasn't too serious.

"Yeah, yeah." Jeff got his phone out anyway to speed dial his sister and tell her that she should find Tina tomorrow at school to talk about auditioning. He would love to have his sister on the same team as him. They got along fabulously and he was very protective of her. The phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hey Gracie. If Jeffy kins here. I have some great news for you and Becky."

* * *

Sebastian Smythe hovered at the door of the New Directions meeting. He had been seriously thinking about joining. What the hey, he didn't have anything to lose right? However, he was not this teams favourite person and there was one in particular that he would need to get on board before he auditioned for the team. That was their captain. He had not been their for the last couple of days but he could see him in the corner today flanked by that Asian girl and the blonde replica of Mick Jagger. Either that or he was half fish. He could see that Jeff and Nick had decided to join for auditions along with two girls from Crawford that the two boys seemed familiar with. _Well maybe I'll see how this turns out before starting my strategy to get Blaine on side. _He smirked to himself as he waited for the auditions to start.


	5. New Directions Complete?

A/N This chapter contains sensitive issues pertaining to suicide. I apologise if this offends anyone or upsets them in any way.

Thanks to all the reviews, follows and favourites for this story, they are greatly appreciated.

I do not own Glee, the characters or the songs.

**Chapter Five**

Nick Duval was rarely scared. But he was right now. Seeing twelve people and two directors staring at him made him start to sweat profusely. Nick was generally a confident individual, and he was a very driven person. He had campaigned and become senior class president, he was on the lacrosse team and he was also on the fencing team. His parents were away on business a lot, with his younger brother staying full time at his grandparents. He didn't go home very often as there was not normally anyone at home. If he did go home, he stayed with his grandparents and little brother. In fact, he felt more like a member of Jeff's family than his own. The only way Nick felt he could gain his parents affection was to do well academically and take on extracurriculars and try to be the best he could in all areas. When he was a sophomore he had gotten into the Warblers and he had hoped he would be able to gain the prestigious position of council chair by the time he was a senior. At the beginning of his junior year, with the departure of Blaine from the Warblers, he had managed to get a position on the council without any opposition and he had been very excited at the prospect of leading the team that year. However when Sebastian and then Hunter had wrestled themselves onto the team and into positions of power, Nick's own power had waned into almost non-existence. His warnings about Hunter being a bad leader and that taking drugs may not be the best way for their team to proceed were unheard by all, even Jeff, and Nick, through peer pressure and a desire to win, chose to go along with Hunter's disastrous plan. Once everything had fallen apart he had realised that he should have stood his ground further and vowed never to let anyone push him around ever again. He wished desperately to become a member of New Directions. He wanted a second chance. A chance to redeem himself. A chance to show that he was capable of being a member of a team that used their talents to win and not drugs. This was why he was standing here today about to audition for this national championship team whose leader was once one of his closest friends.

"Hello, my name is Nick Duval and today I'll be singing 'What I've Done' by Linkin' Park." Nick had chosen this song on purpose. It was how he felt about what he had done and what he had learned to accept about himself. He would never tell any of the other Dalton students or the members of New Directions, only Jeff and his grandparents knew his dark secret. The secret of his attempted suicide. He had been so overwhelmed by everything seemingly falling down around him that he had taken a whole bottle of prescription drugs downed with vodka. He had felt no way out at the time. His parents had just found out about the cheating scandal and had basically cut him off. His grandparents had had to pay for his tuition for the remaining year, which they gladly did after they were called to the hospital and he told them why he had tried to commit suicide. He had felt that he was falling into a deep, bottomless, pitch black hole and that there was no escape from it. No light, nothing. Jeff had luckily found him in time and called the ambulance who had pumped his stomach. He was now taking anti depressants and seeing a therapist once a week. It had been every day that he had had to see her just after the incident. At almost three months later, he had managed to recover well from his fit of deep, unbidden torment. Now he did not care what his parents did or thought of him. He was learning to love himself again with the help, love and support of Jeff, his grandparents and his therapist. He owed Jeff everything. If it hadn't been for him, he would have died that day.

**In this farewell**

**There's no blood**

**There's no alibi**

**'Cause I've drawn regret**

**From the truth**

**Of a thousand lies**

**So let mercy come**

**And wash away**

**What I've done**

**I'll face myself**

**To cross out what I've become**

**Erase myself**

**And let go of what I've done**

Nick felt overwhelmed by the emotions going through his head right now. He wanted to be forgiven by all that he had let down in the Warblers. He had faced what he had done and had learnt to forgive himself for the events of this school year. He was not fully healed, but he felt he was getting there. He would pull through. He had Jeff. He had what could be a new team and a new set of friends. He was starting to rekindle his friendship with Blaine. All these things helped him to see that life was worth living.

**Put to rest**

**What you thought of me**

**While I clean this slate **

**With the hands**

**Of uncertainty**

Nick was uncertain what the future held for him but he had decided to move on with his life. Away from peoples expectations. He was his own person, free from all that pressure and weight of responsibility. He could finally be who he should be, who he wanted to be.

**So let mercy come**

**And wash away**

**What I've done**

**I'll face myself**

**To cross out what I've become**

**Erase myself**

**And let go of what I've done**

Blaine watched Mr Shue and Finn as they listened to Nick's heart rending solo. He was very proud of his old friend. He didn't know exactly why he had chosen this song, but it definitely told a tale of something deeply personal to him. He could tell that both of the directors were impressed with his audition. He smiled broadly. Nick was going to be on the team just as Blaine had wished.

**For what I've done**

**I start again**

**And whatever pain may come**

**Today this ends**

**I'm forgiving what I've done**

**I'll face myself**

**To cross out what I've become**

**Erase myself**

**And let go of what I've done**

After Nick had finished his audition, Mr Shue and Finn nodded at him and told them that they would give them their verdicts after they had heard all the auditions. Nick, understanding, yet still a little irked, sat in the opposite corner next to Jeff where Grace had sat previously. The girls were up next with their auditions. Grace was very similar in looks to her elder brother with her long white blonde hair and her electric blue eyes. Nick thought she was a sweet girl and was one of the only girls that he could deal with. He found it vastly difficult to talk to girls. He just didn't understand them. However Grace was so close to Jeff and so like him in both looks and personality that Nick was fond of her and didn't find his words get tangled up if he had a long conversation of any kind. Grace was more outgoing in general than her brother but she was still shy around strangers. The two siblings were very close and both had a love for music. Grace's starting due to first seeing Jeff's passion for the subject. She idolised her brother, thinking him one of the most talented people she had ever known. She followed in his footsteps, learning the violin and ballet. She was a slender and graceful creature as her namesake suggested. When she first attended Crawford she had wanted to join the glee club and was thrilled by the prospect of being part of a show choir team. Much to her dismay she found out that the Crawford glee club did not take freshmen and had had to learn to accept that she would have to wait for another year. When she had heard the news of Crawford accepting students from McKinley High from Lima after the tornado, the school that held the national show choir champions and that they were holding an assembly as they wanted to recruit new members she became almost uncontrollably excited. She had seen the video of their national win so she knew they were an amazing team. A team she may have a chance to be part of yet in her freshman year. To be part of New directions and possible national champions, she felt she could not let this opportunity pass. She had called her brother to ask whether they accepted freshmen and he said that he would look into it for her, although he had told her to maybe ask the girls on the team. She had chickened out of that, too shy to approach them, but when Jeff had told her that she could audition she was ecstatic and had practised all that night before she went and found out Tina at school the next day, dragging Becky with her, of course. This was how she came to be at Dalton this afternoon nervously shuffling in front of the entire glee club and directors ready to audition like she had never auditioned before.

Rebecca Howton, or Becky, as she was known to her friends and family was a typical Crawford girl. Her parents were wealthy and influential individuals and she was their first born. She had two younger brothers who were destined for 'greatness'. Well, according to her mother anyway. She had been bought up to be a 'proper' lady, with the poofy dresses and the etiquette and Becky hated it all. She loved her horse and riding and she loved to sing, but anything other than show jumping and being a débutante was a waste of her time in her parents eyes. She didn't care though. She loved singing and dancing just like her friend and she was determined to get into this club despite her parents dreams and wishes for her. She was not going to grow up to be the wife of a rich husband and give him their 'legacy'. She was so much more than that. Becky was fiery by nature and fought with her parents about her life and what she wanted to do with it. It was a constant battle when she went home to visit. She was considered pretty, but unlike Grace, she had fiery red hair that she kept short and spiky, just to annoy her mother, and intense green eyes. She was determined to prove her parents wrong and show that there was more to her than they thought. That she was a person of many talents and that she deserved to be able to do whatever she wanted with her life. She was ready to audition, she had been ready all year.

* * *

As the girls auditioned Blaine's eyes wondered. He had left Tina to decide the girls fates with Mr Shue and Finn. She was in charge of them after all and he was still recovering, even though he was feeling a lot better in himself. Something, or someone, caught the corner of his eyes and he turned his head to see what he was up to. Sebastian was leaning on the door frame pretending to look captivated by the auditions. Blaine saw through his disguise and gave Sebastian a pint glare. He saw the tall slender boy quickly glance at Blaine and a smirk played on his lips. _Ugh, I really don't like that guy. He's so up himself. What's he even doing here anyway? _Blaine frowned at the boy, which made Sebastian smirk even further and jerked his head out the doors to indicate that he wanted to talk. Blaine rolled his eyes back at Sebastian and shook his head. He was not going to indulge the boy, he would talk to him in his own time. If at all.

"Dude, that's Sebastian isn't it? What's he doing here?" Sam whispered leaning towards Blaine.

"I've no idea, but he's probably up to something." Blaine whispered back quietly. He didn't want to disturb the girls and their auditions.

"Do you think he wants to join?" Blaine just snorted at that quietly and raised his eyebrows.

"There is no way I'm going to let him on the team. No way." Blaine told Sam decisively.

"Ok dude, I get it. He hurt you. Badly. Try not to let him under your skin though, alright?"

"Alright." Blaine sighed and slid down in his seat a bit and tried to concentrate on the auditions that were happening.

* * *

Jeff S. Sterling loved being part of glee club. He had auditioned in his freshman year to join the Warblers and became one of the only freshmen ever to have joined the elite glee club. His dancing skills had gotten him noticed at his audition and his shy but bouncy personality had won the Warbler council over quickly. He had never thought of himself as the best singer in the group but he was definitely one of the best dancers and he could play the saxophone, although that particular talent had never been used while he was a Warbler since they were an acapella group. Jeff was quite a shy person when around people he didn't know and he pretended to be stupider than he actually was. In reality Jeff was an incredibly astute person who had never gotten below a B+ on any of his school work to date. His parents were quite laid back individuals and only wished for their children to be happy. They wanted the best for their children of course, but they were proud of their children no matter what they obtained in school, grade wise or what they did or did not do as extracurricular activities. They were the type of parents who went to every event that their children participated in and so they went to all of Jeff's glee club competitions, their daughters ballet recitals and both their musical performances. Consequently Jeff, although rather shy, was a laid back individual as well and tended to get guided along into any adventure that was set before him. So when Hunter Clarington had turned up and announced his captaincy of the Warblers, Jeff just went along for the ride thinking that it couldn't be any worse than Sebastian's leadership. He was wrong, Sebastian had been a saint in comparison. When Hunter told them all they would have to take something to help with their performance, Jeff had been dubious and turned to Nick for advice, but still had gone where the majority of the team had, which was to take the drugs. After Trent had testified against the Warblers and Hunter had been expelled along with the club being disbanded, Jeff had taken a long hard look at himself. He confessed to his parents, who had been understandably upset, and yet they were proud of him telling them and for realising the mistakes he had made. Jeff had grown as a person since these events occurred. His trustful nature and bubbly innocence had been tarnished and he was ultimately wary of every new encounter he made. He would never be guided by anyone or anything that meant taking the easy route to accomplish. His friendships with the majority of the other Warblers was tenuous at best, with only his boyfriend Nick as his trustworthy companion. Nick was one of the only people Jeff truly trusted in this world now. So when Nick had suggested that they consider joining New Directions, although tentative at first, he complied based on his own decision and Nick's recommendation. Jeff had always thought well of Blaine and since he was the captain of New Directions Jeff was willing to give this new adventure a go. That was how he was here in this room right now, the room that used to be home to the Warblers but now to New Directions, waiting nervously in anticipation for his audition. He had been picked to go last after Nick and his sister Grace and her best friend Becky. He prayed that they all got a spot. Then this room might start to feel like home again for Jeff once more. When his sister and Becky had finished there songs, Jeff got up bouncing around with nervous energy. He found it hard to sit still at the best of times but right now he would not have been able to keep still even if he had been ordered to by the Queen of England.

"Hi, my name is Jeff Sterling and I'm going to sing 'I Can't Stand Still' from Footloose."

**I never walk when I can run**

**I don't believe I ever could**

**People try to slow me down**

**Saying boy you really should**

**KICK BACK AND CHILL but**

**I can't stand still**

**I called the doctor he said son**

**I cannot offer you a pill**

**So I never found relief**

**Now I've got to move until**

**I had my fill **

**I can't stand still**

Jeff chose a song that showed off his dance skills. Blaine could tell that he had impressed both Mr Shue and Finn. They let him carry on the rest of the performance and he had blown it out the water as far as Blaine was concerned. They had all been good. He smiled to himself. He knew Jeff's skill as a dancer would impress the two of them. He couldn't see how they could pass him over. Not with the looks on their faces. He had a good feeling that they were all going to get into the club and Blaine thought that they all deserved a spot.

After the four of them had auditioned Mr Shue and Finn told them they needed a moment to talk their decision over and stepped out of the room to talk about what they are going to do. They also asked Tina and Blaine to step out with them and gave their opinions of the performances, before coming back in to wait for the final decision by the directors.

Mr Shue and Finn came back in after a couple of minutes and Mr Shue went over to them to talk to them all as Finn came to sit back down with the club. When Blaine saw the girls jump up and hug him and squeal loudly Blaine and all the club members knew that the girls had gotten in. The boys still looked really nervous and Mr Shue took them out to talk to them alone with no one watching. The girls then came over to introduce themselves properly and Blaine leapt up to join the two boys and his teacher. _What's going on? They killed their auditions. Why was he taking them out to talk to them?_

Thankfully Sebastian had gone, obviously bored of waiting for Blaine to go to talk to him. He turned the corner to see Mr Shue deep in conversation with the two boys, who both looked very serious. Blaine was preparing himself for a fight as he started towards them. _How could they decide this? _They both nodded and then Mr Shue patted them both on the shoulders and smiles came over their faces. _Oh thank God. They're in. _Blaine stuttered to a halt and let out a breath of relief that he didn't even know he was holding in.

Nick noticed a worried looking Blaine over Mr Shue's shoulder and ran to embrace the smaller boy.

"We both got in! Thank you so much Blaine. It was everything you said to them both that got us in, so thank you. You're a really good friend. I promise that I won't let you down." Nick told him as he beamed a genuinely warm smile to his close friend.

"I won't either." Jeff replied behind them and came in to hug both the boys.

New Directions now felt complete to Blaine. His friends were all together again and now they could concentrate on preparing for nationals.


	6. Advice, Loneliness, and Acceptance

A/N Warning: this chapter has one use of swearing in it. Sorry it's in the song :P

Thanks to all favourites, follows and reviews. Thank you very much, they mean a lot.

This chapter is for Cory.

I do not own Glee or the characters, or the songs.

**Chapter Six**

Finn had been trying desperately to find the one guy he wanted in New Directions, but he had been hiding from him for the last few days. So Finn had had to take desperate measures by getting his new timetable and going to his classes so that he could haul him out and talk to him. And try to persuade him to come back to glee. Ryder, of course, did not look happy when Finn dragged him out of one of his morning classes to talk him into coming back to New Directions. It had been fun at first, but with all that had happened when in the club, Ryder wasn't sure he wanted to be within a fifty mile radius of the club or its members.

"Ryder, I know that what Unique did was bad man, but her heart was in the right place. It just got all out of control. She really is sorry for what she's done. Please think about returning. We really need a star like you. Someone with star power. No one can do what you do."

"Dude, I can't. It's too awkward. She played with my heart. I feel like a complete idiot when I'm in the same room as her. I just can't get my head round this whole thing."

"Please, try. It would be awesome to have you back. We all miss you. You have an amazing voice and you love to sing. It wouldn't be fair on you if you didn't come back."

"I'll think about it Finn. Really, I will." Ryder was torn. He did love the club and singing, but his heart had been ripped to shreds. How could he face them all now after that? He had cared for someone who had lied about who they were to him. Who could possibly understand what he was going through in that club? He supposed that the closest person to understand heartache would be Blaine, but he wasn't very close to him, and he didn't really understand all that had gone on between Blaine and Kurt. Perhaps he might be able to put it a little bit into perspective for him. He did seem really smart and mature. With that decided Ryder went back to class to wait anxiously for the end of the day.

* * *

Ryder hesitantly approached the older boy. He may be small in stature, but he really intimidated the boy. He seemed so mature and confident of himself, Ryder really admired that about the boy and although he knew in his head that Blaine was a nice, approachable guy, he couldn't help feeling nervous when around him in a one to one situation. Blaine was studying in the library before glee started, but Ryder knew he would have time for him.

"Um, hey Blaine. Could I talk to you in private for a minute?" Ryder asked the older boy quietly as their were other boys studying. Dalton guys really seemed to care about their academics.

Blaine looked up a little dazed, Ryder and he weren't exactly close and he couldn't remember ever having a conversation with Ryder, just the two of them. However, who was he to stop the boy from coming to speak to him. He did look as if he really wanted to talk about something important. Blaine didn't understand why him personally. He was closer to Sam and Jake than him but he wasn't going to turn the boy away.

"Sure, just let me gather my things up then we can go get a coffee or something?"

"Cool, I'll be outside." Blaine stood up and placed his books into his satchel and walked out to meet with Ryder. They walked in a companionable silence to the coffee shop where Blaine ordered the two coffees and paid for them before turning round and taking a seat at the table that Ryder had snagged for them both. Blaine looked across at Ryder expectantly, curious at what the boy wanted to talk to him about.

"Well I guess I just wanted some advice on this whole Unique thing cause its doing my head in. I don't know what to do or how to act around her any more. I really cared about Katie and then I find out that it was someone who knew how upset I was about the whole catfishing thing." Ryder sighed. "I'm not making any sense am I?"

"No, it's ok. I understand what you are saying. You're upset about being deceived by someone who you believed to be your friend. You want to know why Unique did it. Unfortunately only Unique can answer that. The only way that you will ever be comfortable is to be open and honest with her. I can't tell you why she did it Ryder because I don't know."

"But how can I talk to her in the first place. She really hurt me, played with my heart."

Blaine sat in silence biting his lips, he was really thinking of a reply for Ryder that could help the boy. "Well, it will be awkward, you can't get around that. It will hurt for a while. When you care about someone it is never easy when either you have been hurt or even if you have hurt someone. Take it from me, Unique will be hurting as much as you right now too, but if you are honest and speak from your heart then you won't have regrets. Just be brave, the longer you leave it, the harder it will be. You need to at least forgive her for your sake, if you don't you'll carry around that anger forever and you'll never be able to move on with your life."

Ryder nodded. What Blaine had said made sense to Ryder. If he didn't clear the air it would hang over him for a long time to come. "How did you move on from Kurt?"

Blaine stopped short. He didn't really know how to formulate an answer for that. Everything with Kurt was still a mess. He didn't even know how he felt about Kurt any more. He knew that he felt differently than before the tornado, but after facing death and coming back he realised that he didn't feel the same as he had all those many months ago when they were together. He had been fooling himself that he was still in love with Kurt. He still cared for him, but he definitely didn't feel the spark that he had when they were together. He supposed that Kurt felt the same, as he had only text him once since he was found, and all he said was that he was 'glad Blaine wasn't dead' before ranting about something to do with NYADA, and that was all he had heard from him. He hadn't even come home to see him. At the time that had hurt Blaine deeply. They had been a big part of each others lives for a long time and it felt as if it had all dissolved and that they were practically strangers now.

"I guess I just had to accept that things were over and move on with my life. We are still friends though. After all, we know each other too well to have stopped being a part of each others life completely." Blaine felt like a liar for saying that, but felt that he couldn't take away what little hope Ryder had about his reconciliation.

"If you sort things out with Unique will you come back to glee?" Blaine eagerly asked the boy.

"I hope so. I really did enjoy being a part of it and to be honest I don't really have any other friends." Ryder smiled wanly at Blaine and Blaine nodded in response.

"Well I hope that you sort everything out and come back. We all miss you." Blaine patted Ryder's shoulder as he got up to leave for glee practice. The talk had not only helped Ryder to sort out what he would do, they both understood each other better and become better friends because of it. Blaine also had realised that his feelings for Kurt had changed. All in all the talk had been a good thing for both the boys. They both left it satisfied with the outcome.

* * *

Ryder, it appeared, was not the only person who wanted to speak with Blaine. Sebastian had been looking out for the best time to waylay the older boy. He had to get the exact right time to talk to Blaine, as he knew how temperamental he could be sometimes. Sebastian had tried to be a good person this year and had not been up to any shenanigans. Apart from cheating at sectionals of course. He hoped that would mean that Blaine would give him the time of day when he approached him. He wanted to be in the New Directions, but he didn't think he would get anywhere without ingratiating himself with the captain of the team. He found him in a corner of the commons room in the evening reading what looked like a rather thick book.

"Hey gorgeous. Can we talk?" Sebastian plopped himself on the sofa next to an irritated looking Blaine. He smiled widely.

"No, Sebastian. We can not." Blaine kept his head in his book, hoping desperately that it would deter the other boy.

"Oh, come on. Give me a chance sweet cheeks."

"Why should I? Give me one good reason why I should." Blaine placed a bookmark into his book and looked pointedly at Sebastian. His plan had not worked so he laid his book aside on the coffee table in front of them.

"Ok. I promise I won't try anything dodgy or bad. I've really been trying to be a good person this year. I swear. Ask Nick or Jeff, they would tell you."

Blaine sighed. He always did try to see the best in people if he could and he supposed that Sebastian was trying after all.

"Fine. Do you regret cheating at sectionals?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows raised. Sebastian looked away and down at the floor. Blaine was not expecting that response. He thought he would get some sarky comment back from the boy. It was quite refreshing to see that he did feel some sense of guilt after all. "Sebastian, are you alright?"

"You know. I knew what we were doing was wrong. Really wrong. Not even I would have tried to pull off what Hunter did. I may have said I would send all those photos of Finn out last year but I never would have actually done it you know. It was all just in jest. When I threw the slushy with rock salt in it, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt either. Especially not you. I had considered you a friend. I guess I could have tried to stop him, but I didn't. I was a coward. I always have been."

"What do you mean you're a coward?" Blaine was now fully involved with this conversation. Sebastian, he knew, was actually being genuine with him. Blaine knew him well enough to know that and Blaine had never seen this side of him before now.

"I run away from every problem that seems too big for me to handle. I cover my fear up with joking and fooling around. I'm a big phony." Blaine barked out a short laugh.

"You know. You and I are not so different Sebastian. We both put walls up around ourselves to stop from getting hurt. The only difference is how we go about doing that." Blaine admitted to the tall, lean boy.

"You mean you put the charming, happy façade on, whereas I just become a jackass." Sebastian smiled warmly at Blaine.

"Well, I wouldn't put it into those specific words, but yes."

"Blaine, I really want to be part of New Directions. I know I talk the big talk about not needing anyone but myself, but the truth is the Warblers were pretty much my only friends, and even then I don't think most of them liked me."

Blaine chewed on the inside of his mouth. It was a risk to endorse Sebastian to Mr Shue and Finn. He was a wild card and he knew it.

"look, I'm going to be completely honest with you Sebastian. I want to believe you have changed, but I'm just not sure you have. If I do this for you and you betray me in some way, I..."

"I wouldn't, I swear. I would be the most well behaved member of the team. Please Blaine, please." Sebastian was not above pleading with the boy. He hadn't even flirted with him that much. He had practically been an angel during this conversation. He had found it really hard. Blaine was very good looking and Sebastian had always wanted to bed him.

Blaine's shoulders sagged. He had relented. Sebastian did a little dance a victory in his head. "Alright. Come tomorrow for your audition."

"Yes, thank you beautiful. You're a star. And a much better person than me." Sebastian gave him a kiss on the cheek, not caring if Blaine was comfortable with that, but he didn't seem that fazed. He wondered just how he and that tight trousered prude were getting along these days. His guess was, not very well by the looks of Blaine. He was definitely thinner and sallower than he looked earlier this year. His clothes were practically hanging off him, and they were small enough as far as Sebastian was concerned, and he always wore that blonde guys shirts over the top. That was something else that Sebastian was curious about. Who exactly was Mick Jagger Junior anyway and how come he and Blaine seemed to be so close all of a sudden. Sebastian had a lot he needed to get out of Blaine. But first he needed to ace his audition.

* * *

Later that evening Blaine was lying in bed trying to get to sleep, but was having trouble. He couldn't stop thinking about his feelings. He was very confused right now about how he felt about certain people in his life. Not just Kurt, but Sam as well. Sam had been there for him all year, had rallied around him, supported him when he needed it, helped him when he needed the pieces picking up after all that had happened to him this year so far. He had been nursing Blaine back to health since the accident. Sam seemed so aware of Blaine, like he was hyper sensitive to Blaine's needs. Sam just understood him. Understood who he was, what he needed. Blaine had always been an affectionate person, giving his love away to all he cared for readily, but he also needed to feel he was loved back. He had not felt that with his family for some time. His mother was better than his father and brother, but even then she spent a lot of time away on business, leaving Blaine with such loneliness that he had built invisible walls around his heart to stop from being hurt and disappointed by the ones he loved the most. With Kurt he had let his guard down and so it had hurt all the more when loneliness crept inside of his heart once more. He craved the affection and attention he got from his relationship with Kurt and once gone, the walls had started to be built once more as he desperately tried to keep from crumbling down himself. Lately he felt that Sam had taken a hammer and was bashing those walls down again. The question was, how did he really feel about his best friend? Was it just friendship, brotherly affection, or more? He just didn't know. A stray tear rolled down his cheek and landed on the pillow beside Blaine's head. All he had ever wanted was to feel loved by someone. He knew he wouldn't find it from his family, and it looked as though Kurt was not there to give it to him any longer. But Sam couldn't give him what he craved. He didn't feel that way about men. It wasn't possible. It could only ever be a fantasy at best. Blaine hiccuped quietly. Why was it that all the people he had loved in his life had crushed his heart. Even if they didn't mean to have done it. He felt there were so many cracks in his heart already and he was still basically a kid. Sometimes it was too much to bare.

"Blaine are you alright?" Sam whispered across the room in the darkness, sounding worried.

"Umm hmm." Blaine found he couldn't speak. If he did it might all come tumbling out and Blaine did not want to burden Sam with all his grievances. He rolled over to face the wall away from Sam and shut his eyes tightly, willing himself to fall into slumber. A minute or so later he felt a dip in the bed as Sam slid under his sheets and wrapped his arms around Blaine, spooning him in his small single bed.

"It's gonna be ok dude. You'll get better and then you'll be yourself again. Forget about Kurt. He doesn't deserve you. You'll find someone better." Blaine sobbed aloud and turned into Sam, placing his head into the other boys chest. Sam tightened his hold and soothingly rubbed Blaine's back up and down till the boy fell into a deep slumber, clutching Sam's T shirt he was wearing that night.

"Night, B." Sam bent down a little and gave Blaine a kiss on his forehead just under his wild, untamed curls. He saw Blaine smile a little at the tender touch of the kiss, sigh and snuggle into Sam further. The taller boy smiled as he closed his eyes to go sleep. That night he dreamt of his best friend...

* * *

Ryder had decided to take Blaine's advice and talk to Unique. He had to hit this problem head on and the only way to do that would be to clear the air. He saw her leaving her first period class, which was thankfully in the class two doors down from Ryder's.

"Unique wait." The formidable force that was Unique turned around shocked at hearing his voice shout out to her.

"What's up Ryder?" She asked timidly.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. Do you want to go first?"

"Ok. Well, you really hurt me. You knew I cared about Katie and yet you didn't stop or admit anything to me. I started to really care for her and you knew that. Why did you not stop?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to get to know you better. I really didn't mean to hurt you, it just got completely out of hand and then I didn't know what to do."

"This is so stupid. I've been stupid. I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You're my friend. Can we just go back to being friends?"

A tear slowly ran down Unique's face. "Truly I am so sorry Ryder. I never wanted it to get so out of hand. I really care about you. Everything I said was true. That was all me. I want to stay friends with you so much."

"I know. Can we try and be friends again. I hate that it's become awkward. The thing is, I liked who Katie was, and she was part of you so... Well, we shouldn't let this break a good thing."

"Ok." Unique opened her arms tentatively for a hug and Ryder accepted. Giving the girl a good squeeze. Surprisingly, he didn't feel at all awkward doing that. He was relieved. They broke apart and walked down the corridor to their next classes together. Blaine turning a corner on their way saw them both and smiled. Everything seemed to have sorted itself out after all. He hoped he would see Ryder at glee later.

* * *

The glee club welcomed Ryder back with open arms, buzzing, hugging and generally stating excitedly how it was great for him to be back. Mr Shue told them to sit down as he had an announcement and so begrudgingly they all started to sit. He told them all that there was to be one last audition. When he stated that, he opened the door for the person auditioning to enter the room.

Sebastian stood ready. The members of the group all looked warily at him apart from Jagger and Blaine. Blaine must have talked to the boy about his audition. Well he was not going to take no for an answer. Even if he had to audition for the rest of the school year he was going to get onto the team.

He saw the director whisper to Blaine and the dark haired boy nodded his head. _Ah must have been the 'yes it is alright for him to audition' nod. _He knew that the little talk yesterday did not mean that Blaine liked, or even trusted, the boy but he was well onto his way to achieving what he wanted. A place that felt like home.

"Ok, well we are ready to hear your audition Sebastian. So show us what you've got." Mr Shue sat in the front of the team and waited expectantly for the boy to start.

"Ok, well thanks for letting me audition. I know you all don't trust me, but I would love it if you gave me the chance to prove myself. That I can be a better person." He could feel Blaine's eyes boring into his skull. He really needed to prove himself to Blaine in particular. He hoped he wouldn't let him down. The music started and Sebastian poured all the emotions into the song.

**I walk a lonely road**

**The only one that I have ever known**

**Don't know where it goes**

**But it's home to me and I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the boulevard of broken dreams**

**When the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

Blaine was stunned by the honesty and raw emotion coming from the boy. All he had really ever seen before now were the lies, jokes and innuendos he hid himself behind. _Did Sebastian really feel this alone in the world? Did all he really need all this time was some loving affection? Some friendship and a place to call home? _Blaine was starting to think he was really seeing Sebastian for the first time ever. Who he really was underneath. He felt as if he had severely misjudged him.

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone**

**I'm walking down the line**

**That divides me somewhere in my mind**

**On the borderline**

**Of the edge and where I walk alone**

**Read between the lines**

**What's fucked up and everything's alright**

**Checked my vital signs**

**To know that I'm still alive and I walk alone**

Sebastian was tired. He needed companionship. It was so easy not to let people in. To stand at the sides and let it all wash over him. But it was a lonely life when you didn't let anyone into your heart. He wanted to feel a part of something for the first time in years and he knew that New Directions was the best place to try. They let a lot of misfits and unusual people in and they rallied around each other as they grew closer together as a team. He wanted to be a part of that. To experience what it was like to be close to people, to let people into his heart. He was sick of being alone.

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone**

**I walk alone **

**I walk a...**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the boulevard of broken dreams**

**When the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone...**

When Sebastian finished the room was silent. The group seemed captivated by the emotions of his song. They could see the heartache and isolation slip through the words, unspoken. Mr Shue turned to Finn, who just nodded his head and then stood up and placed his hand onto the boys shoulder.

"Welcome to New Directions." The team was now complete once more.

A/N – song used: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.


	7. Mr Shue's Awesome New Assignment

A/N Thanks to all the favourites, follows and reviews.

I do not own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Seven**

Trent had decided that he would start coming to glee rehearsals in his own clothes. Since the New Directions thrived on individuality he felt that it was only prudent to be the individual that he was. So that day he went back to his dorm room, after having asked for permission from Mr Shue and the principal of Dalton to wear his own attire for practice, and changed outfits. He felt very bold walking into glee practice in something other than his Dalton uniform. He had worn it so much the past four years that it had almost become a part of him. It didn't define who he was however. Trent had always been called the sassy one of the Warblers, and by God was he determined to show how sassy he really was. He wasn't quite as flamboyant a dresser as Kurt, or so tight fitting, but he did like to stand out when he could. Some people thought because of his dress sense that he was gay. He wasn't though, he just liked to be colourful when he dressed. It showed off his sunny personality.

He could see Sebastian roll his eyes upon entering the room in his own clothing. Obviously Sebastian did not like to dress in such bold colours and patterns. Trent had learnt not to care what others thought of his clothes. He just wore what he liked and be damned.

"What are you doing out of uniform Trent?" Thad asked, his voice getting a little higher in pitch.

"Mr Shue and the principal said it was fine for me to come as I am to glee rehearsal. I felt stupid wearing my Dalton uniform. After all in here we aren't Dalton pupils, we are all just individuals." Trent turned pointedly and sat down in front of the boy.

Thad looked at David who just shrugged back at him. _Maybe all of us Dalton guys should dress in our own things from now on?_

"Wait, we can do that?" Jeff's little sister Grace asked looking really excited about the idea of being allowed to wear her own fashion.

"We are totally coming in our own clothes tomorrow Grace." Beth replied, just as excited at the prospect of getting out of the prim and proper Crawford uniforms. White knee length socks were never a good look.

Blaine slowly entered the room looking tired and plopped himself down next to Trent.

"Hey, those trousers are really amazing Trent, where did you get them?" Blaine looked closer at the boys trousers as Trent beamed at the compliment.

"Ok guys, settle down everyone." Mr Shue projected to the crowd as he entered the room. "Since we now have our new team completed I have closed the auditions. So everyone that is new to the club, I give a warm welcome to the New Directions. Now, the New Directions have always worked best as a close knit team who understand each other and respect each other. Therefore this week I am going to have you get to know people you haven't been paired up with before and you are going to decide on a duet to perform with one another. Now the main point of this is so you can get to know each other better. I don't want to hear of any moaning about your partners or any swapping. Understood?"

The older members of New Directions moaned loudly at that announcement.

"But Blaine and I never get to do a duet Mr Shue!" Tina exclaimed angrily, Blaine turned and patted her hand in sympathy. He would rather have done a duet with her than with someone he didn't really know. That for him, he knew, meant one of the little Crawford girls since he knew all the Dalton boys.

"I'm sorry Tina but my decision is final." Mr Shue got his list out that he had decided on for the pairings. Normally he would have done this out of a hat but as some knew one another from before and in other contexts, he needed to do it himself.

"Ok, when I call your name out you can pair up and go somewhere else to choose your song selection. We will all gather back toward the end of the week to perform them." Mr Shue decided he would start with the people least likely to make a fuss. "Sam and Nick, I've put you together." The two boys high fived each other and walked amiably off to get a coffee. Blaine was glad Sam had gotten a good pairing. He and Nick would be a good combination.

"Next we have Marley and Trent." These two had seemed like a good pairing to Mr Shue. Trent was a happy sort of fellow from what Mr Shue could see and Marley was one of the nicest, kind hearted kids he had ever had the privilege of teaching. They both looked happy to be paired up together and walked of affably chatting away.

"Let's see..." He looked down the list to try and find the next few pairs that he thought would get along well. "Ryder and Richard. Artie and Grace, and Jake and Beth." All these couples thought that they had been paired with decent people and went along happily enough. Blaine, on the other hand, was frowning. Both the Crawford girls had already been picked and he knew all the others. He had performed with them. _Who could Mr Shue possibly pair me up with? David? Maybe Thad?_ Blaine decided to keep quiet and just be thankful that he was going to end up with someone he already knew well.

_Ok, now to the pairs that are going to be more annoyed with me. Hopefully Tina won't be too bad, but I know Blaine is definitely going to kick up a fuss. _Mr Shue looked warily around the room at the rest of the kids left. Blaine didn't seem too upset at the moment so he had obviously not cottoned on to who he was going to be paired with. He decided he would get Tina's pairing over with next. She might grumble because she would rather be with a friend but he thought she wouldn't be too bad. "Tina and Jeff. You're next." Jeff looked happily towards Tina, who just mumbled about wanting to do a duet with her bestie, but conceded that Jeff was probably not that bad a choice and they left after Tina had given Blaine a hug and wished him luck on his partner.

"Right, next is Unique and Thad." Thad raised his right eyebrow at the director. He was definitely leaving the weirder pairings till last. He felt sorry for who Blaine and David might end up with. He hoped it would be that they ended up together but after seeing these pairings he realised that this director was incredibly sharp on the uptake about the personalities and possible friendships and rivalries within the group.

"Ready to go Thad." Unique looked down at him with bucket loads of attitude from her standing point in front of him. _This is going to be interesting to say the least. _

Mr Shue only had two pairings left and he knew that he needed to tell them their pairing even though he didn't want to. _Come on Will, do it like you are ripping off a plaster. _He took a deep breath in and prepared himself for the onslaught that was to come.

"Blaine and Sebastian. I've put you two together." He knew putting these two together would cause friction, never the less he needed them to get over that and learn to work together. Blaine stared daggers at Mr Shue and sat quietly not budging when Sebastian poked him.

"So I guess that leaves Nick Fury here and myself then." Kitty stood up and stalked to the door, turned and waited impatiently for David to catch up. David, a little shocked by what was happening in the room just now, and a little scared of the tiny cheerleader, followed her quickly out of the room throwing Blaine a look of pity.

"Mr Shue is this your idea of a joke because I don't think its funny." Blaine spat out once everyone else had left the room. His arms were folded defensively over his chest and his eyes had grown dark with rage. The boy had grown thinner in recent weeks and still had dark circles underneath his eyes. He was still wearing quite a few layers despite the weather having gotten warmer these past two weeks.

"Blaine I paired you together for a reason. You two need to sort things out and learn to understand each other. You're the captain of this team Blaine. You need to show the others that, even though we may be very different, we can all get along and work together as a tight knit group." Mr Shue calmly explained to the scowling teenager in front of him.

"I'm not sure that one week and a duet can patch things up between Sebastian and myself. He nearly blinded me in my right eye if you remember Mr Shue. With a rock salt slushie."

"You were the one who said that you would let him have a chance in this group. Show me you are committed to giving him that chance now Blaine." Blaine looked at him defeated. He was tired and Mr Shue could see it. The kid still wasn't completely over his illness, he probably could have done without any more dramas but Mr Shue was determined that they work everything out.

"Aww, come on handsome. Give it a go, like Mr Fantastic said. You never know, you might be surprised with what you learn."

"Fine, but don't even think about trying to get into my pants because its not going to work." Sebastian laughed at that. Why would he ever stop trying to do that? Blaine was gorgeous and he knew it and Sebastian loved the chase that Blaine was leading him on. It made it all the more exciting. Mr Shue exhaled the breath he had subconsciously been holding in. He hoped everything would be alright from now on.

* * *

Jeff and Tina had gone straight to the coffee shop after getting assigned their pairings as they knew most of the other couples they were close to would probably do the same. They passed Nick and Sam who were already there and well into a deep conversation. They decided to get a table to themselves so that they could get to know each other a little better first before joining the others. Jeff, being a gentleman, went to go and get their coffees as Tina found a table in the corner of the shop that looked quite cosy. Jeff plonked the cups down onto the table before scooting in his chair so he was closer to Tina. Jeff was normally quite shy upon first meetings of friends like this but since she was such a good friend of Blaine's he didn't really feel any nerves.

"So, I see that you and Blaine are really close friends now." Jeff inquired to the outspoken Asian girl.

"Yeah, he's great. He's such a lovely person. So kind and generous and always has time for you, even though he always seems to be busy." Jeff had noticed that all her quips and sarcasm had left and he felt that this was probably closer to the real Tina.

"I know. He was like that when he was at Dalton. He seems less innocent now though. I suppose he has been through a lot of stuff since he was here though."

"We all have. There was a school shooting not too long ago, and the tornado. Then there is the whole Kurt thing. That took a long time for him to get back to himself after that happened." Tina looked slightly angry at the mention of Kurt and Jeff decided he would probe a little further on that one to see what came up.

"What exactly happened with Kurt?"

"I'm not one hundred per cent sure. Blaine doesn't really talk about it much. He always states that it was his fault though."

"That they broke up?" Jeff pushed a little more.

"Yeah. I just hope he finds someone again. He totally deserves to be happy."

"What about that cute, blonde guy. Sam, isn't it?

"Ooh, did you know Blaine has the hugest crush on Sam?" Tina's eyes sparkled to life as she leaned forward to give Jeff the juicy gossip. Tina really loved to gossip.

"No, really! I mean I could see that there was something going on, but not that. So does Sam not like him back? I kinda got the feeling that he was straight."

"He is. He's just got out of a relationship with a girl that used to be on our team. Brittany. He thinks of he and Blaine as 'bros'."

"Hmm. I see. Tell me everything Tina." Jeff and Tina bent their heads close together as the gossip session continued on a more intense level.

The two sat gossiping over their drinks in the coffee shop for hours about Blaine and his relationships, till Nick came and told Jeff that they needed to get a wriggle on if they wanted to get dinner. The two boys asked Tina along too so that she could at least eat before making the trek back to Crawford and she decided to take them up on the offer.

"Boy do I have some juicy gossip for you." Jeff whispered into his boyfriends ear.

"So do I Jeffy kins, so do I." Nick murmured back as they made their way to the dining hall. Nick had found out a lot from Sam. He still felt as though it was only the tip of the iceberg that he had been told though. Nick could not wait until later, he and Jeff had some serious gossiping to do.

* * *

Unique and Thad were laughing their heads off. They had found out that they both had similar taste in music and so had picked a duet rather quickly after leaving the rehearsal room that day. Unique was singing the girls part, of course. Since they had finished up relatively early, Thad and Unique had taken to getting to know each other better through a game of twenty questions. Shockingly, what they found out was that they got on like a house on fire. Thad loved Unique. He thought she was a riot. She was such a diva and had a quick wit to her. Thad was thoroughly enjoying getting to know her.

"Ok mister, question fifteen. Have you ever kissed a boy?"

Thad laughed. He went to an all boys school. A lot of things happened at all boys schools. "Yes I have actually. It was a dare and I was a little drunk. That was pretty much all I remember about that night as well. I was told by David that I stripped naked and danced in the fountain out in the rose garden. Not sure whether that actually happened, but it isn't out of the realms of possibilities. When it comes to me and being drunk I pretty much lose all inhibitions, so..."

Unique giggled, she really liked Thad and he didn't seem uncomfortable around her at all.

"My turn. Has anyone ever mistaken you for a girlfriend of theirs?" Thad asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes actually. Brittany called me Mercedes on a number of occasions. Although I'm not sure whether she did that deliberately or not..."

"That's hilarious. What, did she think you were a clone or the original come back?" Thad chuckled. He didn't think he'd laughed this much in a long time.

"Not sure on that one." Unique tapped her finger to her lips and then shrugged as if it didn't matter.

Their game continued on through dinner, neither realising how late it had actually gotten. Unique had felt she had made a new friend in Thad. One that was very understanding. He had never once made a big deal about the fact that Wade was transgender and preferred to be Unique. He had just accepted it and asked questions that hadn't made her feel at all uncomfortable, but sated his own curiosity. He had even asked if it was all right to ask her questions about that topic in case she felt uncomfortable about it. He was such a sweetheart. Unique went to bed that day feeling very content with life.

* * *

Jeff and Nick were sitting in Jeff's room that night talking about what they had spoken about respectively with their assigned duet partners. They were extremely interested in what each other had to say about one topic in particular. Blaine.

"Tina told me that Blaine has a crush on Sam but that Sam is straight and just come out of a relationship." Jeff announced, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Really? Wow, I knew there was something going on between those two. Poor Blainey, that must be hard. Especially with what I found out." Nick looked a little melancholy to Jeff. Whatever it was that he had found out was not happy news. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"What did you find out?" Jeff asked anyway, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Sam told me a little story about Blaine and Kurt. It was very interesting. Although, you might get upset by it sweetie."

"Why? What happened between them?" Jeff grabbed Nick's hand to hold. He didn't like sad stories, he always needed Nick to hold his hand through them.

"Well, according to Sam, it started at the end of the last year. Apparently Kurt was completely focused on going to this NYADA place and his audition that that was all he would talk about. How much he couldn't wait to get out of Ohio and go to a better place."

"Ouch, that must have really hurt Blaine."

"That's only the beginning, my love. Blaine was obviously hurt and he started pushing Kurt away instead of talking to him. So Kurt met this guy and they started sending sexual innuendos to each other via text. Apparently, according to Sam, there had been hundreds of texts between them in the space of a few days."

"Oh my god! Did Blaine break up with him then?" Nick shook his head, Jeff was getting a little sniffily already so he rubbed his free arm up and down his lovers back.

"No, he did argue with Kurt, but they got everything out into the open and made up. Kurt promised Blaine that he would never feel alone or some such."

"Wow. Blaine must have really been hurting though. How could Kurt do that?"

"Kurt didn't think he was doing anything wrong at all." Nick raised his eyebrows at Jeff. He had not been impressed with Kurt when he had heard that part of the story at all.

"What? But Kurt always seemed like such a sensitive guy." Jeff's brow furrowed in slight anger and confusion.

"I know right. I was shocked too."

"So what happened then?"

"Well Kurt didn't get into NYADA so he stayed in Lima. That is until Blaine told him that he was stuck in a rut, that he didn't belong in Lima any more and he needed to go and fulfil his dreams."

"Blaine really loved him didn't he. To let him go like that." Jeff sighed, he loved romance. He was such a sap.

"Yeah, probably too much. It's gets worse from here. Sam said the first couple of weeks that Kurt went away were fine, but then Kurt got a job as an intern at . At first it was just that Kurt was fully into his new job and so that was all he could talk about when they talked together, which Blaine understood. But then he started missing Skype calls they had arranged. He didn't pick up when Blaine called and even if he did pick up he was never interested in anything that Blaine was doing or listened to Blaine when Blaine needed his advice about stuff. He just fobbed him off. Blaine went in for class president, which he got and Kurt knew he was running and how important it was to Blaine, but he didn't even pick up the phone when Blaine called the evening of the election. He never replied back or sent any congratulatory message. He never even apologised for not calling back."

"What did Blaine do?" Jeff now looked shocked. Nick would never not listen to anything Jeff said to him. He always made it appear to Jeff that he was the most important person in the world and whatever he said was always crucial.

"Well he tried to explain how much he missed talking to Kurt and that he needed him, but Kurt kept fobbing him off for things that weren't even important, like office gossip."

"No way!"

Nick was on a roll and so carried on with the tale of woe that had been Blaine's life for the year. "So Blaine, heartbroken, went around to a guy he met on facebook's house and slept with him."

"Oh my God. Stop for a sec Nick. This is too much." Jeff was sobbing little tears as Nick, close to tears himself, rubbed soothing circles onto his boyfriends back to calm him down. Once calmed down a little Jeff spoke up again through his hiccups. "Why did he do it? No don't tell me, I already know the answer. Poor Blainey. I bet he felt like complete crap after, right?"

"Yeah he did. He told Sam that it was the biggest mistake he had ever made and as soon as he had done it he knew how stupid he had been. He still states now that everything that happened between them was his own fault."

"But Kurt..." Jeff began till Nick interrupted him.

"Yeah I know. Kurt broke his heart first." Nick had started to sound a little infuriated to Jeff. Nick had been close to Blaine when they had both gone to Dalton. He was very upset for his friend. Especially since he had transferred schools primarily for Kurt.

"Did Blaine go and tell Kurt then?"

"Yeah, he felt so guilty he went straight away and told Kurt. After that Kurt didn't talk to him for two months. Blaine tried everything he could to try and explain why he did it, but nothing. Until Thanksgiving. Then Kurt phoned Blaine and told him that he thought they needed to talk."

"Did they?"

"Blaine went to be with Kurt over Christmas because he had just got into NYADA and so he wanted to save for tuition and not come home. They decided they would still be friends, well Kurt mostly decided. Blaine wanted more, but he was going to take things slowly with Kurt and try to win him back."

"So they are friends again?" Jeff was getting more and more confused as the story went on. They were together, they weren't, they were. It was too much for his mind to handle in his already upset state.

"Not really. There's still more."

"Oh my god. It feels like my hearts going around and around like a yo-yo."

"How do you think Blaine feels then?" Nick asked bitterly. He had liked Kurt very much when he spent his time at Dalton, but his self-centeredness and lack of caring for Blaine's feelings had made Nick almost despise the boy.

"Awful I guess." Jeff responded quietly, looked down onto his lap, picking piese of invisible lint off his trousers.

"You said it. After that it was awkward between the two, but they were at least talking. Then Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury's first wedding attempt on Valentine's came up and Kurt flew home for it. They made out in Blaine's car, sang a duet and hooked up. Apparently Kurt told Blaine he was sort of seeing someone when they made out and after the reception they hooked up. Kurt didn't commit to Blaine at all when he told Kurt how much it had meant to him and that he thought that they were soul mates and that he wasn't going to stop trying to get them back together. Kurt didn't put him off though so Blaine thought that he had a real chance to get back with Kurt"

Tears were flowing down Jeff's face by this point. How could Kurt do this to Blaine? Blaine was such a nice person. Yes, Blaine had made a mistake, but he had known that and tried so hard to make amends. Didn't that mean anything to Kurt at all. "What happened next?" Jeff wasn't sure he wanted to know but he had heard this much already.

"Kurt went back to New York and Blaine stayed here. and, although Blaine claims they were only friends. he decided he wanted to propose to Kurt."

"Oh, no! He didn't reject Blaine did he?"

"No, Blaine didn't ask him in the end. He just asked him if he would think about them getting back together. but Kurt told him he needed time. Sam did say though that after the tornado happened Kurt didn't even come home for the memorial service they put on for Blaine and when they found Blaine all he did was text him saying he was 'glad' Blaine was alive then asked him advice on a song selection for his classes."

"What? What did Blaine say about all this?"

"Sam says that he's kept real quiet about it and he doesn't want to push Blaine into talking about it as it's a sensitive subject for Blaine." Jeff just nodded, he felt for Blaine. He didn't condone some of his actions, but he understood why he did them. Feeling alone and unloved by the one person you love the most must be the hardest thing in the world. Jeff didn't know if he could handle being apart from Nick. Nick was his lifeline. He felt that he and Nick really needed to rally around Blaine. He had been through so much this year. It was time for him to be happy and surrounded by loved ones.

* * *

Blaine had grumpily told Sebastian to meet up with him the next day after Mr Shue had told the glee club their assignment. He had been too tired to cope with Sebastian any further that day. The two boys were now sitting in one of the study rooms with music sheets strewn all around them trying to decide on their duet choice. Blaine was not happy. Why the hell did he have to be paired with Sebastian of all people? He really did not need this. His incessant flirting was driving him crazy. It had to stop.

"Seriously Sebastian, this flirting has to stop. I can't take it any more. I'm not some toy for you to play with whenever you feel like it. I'm a person with feelings and emotions. I don't like the things you say and the way you say them to me." Blaine snapped to the tall boy. Sebastian look up from his music shocked.

"I, I didn't realise. I'm sorry. I didn't know it offended you so much. I wont do it any more if you hate it that much."

"Thank you." Blaine politely replied then went back to looking for music. Sebastian thought that this would be the ideal time to try and get some information out of the petite boy.

"Can I ask you something?"

Blaine sighed and looked back up, glaring. "What?"

"Do you have feelings for Sam?"

Blaine's face said it all to Sebastian. _He would be an awful poker player. _"That is none of your business but no I don't have feelings for Sam for your information. He's just a friend. Besides he's straight anyway so its a moot point." _You little liar Blaine Anderson. _Sebastian smirked. He could plainly see on his face how much he cared for the blonde bombshell.

"Whether he's straight or not doesn't mean you can't like him in that way. It just means you don't stand as much of a chance with him wanting you back."

"Don't you mean no chance at all." Blaine pointedly replied placing his head on top of his curled up right fist.

"So you do like him then?" Sebastian teased the boy. He could see that Blaine hated being teased about sensitive subject areas and Sebastian was only human after all, he had to exploit Blaine's weakness somehow.

"I don't want to talk about this with you Sebastian." Blaine shut down, the walls building up around him as he spoke.

"Oh come on. I could help?" Sebastian really genuinely like the boy sitting opposite him, but he also loved playing games and getting those two together would be one hell of a matchmaking game.

"Help with what. There is nothing for you to help with. Sam is straight, he's one of the straightest people I have ever known. He's my friend. That's all. The end."

Sebastian chuckled to himself under his breath. Blaine was really oblivious when it came to other peoples feelings for him. "You do realise that no matter how straight a person is they are never one hundred per cent straight. Even the straightest person in the world has their one exception to the rule."

"Right, whatever. I'm not that ok?"

"How do you know?" Sebastian leaned his chin on his interlaced hands that were on front of him as he leaned his elbows on the table.

"Because he knows that I have a crush on him and he doesn't care. He hasn't shown me any indication that he feels that way back, alright. He's had plenty of opportunity to do so as well."

"How long ago did he find out? Was it pre or post tornado?"

"Why would that matter?" Blaine flung his hands in the air, a look of exasperation covering his face.

"Come on Blaine. You two were trapped under there in that little hole for days. You both almost died. He would be dead if it hadn't been for you. Stuff like that can change peoples perspectives on others. I think its changed Sam's perspective on you."

"How can you be sure, you didn't know what he was like before the tornado."

"True, but I see the way he looks at you, looks after you. He's very protective of you. I'm surprised he hasn't come in here to find out if I have hurt you in any way."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Sebastian was talking a load of rubbish. He didn't have a clue what he was talking about, and Blaine definitely did not want his help for anything.

Look, can we just get on with finding a song for this stupid assignment?"

"I don't think Mr Shue cares about the assignment Blaine. I think he wants us to talk things over and reach an understanding at least."

Blaine's shoulders sagged. "Fine, talk."

"What do you want to know?"

"What makes you, you, Sebastian?"

"That's pretty broad but I guess I'll try my best. Well my mother left me and my father when I was three years old. I don't even remember what she looks like. She just packed her bags one day and left me in an empty house for my father to find when he got back from work. Since he has such an important, time consuming job he felt he couldn't raise me on his own and hired a nanny. My first nanny was really lovely, but she died of cancer when I was ten. The second nanny molested me." Sebastian took a breath. He hated relating the painful past memories of his childhood. It was in the past and it should stay there as far as Sebastian was concerned.

"How long did this nanny do that for?" Blaine's voice was laced with concern, his face a mask of horror. Sometimes Sebastian thought that the boy was too nice for his own good.

"She did that for almost three years and my father didn't really care or was completely oblivious to it. It was my grandmother who found out. She was visiting for the week and she walked in on her touching me down there, if you know what I mean." Blaine nodded, looking a little sick.

"After that my father sent me to live in France for two years with an aunt. It was great and all but, well... I could tell she didn't really want me there. By that time I guess I just tried to find love in whatever place and however I could. I came out in France and she practically threw me out. I started spending nights away from her with random strangers just so I wouldn't have to face her. Thankfully my father decided to bring me back and here I am. I board here twenty four seven unless its the holidays."

"I'm so sorry Sebastian." Blaine was chewing hid bottom lip, which Sebastian noted he mostly did when he didn't really know what to say.

"You know, my friends call me Seb."

"Is that why I've only ever heard people call you Sebastian before?" Blaine jokingly answered, grinning.

Sebastian laughed. "Good one."

Sebastian looked at the frail looking boy he was sitting with. Whatever had happened this year to Blaine was really starting to take its toll on him. "Look I really do want to help you with Sam, honestly. I think he truly likes you as more than friends and I want to help."

"Why?"

"Because everybody deserves a chance at happiness." Sebastian told Blaine directly.

"So do you." Blaine interjected back.

"Yeah, well, accepting me into your second home will help with that. Honestly, I'm sick of being a loner. I just want a place to belong."

"Ok Seb. I'll try." Blaine had pronounced the name meaningfully to Sebastian so he knew that Blaine was willing to act as a friend to this boy. It was too tiring not to and Sebastian wasn't really that bad, just misunderstood by people who were ignorant of his background.

The two boys shook hands and turned to search for the perfect duet song choice from the piles in front of them.


	8. Worrying Times

A/N thanks to all the reviews, favourites and follows. Keep them coming!

I do not own Glee or the characters, or the song in this chapter.

**Chapter Eight**

Artie had never had such amazing school breakfasts before coming to Dalton. He could see why Blaine was so reluctant to eat food from the McKinley cafeteria. He did, but you could tell he didn't think too highly of its quality. That was because he had been spoilt by the amazing food choices at Dalton before transferring to go to McKinley. The only food that Artie knew that topped it was his own mothers. So, with a healthily piled up plate he wheeled himself to the now New Directions table in the dining hall.

He looked to see that, as usual for Blaine these days, he was playing with an apple in front of him, but not eating anything. He thought that maybe he should have a quiet word with Sam or Tina about it. He was starting to seriously worry about the boy. He was looking thinner and thinner every day.

Nick and Jeff came along, and, to Artie's surprise they separated as Jeff came to sit beside himself and Nick sat beside Blaine. He heard the start of the conversation that Nick was having with Blaine and Blaine's slightly angry look, which meant that he was not the only boy here that was worried with how thin Blaine had become lately. He wondered why Sam himself had not said anything.

"Hey Artie. So, how are you getting along with my sister?" Jeff asked politely.

"Great, she's really sweet." Artie happily replied.

Jeff pulled himself up to his full height and loomed a little over Artie in a slightly threatening stance. Artie started to shrink under his gaze a little, worry spreading through him. "Yeah, she is. Look, Artie. My sister is very pretty and I can tell that you have noticed that, but don't you dare try anything with her. She's sweet and innocent and doesn't understand what filthy things go on in boys minds yet, so stay away from her in that way. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Umm, yes. Yes I do. Stay friends, no touching." Artie put his hands up in mock surrender, as his breathing quickened rapidly.

"Exactly. If you do that, we'll get along famously." Jeff grinned and patted Artie on the back as Artie nervously laughed back. Wow. He had never had a conversation with the over protective older brother of a girl before. It had been quite a scary experience. Jeff could be very scary when he wanted to be.

Jeff went back to the bubbly, kind hearted guy that Artie had only ever seen before. "I hope Nick's conversation with Blaine is going as well as ours did. Blaine can be a stubborn dude when he wants to." Jeff conversed easily and warmly with the boy and Artie wondered how he could go from being over protective one second to laid back the next. Being a big brother to a sister must really bring out boys protective natures, Artie mused and replied to Jeff as they ate their breakfast together. Nothing more ever coming up about Grace and the two boys conversed easily and warmly.

* * *

After school had finished the duet teams that had managed to acquire practice rooms ran straight for them to rehearse. David, being a former council member of the Warblers, still had a set of keys to the practice rooms and so had looked one of the rooms off specifically for he and Kitty for that day. As they practised more and more, David was more and more impressed with what he heard.

By the end David was in awe. The little girl had some serious lungs on her. She belted out the last note of a song that was a potential winner for their duet choice. They had met up again today to go through their favourite choices for the duet and had whittled it down to the perfect song choice for them.

"You were amazing!" David praised the girl for her performance.

"Well I should think so. I am the best singer in the whole club after all." Kitty place her hands on her hips. "You were ok, I suppose. You need to practice more if you want to keep up with me vocally though." Kitty lied through her teeth. The truth was that David had been outstanding during that song performance and all the others that they had tried. She may have pretended that she wasn't impressed by him, but inside she most definitely was.

David could see that this girl was a firecracker, which was something he loved in a woman. His greatest weakness was strong, fiery women and this petite cheerleader most certainly was. David had been single for a while since his long time girlfriend and he had broken up at the end of last year when she graduated and went off to Brown. Since then he had been having some time off from girls and been concentrating on his school work. He was a senior after all, he needed to if he wanted to go to Harvard as he wished, and after the whole Warbler incident he had been working his very hardest. Now that he was in the New Directions he was determined to show that he had learnt his lesson and that he was willing to try hard for his achievements. He knew that this girl, however may be a huge distraction, but at this moment in time, he didn't really seem to care.

"I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together then to practice." David gave her his best flirtatious smile.

"Oh please, Morgen Freeman. Don't even bother. I would eat you for breakfast and still have room for the entire Dalton football team." She haughtily replied, secretly loving that he was flirting with her, but not letting him know it. "From the top and keep those hands to yourself."

As she said that they heard a yell from one of the other practice rooms. They both looked at each other puzzled and David told Kitty that he would go and check it out. She nodded and sat down, crossing her legs to wait for David to come back as he walked out of the room to find out what was going on.

* * *

Nick and Sam were currently in nick's room as they had not been able to acquire a practice room and they were in desperate need of practice since they had spent all of yesterday gossiping about Blaine instead of finding their own duet. However Nick wasn't quite done asking the blonde bombshell questions that he wanted answering. "So Sam, Jeff and I were talking last night and we were wondering about something."

"What is it?"

"Well, you said that Kurt stated to Blaine that he had been sort of seeing someone. Exactly how serious was this someone in New York?" Nick quizzed the boy who looked contemplative before answering the question.

"Well, Kurt said that he and Adam were never serious and that they were better as friends. I'm not sure that they even kissed."

"Huh."

"Why? What are you thinking?"

"That Kurt's a liar, that's what." Nick had a dark stormy look in his eyes. He was very angry with Kurt. The next time he saw him was not going to be pleasant. He had taken a look on Kurt's facebook page recently and pictures of Kurt with a guy not familiar to Nick had popped up a lot in the recent months on his page. He guessed that they were pictures of this Adam guy.

"You really think that Kurt was lying about all that to Blaine? Why would he do that?" Sam look intrigued at what the boy could possibly be thinking in regards to Kurt. Sam didn't know whether Kurt would go that far, although Kurt had hidden things from Blaine in the past. Chandler was a prime example.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that he is..." Nick slowly replied, looking aggrieved.

"Well dude, if I hear anything you'll be the first to know." Sam and Nick had gotten to know each other over the past few days. Nick and Jeff had been very close friends with Blaine when he had come to school at Dalton and so they had easily gone back to their close friendship once more. Sam, not wanting to feel left out, had made a conscious effort to befriend the two boys and he found that he liked them both very much. Although Jeff had been a little shy at first, he had eased out of his shell and Sam found him to be a friendly, bubbly individual. He was thankful that Blaine had their support. He really needed it after everything he had been through this year and Sam was scared that he alone would not be enough of a support system for Blaine. He truly worried for his best friend. Especially right now. Everything seemed to be in turmoil in Blaine's life right now. His relationship with Kurt, his future, his health, his home even. Sam didn't know all the ins and outs but it didn't look like his parents marriage was working very well right now. His father hadn't even come home after the tornado had ripped through Lima. He had stayed and bought an apartment in Chicago. Blaine had not said anything to Sam about it, but he could tell that even that was taking it's toll on the slight boy.

"You know that Blaine really looks to you for support, don't you Sam?" Nick ventured.

"Well, we are bros. I mean, we really are like brothers, you know." Sam explained to Nick. It was hard for him to explain exactly what he and Blaine were as the boundaries of their friendship were very blurred indeed. Even more so since they had come to Dalton.

"You sure about that?" Nick quizzed Sam. He didn't know if Sam was aware of his feelings for Blaine or not, but he definitely harboured something for the boy that was more than brotherly affection.

"What do you mean?" Sam just looked at the dark haired boy in confusion. _What could he mean. Blaine and I are the ultimate bros. We are always going to be together. Forever. _

"How do you really feel about Blaine, Sam?"

"I don't know what you mean. He's my best friend. What else is there between us?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Nick raised one eyebrow and looked pointedly at the taller guy. He may be perceptive when it came to others, but not when it was right in front of him.

Sam pursed his lips till they were very thin. The truth was that he didn't really know how he felt about Blaine at this present moment in time and until he did it was a topic of conversation that was off limits. "I think we should start practising our duet Nick." Sam replied quietly.

"Ok, I'm sorry if I offended you Sam. I just, well, its clear to me that you both care deeply for each other. I thought that that meant more than it did. I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again."

"Thank you. It's just, well, a confusing issue for me right now is all. I'd rather not talk about it, if that's alright with you."

"Of course. Let's just practice for now." From that one telling sentence Sam spoke just then told Nick more than he might have gotten if he had spoken about his feelings. Sam definitely cared very deeply for Blaine. Very deeply. So much so that Nick thought that the boy was probably scared of those feelings. He had probably never felt this deeply about someone before. Nick decided he would bide his time about this particular subject with Sam. The boy clearly wasn't ready yet.

The two boys started practising for the duet performance later in the week. Nick kept to his word and didn't bring the subject of Sam's feelings for Blaine again.

Halfway through the duet, Nick's phone went off. It was Jeff. Nick picked it up and pressed the button to take the call as Sam switched the music off.

"Hey Jeffy, what's up?"

* * *

Grace had been having a lot of fun with Artie. She thought that he was very cute, with his adorable glasses and his shirts being buttoned all the way to the top. Plus, he was a really sweet person. She didn't like him in any way other than as a friend, but she was glad that she had been placed with him so she could get to know him better. He had put her at ease quickly, and, as a shy person, that was one thing that she always looked for in a friend. She had a feeling that he would become a really good friend.

"So Grace, are you ready to practice again?" Artie asked the pretty freshman, pushing his glasses up his nose in nervousness. She was probably one of the most attractive girls he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Although she did not have the sensuality of Santana or the hypnotising eyes of Quinn, she had a refreshing innocence about her and her shyness gave her an almost angelic quality to her presence. She did not even realise how pretty she really was.

"Yes Artie. You?" She had followed in Trent's footsteps and donned her own clothes to come to practice from now on and so with her floaty skirt that reached half way down her calves and the buckled sandals she looked a picture of pure innocence. Artie thought that he might be falling for this beautiful girl and fast. She hadn't even realised when he started flirting with her. She just giggled and thought he was being 'cute'.

"You know, you remind me of an angel." Artie smiled at her as she giggled, skipping over to the music player. At that moment, as she was about to turn the music on, her brother walked through the doors of the practice room. He was not quite so enamoured with Artie being paired with his sister. He had had a quiet word with him at breakfast this morning explaining to Artie that his sister was 'off limits' as she was too young to understand complex relationships. Artie very quickly realised Jeff was a very protective brother and there was no way he was going to get in his way. If he didn't want Artie to try anything with his sister, he would not try anything. That didn't stop him from flirting occasionally when they were alone though. Or having daydreams about her.

"Hey, little sis. How are you doing. Can I sneak a peak?" Jeff beamed his hundred watt bulb smile towards his little sister. He absolutely adored his little sister. She was perfect in every way to him.

"Jeffy!" She rushed over to hug her big brother tightly. He was the best big brother in the world. She always knew that he was there for her and he was always supportive of everything she did. "We were just about to rehearse, come sit and listen." She skipped over to a chair and pushed Jeff down into it, kissing him on the forehead and going over to put the music on to practice.

**So no one told you life was gonna be this way**

**You're job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA**

**It's like you're always stuck in second gear**

**And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month**

**Or even your year but...**

Grace belted out the first verse with fervour. She loved friends and so when Artie suggested that they did a song about friendship since they didn't really know each other well enough to do a love song as a duet she he practically leapt at him about whether they could do the theme song from Friends. What better song about friendship than the one from the show about that subject. Grace could not think of one and she had been so happy when Artie had agreed to do this song choice. Artie joined in with the chorus with her and they both harmonised well together, smiling as they sang the upbeat tune.

**I'll be there for you**

**When the rain starts to fall**

**I'll be there for you**

**Like I've been there before**

**I'll be there for you**

**'Cuz you're there for me too...**

**You're still in bed at ten **

**And work began at eight**

**You've burned your breakfast**

**So far...things are going great**

**Your mother warned you there'd be days like these**

**Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has bought **

**You down to your knees that...**

As Artie sang the next verse he glanced over at Grace, who was bopping along to the tune. He thought she was so cute. She had been so excited at the thought of doing this song that Artie just couldn't say no. How could he when she batted her innocent little eyelashes at him. If he had his choice he wouldn't have picked this song but she had been so eager that he had not been able to refuse her. He had a feeling that he would not be able to refuse much from this girl.

**I'll be there for you**

**When the rain starts to fall**

**I'll be there for you**

**Like I've been there before**

**I'll be there for you**

**'Cuz you're there for me too...**

**No one could ever know me**

**No one could ever see me**

**Seems you're the only one who knows**

**What it's like to be me**

**Someone to face the day with**

**Make it through all the rest with**

**Someone I'll always laugh with**

**Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah**

**It's like you're always stuck in second gear**

**And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month**

**Or even your year but...**

**I'll be there for you**

**When the rain starts to fall**

**I'll be there for you**

**Like I've been there before**

**I'll be there for you**

**'Cuz you're there for me too...**

After the two finished the last note, Jeff came and picked his sister up in a bear hug. "You were amazing, Gracie. That best I've ever heard you. You are gonna blow everyone away." Jeff was going to give his sister a sloppy kiss on the cheek when he heard a shout from one of the practice rooms further along the corridor.

"What was that?" Artie asked the two siblings, worry forming his on his face.

"I don' know. You stay here, I'll check it out." Jeff told the two of them, hugging his sister again quickly as a look of slight fear crossed her delicate features. "It's ok my belle. Everything is going to be fine. Alright? No need to worry." Grace nodded her head and watched her brother fly out of the room, leaving Artie and Grace alone to wonder what was going on. Grace held out her hand for Artie to take and he did so with no hesitation.

* * *

Blaine was trying very hard to be friends with Sebastian. He had not snapped at him for almost a whole day, but the boy was making it hard for him. Blaine might be giving the boy a chance by extending his friendship towards him, but he had not fully forgiven him for everything that he had previously done to the New Directions. Nor did he trust the boy completely. He had given him the benefit of the doubt when telling him that story, and at the time it had shocked and appalled him, but that night Blaine had pondered as he laid in bed and wondered how much of it was the truth and how much fiction. Could he one hundred per cent believe the boy? He desperately wanted to see that Sebastian was a good person at heart, he hated disliking people. It was hard work and not really who he was.

"So, my pretty little gay friend. Are you ready to rehearse?" Sebastian leant down towards Blaine, who was finding the right song on the music player.

"I told you not to flirt with me Sebastian. You promised, remember?" Blaine shot back, deadpan.

"That wasn't flirting, that was stating a fact." Sebastian's grin a mile wide.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He really could have done without this rehearsal today. He was starting to feel a little light-headed and he just wanted to get this over with so he could go and lay down and sleep for the next fifty years.

"You really ought to get some rest you know. You look awful. Maybe you should have a couple of days off to recuperate."

"Thank you for pointing that out to me Sebastian. I didn't know that I look absolutely hideous right now. I'll have to do something about that." Blaine looked darkly at Sebastian. He was sick, yes. He knew that. It wasn't going to go away overnight though. He was being as bad as Nick had been this morning. He wished they would let him get over it on his own, in his own time.

Sebastian decided to drop the health thing. Blaine obviously had enough people hounding him about that particular subject. "Before we begin, how are you and Sam getting along?"

"Fine Sebastian. As always." Blaine exhaled loudly. He wished fervently that Sebastian would stop with the whole Sam thing. Sam could not possibly have feelings for him, not in that way. What was the point in getting his hopes up for nothing. It would only be false hope after all.

"Has he told you he likes you yet?" Sebastian pried.

"Will you just leave it and put the music on already. Jeez. I'm starting to regret letting you on the team now."

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry. I'll stop with the Sam thing. For now." Sebastian went over to put the music on and walked back so he was on the opposite side of the room to Blaine, who was to start the duet. As Sebastian turned to face the shorter boy he could see Blaine's eyelids start to flutter and he wobbled a little.

"Whoa, Blaine. Are you alright?" Sebastian asked with worry lacing his voice as he started walking forward to see if the boy was ok. Before he managed to cross the room he could see Blaine's knees buckle and his whole body slumped forwards as he collapsed on the floor.

"Blaine!" Sebastian screamed out and rushed to his side, shaking the boy to see if he was still conscious. When he didn't respond, Sebastian panicking a little, tears starting to spring in the corners of his eyes, called out help as loudly as he could and tried to place Blaine in the recovery position.

"Hang in there Blaine." The boys breathing was shallow and rasping, as if he had lungs full of dirt and he couldn't get any air in. Sebastian, who had tears streaming down his face now, looked up when he heard footsteps pound into the room and saw Jeff fly in.

"Blaine! What happened? Have you phoned an ambulance yet?" Jeff asked, his eyes wild and panicked. All Sebastian could do was shake his head.

"He just collapsed. I..."

"It's ok. Stay with him." Sebastian sat kneeling next to Blaine, holding onto his free hand for comfort. Jeff took charge and, as he saw David come into the room, yelled at him to phone an ambulance. Jeff knew that both Nick and Sam would not have heard the commotion as they were practising in Nick's room. He phoned his boyfriend up immediately.

Nick picked up after the second ring. "Hey Jeffy, what's up?"

"You need to come to practice room five Nick. Right now. Sam too."

"Why? What's happened?"

"It's Blaine. He's collapsed."

"What? Oh my God. We'll be there as soon as we can." Nick hastily ended the call on his end and looked straight at Sam with troubled eyes.

"What's wrong dude? What did Jeff call you about?" Sam questioned the boy, puzzled.

"We need to get over to the practice rooms now Sam." Nick dragged the boy by the arm and jogged out the dorms and towards the practice rooms. As they were jogging Sam asked what had happened.

"It's Blaine. He's collapsed."

"What!" Sam, no longer jogging, sprinted rapidly towards the rooms till he saw a small crowd stood outside one of the practice rooms. He shoved his way through the crowd to find Jeff and Sebastian kneeling by his side, Sebastian in tears and Jeff close to crying as well.

"What the hell dude? What did you do?" Sam yelled at Sebastian, anger filling his tone.

"I didn't do anything. He just collapsed as we started the duet. I swear." Sebastian stated weeping openly. Blaine was one of the only people who had ever really even tried to be Sebastian's friend, and, although he acted flippant towards everyone, he was really, very fond of Blaine. He just didn't know how to express himself very well when it came to his, or others feelings.

Sam knelt down to see if Blaine had hurt himself as he fell, but he looked unhurt apart from being unconscious and his breathing rasping loudly. Sam bit his bottom lip to stop the tears from falling out of his own eyes and stroked Blaine's hair out of his eyes gently. The boy had been using a lot less gel lately, which was one of the indicators to Sam that he still wasn't completely over his illness. Sam had tried to keep the boy from over exerting himself, but Blaine was one of the most stubborn people he knew. So he had done all he could by giving him his hoodies and shirts to wear to stop him from being cold. As he looked down at the unconscious boy he saw how thin and frail Blaine had become and his heart stopped cold in his chest. I_ should have noticed earlier. I should have done something. Oh God, what am I going to do without Blaine? I can't live without him._

As the ambulance came they asked for the boys to give them room but Sam refused and stayed by his side. He told them that he was Blaine's brother and so they acquiesced and allowed him to stay and ride in the ambulance once Blaine had been stretchered on.

Sam held his best friends hand as they drove, allowing the tears to fall down his cheeks.

"Please be ok Blaine. Please. Please don't leave me. You're all I have." Sam whispered close to Blaine's face through his sobs and leant his head against Blaine's chest. He clutched the boys hand tightly close to his own chest and wept on top of Blaine for the rest of the trip.

A/N – song used – Rembrandt's – I'll Be There For You.


	9. With a Little Help From His Friends

A/N Just to note for anyone English like me Blaine's 64 pounds, is 4 stone 6lbs or just over 29 kg...

And yes I know it's a long chapter, sorry guys. Can't help it. Couldn't find a good place to split it so here is the whole thing. also, yes this is a Blaine and Sa mheavy chapter, but the next chapter is more of those lovely Warblers again. :D

Thanks to all the reviews, follows and favourites. They mean a lot. :D

I don't own Glee or the characters. or the song.

**Chapter Nine**

Sam was sitting, watching Blaine breathing with a tube stuck down his throat. The smaller boy had not gained consciousness since he had collapsed and Sam was frantic with worry. They had not only put a tube down his throat to help with his breathing, but had also placed a drip onto him as the doctors were so worried about his weight. Or lack of it. They had been so concerned about his weight that they wanted to weigh him when he was fully conscious once again. Sam didn't really understand half the words that the doctors had used when they had spoken to him and Blaine's mother, once she had arrived at the hospital. Whatever it was, it hadn't sounded good. He was very, very sick. Blaine's mother had expressly told Sam that Blaine would be coming home to get better and would not be returning to school until he was. Which could be very far into the future from what Sam gathered. He knew that Blaine was not a particularly religious person, but he had taken the boys, small, frail looking hand in his own and prayed whilst holding it tight. Since then, he had not let Blaine's hand go. He couldn't. Sam felt that if he let the boys hand go, Blaine would never return. Sam couldn't let that happen. Not his best friend. Not his kind hearted, loyal, understanding Blaine. The thought of never seeing him laugh or even cry again made fresh tears spring into his eyes. Blaine was the one person in Sam's life who truly understood him and never judged him. He couldn't imagine his life without Blaine. But seeing him look so small and fragile, so withered, a shell of what Blaine once was, almost destroyed Sam completely. His hope of ever seeing Blaine healthy again was fading fast the longer that it took for him to wake up.

He placed his head onto the bed next to Blaine and tried to figure out what to do. What to say to the others. They were probably all out there. Outside the room. Sam's universe had become this whole room in the last few hours that he had been there.

"Please wake up Blaine." Sam whispered pleadingly as the new tears fell freely down his already streaked face.

He didn't know how much time had passed, Blaine's mother had been with the doctors for a long time it seemed and Sam was all alone. He hated being alone. Despised it. Blaine knew this, so why wasn't he waking up? Just then Sam heard a small cough from the direction of the bed and felt Blaine's hand move out of his own. He lifted his head up as the cough became a choke and saw Blaine trying to rip the tube in his throat out as he gasped for air.

"Blaine! Oh my God. Thank you. Oh, Thank you God. You're awake. You're awake." Sam flung his arms around the small boy tightly and sobbed into him, relief flooding through Sam's body.

"Sam?" Blaine rasped out, his throat sounding very croaky from all the coughing. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You collapsed during your rehearsal with Sebastian. Who actually looked upset by the way. I wasn't sure he could feel that depth of emotion, but it's there buried deep within him, I guess." Sam explained, he reached up to stroke some of Blaine's curls out of his eyes. Not only had Blaine stopped gelling his hair so much since the tornado had struck, but he hadn't had it cut either and his curls were starting to get quite long. Sam didn't want to tell him, but he thought that Blaine looked very nice with his hair this length, letting the curls fly free around him. He thought Blaine's hair was beautiful. It framed his face like a halo and made him look, to Sam, a little like an angel. Not that Sam was going to be telling his best friend that. Not right now, anyway. That would just be too weird to him to speak those words.

"Uh. When can I leave?" Blaine stirred as he tried to sit up. Sam held him down on the bed and perched on the edge so he was closer to his friend.

"I don't know. They said a whole bunch of stuff that I didn't understand to your mum and me. She's still with them." Blaine just groaned at that comment. He really hated hospitals and people fussing over him. He would be fine. He could look after himself. Blaine started to try to get up, but found that Sam kept him pinned down onto the bed.

"Sam, what are you doing? I want to go now please. I'm fine."

"No you're not Blaine. Do you know how long you have been here unconscious? Hours, Blaine. Hours. Like, at least five hours. You are not fine. You could have died. You nearly did die. That's one thing I did pick up from the doctors. They said that you are seriously underweight and basically you could be dead right now. What would I have done if you had died Blaine? You're all I have. You need to start looking after yourself and letting others look after you too. Like me, and your mum. She's taking you home to look after you until you're well enough to come back to school."

Blaine took everything that Sam was saying in. He was a little shocked at what Sam had said. _I nearly died? I'm really that ill? Maybe Sam's right. Maybe I should let other people take care of me..._

"I nearly died?" Blaine whispered to Sam, his eyes had gotten wider as it sank in that he could well be lying on a cold slab right now. Sam nodded back to Blaine, too upset to say anything further. He didn't think he could live without Blaine in his life.

At that point, Blaine's mother walked back into the room with the doctor.

"Ah, I see you are awake Blaine." The doctor began ticking and writing things down onto Blaine's medical chart as his mother moved to the other side of Blaine that wasn't occupied by Sam and stroked her sons hair asking him how he felt. Blaine snaked his right hand out to take Sam's in his own. He didn't want to be separated from Sam, not by his mother, not by anyone. Sam was the person who meant the most to him in his life right now. He couldn't leave him. Not now. He was everything.

"Now we are going to take you into another room to weigh you Blaine because we are very concerned about your weight and we need to know exactly what we are dealing with here." The doctor patiently and politely told the small boy, who nodded, looking a little frightened.

"Don't worry dude. I'll be with you the whole time." Blaine turned his head to face Sam and the blonde boy could see his shoulders visibly relax at that thought. They wheeled him through to the other room using a wheelchair and Sam helped him up onto the scales. Sam hadn't realised quite how skinny Blaine had truly become until he scooped him up from his seat. It was like lifting a small child, he didn't weigh much at all. He could feel Blaine's ribs sticking out and tried not to show how deeply troubled he was to Blaine. He knew he would freak out otherwise. Sam saw Blaine's weight on the scales first, as the scales faced away from the patient. He was horrified at the number on the scales. Blaine only weighed 64 pounds. How could he not have noticed his best friend get that skinny? Sam felt so guilty, it was all his fault. His beautiful, bubbly friend had gotten ill because of him. He should have noticed earlier.

"Well Mr Anderson, the figure here really worries me. I think we need to start you on a diet plan to get you back up to a healthy weight. I would also recommend seeing a therapist about why this may have occurred because I think you may have an eating disorder. Your brother here tells me you haven't been eating properly in some time. Well, I can tell you honestly, at this weight you are now, if you don't start eating again today, you will most likely be dead within the next few weeks."

Sam could see Blaine's eyes become fearful at that comment, and more than a little shocked. He could see the tears threatening to spill down his now gaunt face and pulled him into a hug as he moved him back to his chair. Once there, he held onto Blaine's right hand tightly in comfort and support. He would get Blaine back again. He would help him to gain the weight again, to eat again and become his Blaine again. Whatever Blaine needed, he was there.

"I'm here for you Blaine. Always." Sam whispered into his ear and Sam saw the boy nod subtly. The doctor and Blaine's mother talked more about what Blaine would need to do to get better. From what the boys could gather, Blaine was going to need stronger drugs to help him finally get over his pneumonia and he would need to eat a high protein and carbohydrate diet to try and gain the weight on, while remaining healthy.

"Sam?" Blaine asked, his voice quiet.

"Yes Blaine?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Blaine sounded so young asking for Sam and he complied quickly. He wanted Blaine to become his strong self again. Sam had always admired how strong Blaine was as a person. He never let anything defeat him, but this illness and his not eating was starting to take its toll. Sam didn't know if even Blaine was strong enough to conquer all this and so he vowed that he would be the strong one, for now at least.

"Sure, B. Course I will." There was absolutely no way Sam was letting Blaine out of his sight.

* * *

Blaine's mother had grudgingly allowed Sam to stay with him that night and the nurse had set up a spare bed for Sam to sleep on in the room that Blaine was staying in. Sam, still holding Blaine's hand, watched the nurse set it all up and thanked her. He was not going to be using it, but it didn't hurt to thank her for her work.

Blaine, knowing exactly what Sam was intending to do, took his hand out of Sam's as soon as the nurse had left so he could scoot over on his bed and lay on his side, away from Sam. Blaine felt a dip in the mattress as the larger boy slid in behind Blaine to spoon him, wrapping his arms protectively around his best friend.

"Sam I really don't want to go with my mum. I want to stay with you."

"I don't think your mum is giving you a choice mate."

"I hate it there. It's not my home. It's so cold and huge and lifeless in that place. My grandparents are never there, probably because they hate it just as much as me, and my mum and I already have an awkward relationship since I came out. Not as weird as my relationship with my dad granted, but, still weird anyway."

"I'm sorry Blaine. I know you don't want to go but I think it might be for the best." Sam hated admitting that but his mother could probably take better care of him then Sam could.

"No it's not. I need to be with people who love me. Who care. Surrounded by the people who care most about me, and that's at Dalton, not in that house."

"It's your mum you need to convince, not me dude. I would love for you to come back with me."

He could hear Blaine's quiet weeping and pulled the boy more tightly into his hold, rocking him back and forth until he calmed himself and fell into slumber. Once he was asleep, Sam kissed his forehead and bid him goodnight before joining him in slumber.

* * *

Marley absolutely adored Trent. He was so full of life and the happiness that exuded him, even after everything he had been through this year was remarkable. He was such fun to be around and she loved his enthusiasm. They got along really well. He reminded her a bit of the male version of Unique. Sassy and cheeky, but such kindness and a huge heart. She hoped that the other boys from the Warblers would be able to forgive Trent soon and that Trent would stop feeling so guilty about what the Warblers did to them at sectionals. After all, she had not been entirely blameless herself, so she knew what he was going through in a way.

Trent got on with Marley like a house on fire. She was so sweet, kind, caring and forgiving of everything. She made him feel that he could be himself again and that he deserved to be happy once more. Trent didn't know how anyone could not like Marley and the fact that she had such an amazing relationship with her mother, who was catering at Dalton at the moment, made his heart swell. She always came, every day to see her mother at work and spend time with her. He thought she was an astonishing person for that. Most of the people at Dalton were quite distant with their parents, for one reason or another. That was why they were at boarding school he assumed. He, himself, had a decent relationship with his parents, but seeing Marley and her mother made him want to be closer to his parents. Plus her smile lit up the room, and that to Trent, meant that she was a special, one of a kind, girl.

The two had been practising their duet all week, but today they felt deflated. After hearing the news of Blaine, it was as if a great light in their team had been taken from them and everything in the club was darker, murkier. Blaine was such a huge presence in the club that everyone was feeling the effects.

"Trent, I was thinking that maybe we should do something for when Blaine gets back. What do you think?" Marley spoke up, asking the older boy for his advice.

"I think that's a great idea, but what did you have in mind?" Trent smiled back at her encouragingly.

"Maybe, instead of us all doing the duets we were assigned, we could put together a group number for Blaine. I mean, we would have to run it past Mr Shue first of course, but I just thought he might need a little cheering up. A little reminder that we are all there to support him and that we are all thinking of him. I really admire Blaine and I think after everything he has been through this year he deserves to have something to cheer him up." Marley's idea sounded really heartfelt to Trent and he loved it. He didn't know all the details of what had happened to Blaine this year but he knew it was not good. He definitely wasn't with Kurt any longer since he hadn't seen the boy around, or even heard Blaine mention him at all. That was probably part of what had happened, but Trent didn't want to pry. If Blaine wanted to talk about it, he was there for him, if not then he understood and respected his privacy.

"I think that's a lovely idea. Shall we go find Mr Shue now and ask him if we can organise this?" Trent asked his new, favourite friend.

"Yeah, lets."

The two left to go find Mr Shue in his office and introduce their idea of a group song to cheer Blaine up.

* * *

The next morning Blaine's mother came to pick up the two boys. She had packed a lot of his clothes up at Dalton the previous evening and brought them back home with her afterwards so her son would have his own clothes to wear. She was hoping that Blaine would get better and quickly because she did not have the best relationship with her youngest son. He was too much like his father, that, and he was, well, different. She had always favoured her first son. She had only really ever wanted one child but was caught later in life, getting pregnant accidentally with Blaine. Being a mother again at the age of forty three was not easy on her and she had suffered with anti natal depression afterwards, thus the start of their strained relationship stemmed right from birth. Adding his other quirks to the equation did not help. But he was her son and she loved him all the same, despite all of these things. That didn't mean that they got along however. He stubbornness and quick temper made their disagreements larger than they needed to be and only Cooper had ever managed to get these battles under control. She was thankful that Cooper had said he would be coming back to Ohio as soon as he had finished filming his latest project. He was coming to see Blaine and make sure his brother was alright and also to help his mother look after him for a while. Her Cooper always came through for her. He was such a gem.

Whilst the two boys were waiting for Blaine's mother to arrive and pick them up from the hospital, Blaine had told Sam about Sebastian and his incessant flirting with him that was driving him crazy. Sam told Blaine that he would have words. He couldn't believe that Sebastian was still trying that after Blaine had asked him not to. He was outraged that Sebastian thought that he could treat Blaine in that way. He would not be doing that again. Not if Sam had anything to say about it. His mother came and told Sam that she would drop him off at Dalton on the way and so they could say their goodbyes there before wheeling her son, who was adamant he could walk but did not win that disagreement, out to the car. Sam climbed into the back with Blaine, taking his hand for the journey.

As they approached Dalton Sam could feel Blaine squeezing his hand very tightly. Sam's heart sank in his stomach at the thought of Blaine leaving his side, but he tried to keep optimistic for Blaine's sake. Sam got out of the car when she parked in one of the spaces near the dormitories, twisting to see Blaine climb out after him and fling his arms around Sam's neck.

"Please don't leave me Sam." Blaine's voice wobbled. His heart was aching. He needed to stay with Sam. Yearned to. Upon realising that he was to be parted from Sam, the sudden realisation of how he truly felt about Sam hit him like a ton of bricks and nearly had him keeling over. He no longer only had a crush on his best friend. He had fallen in love with him. Blaine closed his eyes and tried his very hardest to put these feelings into a box inside his heart. He couldn't feel this way. Sam wouldn't feel the same. But he couldn't help himself. Everyday day, every second he fell harder and harder for his best friend.

"It won't be for long B. I swear, you'll be back in no time. I'll come visit you every weekend too." Sam could feel his heart constrict at the thought of not seeing Blaine everyday, but kept it locked up tight inside of him. He would see his friend again, it was only a matter of time after all.

* * *

Sam, after waving Blaine off, immediately walked to Sebastian's dorm room. He had a bone to pick with the boy. Knocking on his closed door he heard rummaging and shuffling before Sebastian pulled his single room dorm door open.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sam demanded of the boy.

"Pardon? I don't know what you are talking about." Sebastian looked flummoxed at the blonde's extreme reaction to something that he did not even know he had done.

"Blaine. He told me what you have been doing." Sam accused, pointing fiercely at the boy, his words sounding like acid.

"What have I been doing?" Sebastian knew full well what this was about now but was going to get clarification just the same. He was trying to lengthen this argument in the hopes that Sam would run out of steam.

"Flirting with him. He doesn't like it and at the moment he really doesn't need it. He's sick enough as it is. If I ever hear of you flirting with him or even see you giving him a lecherous look, I will beat the crap out of you. And don't think I won't."

"Wow, well that wasn't even a veiled threat was it?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows and smirked. He was using his defence mechanism of being a jerk. He knew he shouldn't have, but it was like it was ingrained inside of him and he just didn't know how to get rid of it.

"I mean it Sebastian. Flirt with any of the other guys, I don't care, but Blaine is off limits. You understand?"

"I understand perfectly. I will never flirt with Blaine again. I promise, cross my heart." Sebastian made the motion of crossing his heart in hopes that Sam would take that as a sign he meant his words.

"Don't joke about this Sebastian. I'm serious."

"So am I. I saw how sick he was. I mean it this time. I won't flirt with him any more. It stresses him out and I don't want to see him as sick as that ever again." Sebastian kept his straight face on to try and show how serious he was. He had been ridiculously scared of Blaine's collapse and it hit home to him that he needed to be more supportive than predatory. Besides, Blaine was completely in love with Sam, so Sebastian did not really have a chance anyway. You could see it every time Blaine looked at the great hulk of a boy. Why Blaine loved him, he didn't really understand, but then he did know Sam a hell of a lot better than Sebastian did. He could say one thing for certain. He was very loyal and protective of his friends and that was not a bad thing to be.

"Well good. But I am keeping an eye on you to make sure you keep your word because although Blaine sees the good in you, I don't trust you one jot. By the way, I always keep my word, do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes. You will beat the living crap out of me if I don't leave Blaine alone."

Sam gave him one more disgusted look before turning tail and stalking back to his shared room. He had nearly hit the boy then and there. The only thing holding him back was the inevitable disappointment that both Mr Shue and Blaine would have in Sam using violence to solve the problem. He went back to his room and immediately took a cold shower to try and calm himself down.

* * *

Richard and Ryder had picked out a duet relatively quickly and had practised it a couple of times before deciding that they were ready to perform it. They had spent the rest of the time they had had this week getting to know each other better. They found that they had bonded mutually over sports. They were both jocks and loved sports, especially football and basketball.

As they were playing one on one basketball with each other, having great fun together, since most of their friends on the glee club were not really that into sports as such, they saw both Trent and Marley sit on the edge of the outside court they were playing on, waiting for them to finish their game. Richard, the ball in his hand, sweat pouring down his face, jogged over to see what the two wanted with them. _Was their going to be an emergency meeting or something?_ _Has something else happened to Blaine? _Richard hoped not, Blaine was a really cool guy, and someone he admired greatly.

"Hey Richard. Marley and I came up with a really great idea and we were hoping that you would help us out with it." Trent started the conversation, the girl just trying to look enthusiastic at their idea.

"Sure, what's the idea Trent?" Richard asked the boy. He had forgiven and forgotten all that had happened between Trent and the Warblers, trying to get himself back to track and do the right thing for the rest of the year. Forgiving Trent had been Richard's first step.

"Well, we thought that instead of the duets we were going to perform, we would do a group number for Blaine when he gets back. Mr Shue thinks it a good idea too, so we just need to tell everybody and get them all together. Do you think you could help us out with it?"

"Sure thing. Hey Ryder. Over here." Richard waved the younger boy over and took over the assignation of troops in order for this idea to become a reality.

"What's up?" Ryder, slightly puffed asked him.

"We're not doing the duets any more. We're doing a group song for Blaine. Can you go tell some of the others? Anyone you find in the practise rooms, tell them to go straight to the main rehearsal room so we can start practising."

"Sure. I'll meet you there." Ryder sprinted to the entrance of the building that housed all the music practise rooms and began searching out all the glee club members."

"Do you know if Blaine is ok?" Richard asked Trent specifically once Ryder had left, Marley in tow.

"Not at the moment. Maybe one of the others will know. Especially if Sam's back from visiting Blaine at the hospital." Trent shrugged, but looked a little worried for his team mate. Richard understood completely. Blaine had been a part of their team before and they felt great loyalty to the boy, even now. That, and he was a stand up guy.

"OK, well, I'll go look in the dorms for everyone, see if anyone is about in there."

"Great. See you later." Trent waved goodbye and headed straight to the rehearsal room to organise the troops once they arrived. He had chosen a song when they had had the meeting with Mr Shue, and he had really loved the idea. Mr Shue had wanted them to come together as a team and this was exactly what he wanted. Not only that but their practising their duets had given them all time to get to know their partner better as well. He could already see new, strong bonds forming and Mr Shue was really happy with how things were progressing.

* * *

Becky thought that Jake was very attractive. He was everything she looked for in a guy. He was dark, tall, handsome, mysterious. That, and her mother would absolutely hate him. So she had been flirting with him outrageously for the entire week. She knew he had a thing going with Marley but that didn't stop her trying anyway, at first. He hadn't exactly told her to stop either. In fact, she thought he was definitely flirting back. He hadn't made a move however, so she had just kept to light flirting and innuendos. She was not gong to steal anyone who was in love with someone else. She thought quite a few of the Dalton boys were good looking and she wanted to keep her options open right now. She had thought maybe she would try to get to know that Richard guy a little better...

Jake liked Becky. She was fun and a little bit cheeky, which he did like in women. He was however, in love with Marley, so although he flirted back with the girl, it was not serious. Just light banter amongst the two. He felt that Becky had sensed that and had eased off in her admirations in him throughout the week. They were still getting along really well though. He figured that that was just the way their relationship was going to be. A little flirtatious, but completely innocent in reality.

Jake and Becky were practising their duet when Marley ran into the room. They had been sitting very close to one another and Becky had been leaning towards Jake in an obviously flirtatious way. Marley was not happy at seeing this, but decided she would have a quiet chat with Jake later about it. At the moment it was about Blaine, not her.

"Jake, we need you and Becky to go to the rehearsal room. We are all going to do a group number for Blaine."

"Cool, we'll be there in a few." Jake responded, getting up to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. That settled it for Marley. Becky was not competition. She smiled lovingly back at her boyfriend an sprinted out of the room to find others.

Becky and Jake packed up their things and rushed to the rehearsal room in order to meet up with the rest of the team.

* * *

Blaine was lying in bed, but couldn't sleep. The huge bedroom that had been chosen by his mother as his own in his grandparents house whilst he spent the rest of the year at Dalton felt indistinct and cold to him. The room had none of Blaine's personal things in it that made it feel homely to him. It felt as if he were a guest in the house. Which, basically, he was. No amount of money and space could make up for the fact that this was not Blaine's home and it would never be his home.

Dalton was the only home he had any more. Since the tornado his parents had not really spoken to one another and all. His mother told him was that she was staying here with her parents for the rest of his school year so she could be nearer to him. The fact that he spent all his time at the school and didn't see her at all did not seem to factor into why she felt the need to stay here and not go to Chicago to be with his dad. He knew what this all meant of course. They had separated and used the tornado as an excuse to Blaine.

He felt as if his whole life was spiralling out of control and there was nothing he could do about it. His parents, his love life, his future, his health. It had all escaped his control. Blaine liked being in control and this made him feel desperate and confusion seeped into his entire being. He was uncertain about it all and he hated that feeling. It was driving him crazy and making him worry. Worry so much he had stopped eating because this was one of the only things that he could control in his life any longer. Only now that was out of control too. The only thing that was anchoring him to the ground was Sam. He needed to get back to Sam.

He flung the sheets off of himself and started packing. He started with the pills he needed to take and went from there. Once he had thrown everything together in his two suitcases, he pulled on his converse and a hoodie he still had of Sam's, phoned for a taxi and waited outside for it to pick him up. He couldn't stay in that house any longer, he needed to get back to the one thing in his life that made sense. His heart pounded at the thought of seeing him once more. He just needed to wait patiently for the taxi that was going to drive him back to his home and his best friend. Whom he loved. He was too tired to drive which was why he had phoned a taxi, and besides, Sam had their shared car at Dalton. Standing in his pyjamas and Sam's hoodie, he waited silently, hoping the his mother wouldn't wake up to find him standing at the gates.

* * *

Nearly forty minutes later, Blaine slipped into their shared room, feeling like a zombie. It was quarter to five in the morning and he had not slept at all. He felt completely exhausted. He dumped his luggage, flung Sam's hoodie aside, god only knew where and crawled into Sam's bed with him. He snuggled into the familiar scent of Sam and warmth of his body, a smile breaching his face. His Sam. His wonderful, supportive, nurturing Sam. How had he ever not loved this boy. He was an astonishing person and he understood Blaine better than anyone else ever had. Including Kurt. Blaine still didn't really know how he felt about Kurt any more, but he certainly had discovered that he loved Sam today. Very, very much. He felt Sam's arms snake around his tiny waist and hold him protectively and Blaine snuggled further into Sam, breathing in the scent that he loved so much.

"Hmm, Blaine." Sam called out and tightened his hold on the boy.

"Sam?" Blaine whispered back but heard no reply. Sam was fast asleep. Blaine decided that he would do the same and promptly feel into deep slumber in the larger boys arms. A smile on his face.

When Sam woke up the next morning he could feel someone in his arms. Looking down he saw that it was Blaine. Confused about how the boy had gotten there but happy none the less, his heart soaring at the sight. He shook the boy in his arms gently to wake him.

"Hmm, stop Sam. I'm sleeping."

"Not any more you're not. Come on, get up an ready for breakfast. I'm making sure you eat Blaine. You need to gain weight remember?"

"I remember Sam." Blaine rubbed his eyes, to try and wake himself up a little.

"Dude, you can go to sleep again after breakfast." Sam poked him till he got up and dressed.

"Does your mum know that you are here?" Sam asked the smaller boy when his phone started ringing. It was Blaine's mother. "I'm guessing that's a no then." Blaine looked guiltily at Sam and tried to give his best puppy dog eyes at him. Sam rolled his eyes and laughed at the boy. Blaine was so cute when he tried to act all innocent. He took the call and received the onslaught for his best friend.

* * *

Tina had been on the phone to Rachel to tell her about the news from Ohio. She had told the diva and future starlet about Blaine's health problems to her and she had sounded really worried on the phone, saying that she had known nothing of Blaine's illness at all. Tina knew that Kurt had known, Blaine had told him himself over the phone about his pneumonia Not the latest incident of course, but everything else. Tina was puzzled as to why Kurt wouldn't have passed on this information to his best friend and room mate. She had tried to get a hold of Kurt herself to tell him about Blaine being in hospital and the such, but he had not answered his phone. She could only assume he was avoiding her as he always answered his phone. He was addicted to his phone.

However, the phone call with Rachel had proven fruitful to Tina in that she had found out some really interesting and rather large news regarding Kurt. She was hesitant to tell Blaine in his fragile state, and, since he was not at Dalton at the moment, she decided to go and find Sam to tell him and see what he thought they should do about the news. She found Sam in the rehearsal room with all the other members when she arrived, slightly late due to her phone call and asked Sam if they could have a word in private.

The others in the group were discussing when they would sing to Blaine. Tina was a little confused at that as she thought that he was at home recuperating at the present moment till Sam told her that Blaine had sneaked back in the middle of the night. His mother was giving him a lecture right at this very moment, but Blaine was determined to stay. Tina hoped he would and Sam agreed with her. Blaine would only try and come back anyway. He was stubborn like that. It was better for him to stay in one place and Sam had promised Blaine's mum that he would take really good, diligent care of her son before he left to go to this rehearsal. He could see that she was starting to relent though as he left. Blaine's stubbornness had kicked in to the highest degree. He wanted to be with Sam. Period.

"So what's up Tina?" Sam asked the girl. She was a bit of a drama queen, but usually what she had to say had some semblance of truth to it.

"I have just been on the phone with Rachel. She told me something really interesting about Kurt. I don't know whether to tell Blaine though." Tina told him, trying to remain calm but her voice had become really high pitched towards the end of the sentence.

"Tell him what? What's the news Tina?" This had piqued Sam's curiosity. What news about Kurt could she possibly have?

"Apparently Kurt has been seeing Adam since January." Sam, trying not to sigh and sound sarcastic in his response, replied very slowly and carefully to her 'news'.

"Yeah, we knew that he was sort of seeing him then. How is this news?"

"No Sam. I mean, seeing him in the biblical sense, and, apparently, it still going on. In fact Rachel says she hasn't seen Kurt in almost four days as he has been shacked up with Adam all that time. Rachel says that when they are at the loft she and Santana can't get any sleep as they are so loud it's not even funny. She said it started out being a once in a blue moon thing but has gotten more and more throughout the year."

"But Kurt told Blaine the last time he visited that he and Adam weren't serious and that nothing had gone on. At all. Why would he lie about that to Blaine?"

"I don't know, but Kurt and Adam were already sleeping together when Kurt hooked up with Blaine in February."

"Jesus. What should we do?" Sam sounded really worried. Blaine loved Kurt more than anyone. This would devastate him. Destroy him. He was already hanging on the edge. Sam didn't want to push him over.

"I don't know. That's why I was asking you." Tina threw up her arms in exasperation.

"I don't think we should tell Blaine right now. It would upset him too much and he doesn't need this right now." Sam hoped that Tina could keep this a secret. She wasn't very good at keeping secrets. Especially to acute people like Blaine.

"I agree. Let's wait till he's better to tell him." Tina hoped she could keep this from Blaine. He was good at reading her and she was a poor liar.

"Agreed."

The two agreed to keep it solely between themselves until they felt that Blaine was well enough to find out. Once that was agreed they helped to put the finishing touches to their group number for Blaine.

* * *

Blaine had won. His mother had left, angry and disgruntled, but Blaine did not care. The only stable place for him right now was Dalton and so that was where he needed to be to get better. He had gone with his mother to his teachers and they had set up a homework plan for him to do most of his work in his dorm room for the moment, with Sam acting as the go between. They would give him light work to do weekly and he could do it at any time he felt well enough. Since Blaine's GPA was high anyway and he already had enough credits to graduate, the teachers were not worried about him having a few weeks of lighter work done out of class.

Blaine, feeling elated about his return, decided to shuffle over to the rehearsal room to see all his friends. He texted Sam to let him know that he was on the way. He hoped he would get to see some of the duet performances from his team mates. However when he got there they were all in a group waiting for him. Sam ran over and pulled him into the chair next to Mr Shue and then went back to the group.

"This is for you Blaine." Sam simply replied. Surprisingly Sebastian started the song off.

**What would you think if I sang out of tune**

**Would you stand up and walk out on me?**

**Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song**

**And I'll try not to sing out of key.**

Blaine's heart soared as he watched his friends perform a song about friendship and support to him. They were basically telling him that they were all there for him. After his hospital trip, the realisation of how sick he really was humbled him enough to know that he would be leaning on all his friends to help him get better. The whole group took their stance to sing the chorus and Mr Shue patted him gently on the back as he saw how touched Blaine looked at their thoughtfulness and support.

**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends**

**Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends**

**Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends**

Tina came up to sing the next verse, walking all the way to take his hand in her own as she sang to him and hugged him before the chorus started up with the whole group chiming in once more. Blaine could feel the tears had starting flowing generously down his face as he realised what an amazing group of friends he really had. All of them, old and new alike.

**What do I do when my love is away**

**(Does it worry you to be alone?)**

**How do I feel by the end of the day**

**(Are you sad because you're on your own?)**

**No, I get by with a little help from my friends**

**Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends**

**Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends**

Jeff and Nick came up next to sing to him, each giving their old friend a tight hug and a warm smile. Blaine's wobbled in return. His eyes kept returning to Sam, waiting to hear when he would be singing for his best friend.

**Do you need anybody?**

**I need somebody to love**

**Could it be anybody?**

**I want somebody to love**

Sam walked up to Blaine next. All the love and affection showing in his eyes and he pulled Blaine up to hug him and held onto both his hands as he sang to Blaine his part. Blaine choked at the words Sam sang to him. He loved this blonde haired boy so much it hurt. It may not have been love at first sight but he was certain that this was love and that it was happening to him right now.

**Would you believe in a love at first sight?**

**Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time**

**What do you see when you turn out the light?**

**I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.**

**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends**

**Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends**

**Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends**

**Do you need anybody?**

**I need somebody to love**

**Could it be anybody?**

**I want somebody to love**

**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends**

**Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends**

**Ooh, I get high with a little help from my friends**

**Yes I get by with a little help from my friends**

**With a little help from my friends.**

When the last beat finished chiming from the band, Blaine flung himself into Sam arms, weeping happily that all his friends had thought of him so much. That there was so much love in the room for him. Neither Blaine nor Sam saw the looks that Jeff and Nick gave each other, or the pointed look that Sebastian gave Nick and Jeff either, at the fact that Blaine had immediately hurtled himself into Sam's arms. The reaction had been instant, with no hesitation. Nick was thinking only one thing and he thought that both Sebastian and Jeff thought the same. Blaine was completely and utterly in love with Sam. Nick vowed to have a quiet word with him about this topic at some point as it was getting to the point where something was going to break and Nick fervently hoped it would not be Blaine's heart.

"Hey, don't hog him all for yourself. I want a hug too!" Tina replied poking Sam and thus the boy relented and let the others in the group hug Blaine and state how happy they all were that he was back. Sam just looked over at his best friend, who looked so happy to be back where he belonged and smiled to himself. _I'm so glad that he's back and looks so much better after only one day already. I just want him to be happy again. He deserves it so much._

A/N song used: With a Little Help From My Friends - The Beatles.


	10. Starting To Feel Oneself Again

A/N Thank you to all the reviews, follows and favourites. They mean a lot.

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Ten**

Over the last week Sam had been pushing Blaine to eat something at every meal and Blaine was looking a little less gaunt and a lot more energetic and happy in himself. He had cut his hair a little since he came out of the hospital, but had still kept it longer, no longer gelling it at all and Sam thought this made him look a lot younger and really cute. Sam was really proud of Blaine, he had really made the effort to let others support him and he had been leaning on Sam instead of trying to go through everything alone. He was still not talking about his troubles however, especially those concerning Kurt. Sam had no idea what was going on in his head right now about that boy, but he knew that Kurt had not been calling or keeping in touch with Blaine in any way. He didn't know if that was what Blaine wanted, but he couldn't believe it was. As far as Sam knew Blaine was still in love with Kurt. That was one of the reasons he had told Tina to keep quiet about the boy being with Adam. He didn't want Blaine to hurt more than he already did. His heart had already been broken enough times by Kurt and he couldn't see that happen to Blaine any more. It made his heart ache to see Blaine looking so sorrowful. His soulful eyes filled with hurt and loneliness. His Blaine didn't deserve to be treated in this way. His kind, caring, sensitive Blaine.

He looked across their shared room at Blaine sleeping. He always looked so small and fragile when he was lying in bed. Sam's heart started to pound inside his chest as he stared at the dark haired boy. He had been through so much in such a short time. He deserved to have a little break and Sam wanted to be the one to give him that break. Sam put his homework down on his desk, the words were floating around on the page now anyway, and quietly crept over to Blaine. Perching on the end of the bed, he watched Blaine's chest rise and fall slowly and the edges of his mouth turned upwards until a loving smile crept over his face.

"I'm really proud of you Blaine." Sam whispered, so as not to disturb his best friend form his nap. He reached over tentatively, cupping Blaine's face with his hand, stroking his thumb across Blaine's prominent cheek bone. The boy sighed in his sleep and leaned into Sam's hand, a small curve on his lips. He looked utterly content. Sam, deciding that it was getting quite late, got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Stripping his clothes off till all he had left on was his boxers, he walked over and climbed gently into Blaine's bed. The smaller boy, sensing the warmth of another body next to him, turned and angled his whole body into Sam, his head buried itself into Sam's chest. Sam felt his heart stutter as Blaine's head leant directly onto his heart. He was so confused about his feelings towards the boy right now. All he knew was that he wanted to be close to him, always and forever. He wrapped his arms possessively around the boy, tightly squeezing him towards his body, fitting together like two puzzle pieces that were meant to fit side by side. He drifted off to sleep, happy that the person he cared the most for was in his arms, his troubles slipping away as his Blaine slept in his arms.

* * *

Nick was standing outside his therapists room. He came to see Linda once a week, or more if he was feeling particularly down. Today he didn't really feel like being there but it was one of his scheduled sessions and so he had to go. Jeff had driven him in and was waiting outside in the car. That was how much Nick hadn't wanted to go to his session today. He had been diagnosed as having depression and he had been told that this meant that mood swings were pretty normal. Most of the time he felt fine, but he knew that that was probably because of the drugs he was taking to counteract the depression. He hated taking the drugs because sometimes it made him feel as though he weren't himself at all. Although Nick's life had picked up in the last few weeks he was still prone to feeling glum about small niggling issues that would not have worried too much before all the troubles with the Warblers this year. He knew that he needed counselling to help him get through these issues but sometimes he really just didn't feel like talking. This was one such time. He sighed. _The quicker you get this done Nick, the quicker you can get out of here. Come on,you can do this. Believe in yourself._

Nick knocked on Linda's door before entering. When he heard the 'come in' from the other side he slowly opened the door and entered, sitting opposite her on her dark maroon sofa.

"Good afternoon Nick. How are you feeling today?" Linda brightly asked him as she took her reading glasses off to see him clearly.

"Good, I guess." Nick nervously replied, wringing his hands. That was always a sign that he was stressed over something but Linda never pushed him too hard to explain everything. She was good like that. She understood that he had to go at his own pace.

"You guess?" Linda asked cautiously, opening the floor for Nick to talk if he wished. She sat patiently waiting to see if he answered her open question. Nick just shrugged. Depression was something that he was finding hard to overcome and today had not been the best day for him. He had had a big test in maths, he still didn't feel quite like one of the team in New Directions and he had had a spat with his parents. Not to mention that he was still very worried about Blaine. His friend had started looking better but he was still looking very thin and frail, a pallid colour washed across his skin.

"I'm being stupid. Really. They are just little things that I shouldn't let get me down. I just get so anxious about things that they become bigger problems to me than they really are. Like my maths test today that I think I might have failed or not feeling like one of the New Directions yet. Plus I'm still really worried about Blaine. I want to help him but I don't know how. I feel like I'm failing him as a friend."

"Blaine is your friend that came back to Dalton recently, yes? Why don't you tell me more about your friend. What has happened recently to make you so worried about him? Why do you feel that you are failing him?"

"He's had a really rough year, he's had a bad break up with his ex, who seems to be messing him around. You know like are they together, aren't they type of thing. Then there was the school shooting incident he went through, and the tornado. He spent days under the ground, remember me telling you at the time? So he got pneumonia from that, and with everything else happening in his life, his ex, his parents splitting up and so on, he just stopped eating. He was just in the hospital because he collapsed from malnourishment. Plus he's in complete denial about being love with his best friend who he shares a room with at Dalton." everything just started spilling out of him once he started. Nick couldn't help it, it was the only way he knew to make himself feel lighter and less responsible for what happened.

"I see, my that is a lot for one year. I see why you feel so badly for him. Maybe helping your friend will help you to feel better in yourself for what you feel you have done wrong. He seems like he might need the help and support."

"You think helping Blaine will help me?"

"Yes I do. But more importantly, he's your friend. Friends help friends. Yes?" Linda smiled warmly and affectionately at the young man in front of her. Nick had come a long way, but he still had a way to go. She was very happy that he wanted to get better and was willing to put the work in to make it happen. Not a lot of people realised how much hard work it took to get better from something like depression. Nick had support though so she knew he would get better. It was just a matter of time.

"Yeah, I do want to help him, but as I said, I don't know how. He won't talk to me about anything."

"Then just let him know that you are there for him if he needs you. Let him come to you."

"You think that will work?" he enquired of his therapist.

"Yes, I do. If he is a true friend he will be thankful for what you have offered him and will open up to you when he is ready."

"Ok. Thanks Linda." Nick grinned at her, he was feeling a lot better after having talked to her. He couldn't control everything. He just needed to let Blaine know that Nick was there for him if he needed the support.

"You're a good person Nick. You need to try and be less hard on yourself. You can't force people to do anything. They will do what they want, they are responsible for their own actions. Even if you had tried to influence those boys, they may not have listened. So don't feel as if it is all your fault. Because it's not." Nick nodded. Linda always made him feel a little better about himself. Gave him confidence in himself once more. He owed her almost everything.

* * *

Tina had not seen Blaine for a few days. He was taking some time off glee to get better, saying the he would come back next week. Mr Shue had let Thad and David give a few lessons this week to get all of New Directions into the swing of how things worked and make sure they were all on the same page and also so Blaine wouldn't miss out on much. Mr Shue had decided to have a weekend of fun together in the form of a large sleepover at Dalton for all the kids to really get to know one another as a team and Tina wanted to catch up with Blaine before then. She hoped he would come as well. She missed him.

She knocked lightly on Blaine and Sam's shared room door and let herself in when she saw that the door was open. Inside she saw Blaine, laying in bed, a thick book in his hands. He always read thick books. He was such a book worm.

"Hey Tina. How are you Sweetie?" Blaine immediately had a smile come over his face at seeing his best girl friend enter his room. He had begun to miss her a little.

"Good. I'm more worried about you. How are you feeling? You're looking a lot better than the last time I saw you." She took Blaine's hand in her own and tried to keep an upbeat look on her face. She didn't want to let slip about Kurt. Sam had been very specific that they should not tell Blaine about it. He was still in love with Kurt after all. She was really bad at a poker face though. She always gave things away without meaning to.

"I'm good. What's up Tina? You look upset about something." Blaine squeezed her hand as she perched on his bed and looked at her in a concerned way.

"Nothing!" Tina smiled her broad fake smile.

"Come on Tina. I know you too well. You are a terrible liar. I know something's up so just tell me."

"It's nothing, really Blaine. Honest. Are you coming to the sleepover at the weekend?" Tina tried to deflect his attention away from her nervousness at speaking about Kurt.

"Tina!"

Tina groaned. She couldn't keep anything from Blaine. He was like a human lie detector. He always seemed to know if someone was lying to him. Apart from Kurt, that is... "Rachel told me something. About Kurt."

"What about Kurt?" Blaine asked sounding bored of talking about Kurt as a topic of conversation. Maybe Sam had already told him? She paused, then decided that honesty really was the best policy.

"He's been sleeping with Adam since January."

"Oh." Blaine paused. He didn't know what to say. A million thoughts were racing through his mind. That he knew deep in his heart that this was true. He realised that he had always known, he had just tried to deny it to himself. Kurt had used him. Made him feel as though he were meaningless. That everything they had ever had together was meaningless. Kurt had claimed he had feelings for Blaine but had used him in the worst way.

* * *

When Sam got back from trying to find the books he needed to do his homework from the library after glee practice he found Blaine, lying in bed, pretending to sleep. He could see that Blaine wasn't really sleeping, as he was shuffling around on his bed too much.

"Blaine? What's up?" he scooted over to his friends bed and sat down next to the boys horizontal body.

"Nothing." Blaine mumbled into his pillow. _Great, he's sulking about something._

"Seriously, you're gonna try that on me?" Sam told him pointedly. He knew when something was wrong with the boy. I mean they were as close as brothers after all.

"Tina told me everything. Did you know?" Blaine asked him wearily.

"Know what?" Sam frowned, confusion covering the mask of panic on his face. _Wait till I get my hands on her, she'll be..._

"About Kurt." Blaine interrupted Sam's inner monologue. He knew it was about Kurt but he pretended to play dumb so that Blaine would hopefully not get to angry with him for not telling him himself.

"Oh, that. I totally forgot about that." Sam replied scratching the back of his head in mock innocence, his eyes looking skyward rather than at Blaine's accusatory eyes.

"Oh really. You forgot." Sam could tell that Blaine did not believe a word he just said. Which were lies anyway, after all.

"I'm sorry Blaine, please don't hate me. I didn't want to worry or hurt you. You're already sick B."

"I understand. I do. But you can't protect me from everything Sam. When you know something this important you need to tell me. You know, deep down I knew he was lying to me, I knew it. I just didn't want to admit it. How could he use me like that Sam? How could he make me feel like we had a chance when there was none?"

"I'm sorry. I know you still love him." Sam couldn't look at Blaine when he said that. It hurt too much. His heart felt as if it was being stabbed hundreds of times by red hot needles.

"I don't. I don't love him. Not any more. I'm just angry at the moment. More with myself then anyone else. I'm such an idiot. I spent so long moping around after him when I knew that there was no chance of getting back together with him. All because I was desperate to feel loved by someone. Anyone, and Kurt was the only person who had ever told me that they loved me. How stupid am I?" Blaine got more and more upset and frustrated with himself as he explained to Sam what was going on in his head, by the end, tears were falling freely down his pale face.

_He doesn't love Kurt any more. He doesn't love him. _Sam's heart started pounding in his chest. He felt as though he had butterflies flying all around his stomach. The beautiful boy sitting right beside him was free. Free from Kurt. Free to love another person, and Sam was starting to wish that that person was himself. He grabbed Blaine's hand quickly and looked him straight in the eyes. Willing him to say that he loved Sam now he was no longer in love with Kurt.

"You're not stupid to want to feel that you are loved by someone Blaine. That's not stupid at all." His breathing had started getting faster. _How can I feel this for my best friend? It doesn't make any sense._

"Why doesn't anyone love me Sam?" Blaine asked, such sadness in his eyes.

"Your mum does. Your brother does. Your friends do. Tina, Nick and Jeff, all of them in glee. I do."

"Thanks Sam, but I don't mean in that way."

"I know, but you're gonna have to cope with this for now. One day you will find someone who loves you more than anyone in the entire world. They will think you are the most amazing person and love you just the way you are. But till then you're gonna have to stick with just us dude." _Do I want to be that person? God, I want Blaine to want me to be that person so much. But I just don't know how he feels about me._

Blaine, his heart aching as he looked into Sam's sky blue eyes. _Why can't it be you Sam. I want it to be you._

Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine to hug him tightly, leaning his head against Blaine's. "Love ya bro." Sam's heart sped up a little as he said those words. A slight thrill going to his chest. _What exactly do I feel for Blaine? Am I really in love with him? God, I'm so confused right now. Do I love him as a friend or more? I just don't know any more..._

"I love you too Sam." Blaine, meaning those words deeply, could not help but shed more tears at the pain of a love that, in his mind, was never going to be reciprocated.

* * *

Richard had decided to give something back to the community. He wanted to make up for what he had done this year and make his parents proud of him again. He had big shoes to fill with all his brothers before him becoming such prestigious people. So he decided to get in touch with the closest psychiatric centre for addicts and asked if he could volunteer his services to help them recover. The staff at the ward had been more than happy for him to help out. They always needed volunteers and the young were usually in short supply. So once a week, when he had time, he was going to go over to the centre and help out with some of the patients. They had told him that he would only be seeing the calmer, more able ones, but he felt a huge weight lift at the thought of helping these people. He was giving back and it felt good. He would help out with their activities and their meal times and he hoped this would make his parents think well of him once more. He had not told any of the others about what he was going to do yet, but he would in time. The actions were their own reward after all.

He got out of his car and jogged over to the entrance to start his first voluntary shift. He hoped it would all go smoothly.

* * *

Blaine had decided that now he was feeling a little better and more energetic, that he would see if he could join the fencing team. He had started to go back to a few of his classes again and he was feeling a lot better about himself. He had been quite proficient at fencing when he was at Dalton last time, winning a few medals in the competitions. He knew that the tournaments didn't start till towards the end of the year, so he felt he might still stand a chance of competing this year if the coach let him onto the team. He hadn't played for over a year and a half but he hoped it would be a little like riding a bicycle. Rounding the corner the the coaches office, he knocked and entered before asking for permission to join the team, at which the coach seemed delighted at him returning. He told him that, to be fair on the other team members, he would have to try out in a bout before he could place him on the team once again. Blaine felt confident that he would be able to do it and stated that he would be back at practice time in the evening to try out.

He left the office really excited. He had loved fencing and he was going to get another chance to be on the Dalton team.

* * *

At dinner that day Blaine told Sam that he had a fencing try out that evening, to which Sam perked up. He knew Blaine had been a fencer when he was at Dalton the first time, and, although modest about it, Nick had said that Blaine was actually a really good fencer. That he could have won the national title if he had kept it up and stayed at Dalton. Sam was in awe at the slight boy. He knew that Blaine could be athletic if he wanted to, and that he was light on his feet. All the dance numbers had shown Sam that Blaine was graceful, and his cheerios routines, before he had finally managed to get out of being a cheerio after the tornado. Sam hadn't realised that he could wield a sword and fight with it though. That, to Sam, was awesome.

"I think that's a great idea. Do you want me to come along and support you?" Sam enthusiastically replied as he bent down towards Blaine more, increasing the intensity of their conversation.

"Shouldn't you try and do a bit of your homework Sam?"

"Aw, come on Blaine. You know I can't figure out the book I'm reading for English Lit unless you're there to read it to me. The words are too hard and it scrambles my brain. Please Blaine? Please?" Sam pleaded, his hands together in a prayer like manner, batting his eyelashes and pouting his lips out.

Blaine laughed and pushed Sam's head aside playfully. "Ok, ok. You can come, but we are doing your homework after. You are graduating this year with me, even if it kills me."

"Is that because you want me to come to New York with you and share an apartment and then we can be awesome together?"

"Yes Sam. How did you work out by dastardly master plan?" Blaine beamed at the blonde boy as he sarcastically replied to him. Although secretly he kinda hoped that that was a possibility.

"You know, I applied to the Pratt institute. After you telling me I was really talented and helping me with my essay and stuff, my art teacher told me I should go for it and all the Dalton art teachers have told me the same. They have even sent off extra recommendations for me." Sam hesitantly told the boy, pride lacing his voice a little.

"Wow, that's amazing Sam! I hope you get in." _If he gets in we really can live together. Me and Sam. My Sam. My awe-inspiring, talented Sam._

"Yeah, so do I. Then we really can be roomies right?"

"Yeah. That's if I get into NYADA that is." Blaine was worried that he wouldn't get in. He really wanted to get into the place after reading all the school had to offer to someone like himself.

"Haven't you applied for NYU and Columbia too?"

Blaine nodded. It had been in his 'I'm going to win Kurt back and we'll be together forever' phase. Now, he wanted to get into NYADA because he wanted to learn and NYADA was one of the best for what he wanted. No one and nothing was going to stand in his way of his future. He deserved to be at that university just as much as Kurt.

"So when is practise?" Sam changed the subject. Blaine had obviously set his hopes on NYADA and Sam was not going to quash them. Blaine was way more talented then either Rachel or Kurt anyway. He was a shoe in for NYADA.

"I need to go straight after dinner cause I need to sort out my fencing gear. I don't have any at the moment so I need to buy some more and the coach mentioned he might have some stock in my sizing and weight."

"Cool. Lets get going then. I wanna see how silly you look in that fencing gear." Sam teased him. Really he thought that Blaine would look incredibly sexy in the outfit. But then, Blaine looked sexy in anything he wore. Even his sweat pants.

"Shut up!" Sam guffawed as Blaine playfully swiped him on the arm. The two boys got up and giggled as they play fought all the way to the practice room.

* * *

Nick had watched the two boys all through dinner. They seemed even closer than before and definitely more playful with each other. They were touching each other pretty much through the whole of their meal with one another, their head leaning towards each other as they spoke intimately with one another. Even their bodies were facing each other the entire time.

"Jeff, we really need to have a talk with Blaine at some point about Sam." Jeff, sitting next to his boyfriend nodded in fervent agreement.

"Yeah, did you see them. They were all over each other."

"Have I missed something? Is something going on with those two?" Artie interjected from across the table. They had seemed pretty much the same to Artie. Perhaps a little more playful than usual but they had always been tactile with each other.

Sebastian snorted. "I think even cavemen could spot the chemistry going on between those two. I suggest that we have a little chat with one or the other of them because they are completely oblivious to the fact that they are in love with each other. Well, Blaine might not be, but Sam definitely is."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Nick replied sarcastically. His gaydar had picked up the really obvious signals between the two boys. Sebastian was right.

"Are you going to apologise to Blaine, Seb? Cause Sam told me you were flirting with Blaine when he told you to stop." Jeff asked Sebastian innocently, twirling his spoon on his lips as he had finished his chocolate mousse.

"Yes, alright already. I was going to but I haven't seen Blaine without his blonde leech by his side since Blaine came out of hospital."

"Do you want us to distract Sam for you?" Jeff asked, pushing for Sebastian to do the deed. Jeff knew that deep under all the joking and teasing, that Sebastian could be a nice guy. It just didn't happen very often. He was hoping that Blaine's influence might change him a little, as he genuinely seemed to like Blaine, even if he did flirt outrageously with the poor guy.

"That might be a good idea. Thanks." Sebastian replied with genuine feeling.

* * *

Sam and Blaine were sauntering back to their room after Blaine's fencing practice. He had gotten in with ease and Sam was very impressed with how good Blaine really was. He was amazing. He had beaten all the boys he had sparred with that night, including Nick, who was also very good. He now understood when Nick had told him that Blaine could make national champion. He was that good. Blaine was smiling broadly as he excitedly waved his arms about and talked about the sparring session and how much fun it was to be fencing again. Sam could only look back at the boy and think about how truly amazing Blaine was. He was such a strong person, full of grace and beauty. The way his eyes lit up when he was excited about something, the liquid golden orbs melting Sam's heart as they pierced his very soul. The way his smile showed off his high cheekbones and the slight kink in his nose wrinkling. His wild curls flying into his eyes as he exclaimed dramatically. Sam though back to the sparring and thought of the way he moved, the fluid movement and lithe agility. Sam had been practically mesmerised. Blaine was like a large cat, a cheetah perhaps. Small and slight, quick, yet deadly. Sam was in awe and it was confusing the hell out of him. When did he start thinking of his best friend in a way that was as if he found him physically attractive? Sam knew that Blaine was a hot guy. I mean, come on. The way girls had watched him walk down the McKinley corridors confidently, and more secretly, some guys as well. He knew his best mate was good looking. But only recently had he started to understand why people found him so attractive. So mesmerising. Blaine had a sort of magnetic quality to him that just seemed to draw people in, and, Sam realised, that was what was happening to him right at this very moment. He blushed at the fact that he was thinking of Blaine in this way at all. He had never thought of a guy in this way before. Ever. Yet here he was, thinking of Blaine and how perfectly exquisite he was.

* * *

Jeff and Nick pounced on Sam as the two boys made their way through the common room towards their dorm room. Pulling the blonde boy away from Blaine, pretending that they needed to show something important to Sam, Blaine stood alone in the middle of the common room not really knowing what to do now that Sam was no longer by his side. It was as if a part of him was missing. It was not a pleasant feeling for Blaine at all. He already missed Sam.

"Blaine, can I have a word?" Blaine groaned inwardly at the sound of the voice behind him. It was Sebastian. The tall boy had given Blaine some space since coming back from the hospital, but it seemed his peaceful existence was to come to an end.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked the boy with a sigh.

"I want to apologise for acting inappropriately towards you. Especially as you asked me not to and I still carried on regardless. I should have taken your feelings into account, for that I'm truly sorry. I will never do it again. I really wish that someday you can forgive me and look past all of the stupid things I've done. I don't deserve it, I know that, but I wish it all the same. Just as I wish for your friendship."

"Are you being serious, because I can never tell with you?" Blaine crossed his arms, scepticism apparent in his voice.

"Yes I am this time Blaine. Seeing you collapse really hit home for me that you might have died and you are one of the only people in this school right now willing to give me a chance. Plus, I do genuinely like you as a person. Even though I pretend I don't like anyone."

"Go figure. You actually like someone for who they are inside." Blaine sarcastically placed his right hand over his heart and made a shocked expression on his face.

Sebastian smiled a genuine smile at the shorter boy, he loved that Blaine bantered with him. That was one of the many reasons he liked Blaine. "By the way, I like your hair this way. It really suits you."

"Thanks. Well, I accept your apology for now, but you really need to mean it this time. I don't like being sexually harassed by people. I really want to forgive you, but you need to put these words into action before I can."

"I understand. Thank you for giving me another chance. You've already given me too many. You really are a good person Blaine. Sam is really lucky to have your love and affection." Blaine blushed at that. Sebastian had hit too close for comfort. He was uncomfortable talking so openly about his feelings for Sam. It was something that he was going to have to gradually get over with time and he thought that bringing it up would only make it harder to deal with the fact that Sam could never reciprocate sexual feelings for him.

"Blaine I know you love him. It's written all over your face. Why won't you admit it?" Sebastian shook his head at Blaine's unwillingness to be open and honest about his feelings.

"Please Sebastian. Don't. Nothing is ever going to happen between Sam and I. Nothing. So just drop it." Blaine responded in a hushed tone.

"I see the way he looks at you too though Blaine. It's not nothing. I'm not the only one who's noticed either. Maybe you should talk to Nick and Jeff about this if you won't talk to me."

"Why? What's the point, it won't change anything. He doesn't like me that way. End of discussion."

Sebastian exhaled his breath in frustration. Blaine was so stubborn sometimes. Why couldn't he listen to Sebastian when he told him that Sam had feelings for him. Something was already happening and Blaine was so blindly in love that he couldn't even see it. The way Sam's gaze softened whenever he glanced at Blaine. How protective of the boy he was. Sebastian had seen Sam checking Blaine out when he thought Blaine wasn't looking as well. If he wasn't interested in the slightest, he would not have been staring at Blaine's butt so intently the other day in rehearsal. Of that Sebastian was pretty sure about. But how he was going to get that across to Blaine he did not know. The main problem of course was that Blaine didn't trust Sebastian enough, he was going to need reinforcements...


	11. The Sleepover: Part One

A/N Ok, this is part one of an indeterminate number of parts of the ND sleepover! Fluff and fun galore. :)

Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. They make me :D.

I don't own Glee or the characters, or the song.

**Chapter Eleven**

Friday had come quickly and all of the New Directions, old and new members were excited about the weekend sleepover that had been set up. They were all now starting to know one another and understand each other a little. The older members of New Directions wanted to show the others what it really meant to be part of the group. How they accepted and respected each other no matter who you were. That they could rely on each other and support each other through everything. The other reason that they were all excited was that Blaine was coming back to glee especially for this. He had spent over a week absent and the whole group had felt his loss. He was their leader after all, and although Sam and Tina tried to fill the void, Blaine's large personality had left a giant hole within the group dynamics. However with Blaine's return they would be complete once more. It was time for them all to have some fun and it was much needed within the group after all the traumatic events that had occurred recently.

Trent had helped out Mr Shue in setting up the party, since he loved setting up events like this. He was a social butterfly and his originality and organisational skills meant that he could set up any party with ease, no matter how large or small the gathering would be. By the time people had gotten to the rehearsal room with their sleeping bags in tow, the room had been transformed. The brown, plush leather sofas had been pushed against the walls to create an open atmosphere, with a buffet table on the right hand side of the room. Streamers and balloons of all colours, shapes and sizes decorated the sides and ceiling of the room and, although no one quite knew how, a disco ball had been mounted to the ceiling creating a glittery lighting affect throughout the room.

"Wow, well, you would never guess that Trent loves colourful things, would you?" Jeff exclaimed to his boyfriend as they walked in, they were one of the first to arrive.

"What do you think a New Directions party is like anyway?" Nick whispered. They were all so different he didn't really understand how they could all manage to come together like this and all have fun.

"Do you think Mr Shue is going to stay or do you think we will be able to actually have a real party?" Jeff mused. He was wondering the same things himself. Maybe they should have asked Blaine what one of these parties entailed first, so they knew what to expect.

"I hope not. Can you imagine how awkward that would be? I mean, "What party game shall we play next? Spin the bottle?" I think not." Nick jokingly responded to his lover.

"Do you think they would play games like that?"

"I don't know? It was just a joke Jeff."

Jeff shrugged, he could see that games like that would probably not be the best idea in the world, and yet he kinda couldn't wait to get the chance to play them...

* * *

Once all the members of New Directions had gathered into the room, Mr Shue clapped his hands together.

"Ok guys. I've set this up because I want you to really get to know one another this weekend. Get to know who each other truly is and what this group is all about. Now I'm going to stay for a while, but not the whole time ok? I know that you don't want an old fuddy duddy like myself getting in your way and I would like to get home to my wife, so Finn will be staying to make sure things don't get too out of hand, alright?"

Everyone just nodded at Mr Shue. Artie almost high fived Jake who was next to him but right at the last minute thought it might b a little inappropriate in front of Mr Shue. Finn was totally gonna let them all do whatever they wanted. This was going to be a weekend to remember for sure. Artie knew this party was unquestionably going to get out of hand at some point. It was going to be awesome.

"Now I thought we could start of with a little singing competition. You can either sing on your own or in a duet or group and you all vote the winner at the end. Each team or soloist will have one vote, but you can not vote for yourself. Alright, I'm going to give you all an hour to come up with something and we all meet back here in this room."

Chaos erupted as people yelled at who they wanted to sing with. Blaine just decided to stay put, he didn't mind being on his own or in a group.

"Blaine, would you like to sing a duet with me? I think Sam said he wanted to sing alone for the competition so, what do you think?"

"Sure Tina. That would be great." Tina squealed quietly at finally being able to do a duet with her bestie.

* * *

After all choosing their songs, they all dutifully appeared back for the competition. Blaine, without even hearing Sam sing, knew that that was where his vote was going, whether Tina liked it or not. It looked like the other girls were going to do a group number as they were all giggling together, inevitably Nick and Jeff were duetting (what a surprise), Sebastian was on his own, Trent and Artie looked pally together, which bought a smile to Blaine's face. They would be great friends he knew it, and the rest of the guys had teamed up to perform. Blaine sat, feigning excitement, as the girls sang their song, which was a Beyonce number of some sort. Blaine wasn't really paying much attention. He looked across to Sam and daydreamed. He dreamed that he might get to be held in Sam's strong arms, to have his hand held in his large hands, to have a deep connection with someone, so deep that they knew what each other was thinking without having to speak a thing. To be completely understood by the man he loved so much he couldn't even describe it in mere words. To look deep into his eyes and know that there was someone in this world that loved him, that was willing to give his life for Blaine's, to be beside him always, till the end of time itself.

"Tina and Blaine. Why not have you next." Blaine was nudged out of his reverie by Tina to see that the boys had descended the makeshift stage that had been assembled by Mr Shue and Finn in their absence. Blaine had completely missed the boys performance, he was so busy daydreaming. He blushed slightly as he got up, abashed at being caught daydreaming about the one thing he couldn't have, following Tina onto the stage. They had decided not to take this competition too seriously and had gone with Disney's 'A Whole New World'. As they sang, Blaine enjoyed himself thoroughly. Singing with Tina had been a lot more fun than he thought it would be. She could be so much fun when she wasn't moaning or being sarcastic about everyone. He still preferred singing with Sam though. He just thought that he and Sam sounded better together. Not that he and Tina didn't sound good together. There was just that extra special something when he sang with Sam. They were clapped and hollered off the stage at the end of their song and Blaine went back to staring at his room mate once more, not really paying any attention to what was going on around him, lost in pair of sky blue eyes.

* * *

Sam was nervous about singing his song. He hoped that Blaine would understand what he was trying to express to him. This was not about the competition to Sam. It was about getting Blaine to understand Sam's new found, confused feelings towards the stunning boy. He didn't think it was quite love, but he felt the need to have Blaine close by him. He needed the boy, just as much as Blaine seemingly needed Sam. They made each other better people by knowing and being there for one another. Blaine understood him as no one else ever had before. Sam was last to go on and by the time he stepped up to the stage with his guitar he was a nervous wreck. His palms were sweating slightly and his heart was racing. He grabbed a stool on his way up and perched on the edge as he began his acoustic version of the song he had chosen to sing. Sam felt that it conveyed his feelings very well. He started strumming his guitar to start the song and he looked across quickly to see Blaine cock his head to one side and look faintly puzzled. He hadn't figured out which song it was yet. Sam launched onto the lyrics.

**I've been roaming around**

**I was looking down at all I see**

**Painted faces fill the places I can't reach**

**You know that I could use somebody**

**You know that I could use somebody**

**Someone like you and all you know **

**And how you speak**

**Countless lovers under cover of the street**

**You know that I could use somebody**

**You know that I could use somebody**

**Someone like you**

Blaine listened to the song, enraptured. Was Sam singing this to him? He kept glancing at Blaine through the whole song and Blaine was beginning to fidget in his seat. He hadn't had that many songs sung to him before, especially not such deep, emotional numbers. Was Sam trying to tell him that he needed Blaine? Wanted Blaine? Blaine was getting more and more confused. Did Sam have feelings for him? Of more than friendship? He just couldn't tell.

**Off in the night while you live it up **

**I'm off to sleep**

**Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat**

**I hope it's gonna make you notice**

**I hope it's gonna make you notice**

**Someone like me, someone like me**

**someone like me, use somebody!**

Sam was willing his Blaine to notice him and understand what he was saying to him. Blaine, however was looking more and more uncomfortable and confused by the song. Sam could feel slight tears spring into the corners of his eyes. _Blaine please listen to the words. Please._

**And let it out, and let it out**

**And let it out, and let it out**

**And let it out, and let it out**

**Someone like you, somebody**

**Someone like you, somebody**

**Someone like you, somebody**

As the end of the song drew to a close, the two boys were staring directly at one another. Blaine had longing filling his eyes, penetrating deep into Sam's core. Sam, not able to take the depth of emotions, even though he had just poured his heart out, was the first to look away. He knew he could not ignore these feelings springing to life inside of him, but he now wished he had not sung that song to Blaine. He was still too confused by the whole thing and the look that Blaine had given him gave Sam the realisation that Blaine may be falling for him. Sam was not ready to have that conversation just yet. He picked up his guitar and rapidly went to sit back down, as far away from Blaine as he possibly could. He glanced up to see the slight hurt cross his best friends face. _Oh God, what am I doing?_

* * *

After Sam had won the singing contest outright, receiving two tickets to a nearby restaurant to use at his leisure. Mr Shue had allowed the group to just sit around and chat, to get to know one another better before playing any other games.

Richard had gotten to talking with both Ryder and Jake when they had finished the singing competition. He found the two younger guys to be really decent, genuine people. They all liked similar things and that was always a good thing when trying to get to know people, and get along with them. They all liked playing sports, although Jake was not part of any team, and they all liked talking about girls. The girls on the team, Richard thought, were pretty smoking, if he did only say so himself. He knew that Jake was dating Marley, who for all intents and purposes, was very, very hot. Richard was not going to go there, however. He could see that Ryder also liked Marley, but he was not against looking at the other girls on the team, especially, he noticed, Grace. Richard, having spent four years of his life going to school with her elder brother, was never, ever going there either. He valued his life, thank you very much. Becky, on the other hand. Wow. She was almost certainly Richard's type. He loved a red head, and Becky's flame red hair, short and spiky in a sexy mused way, made Richard's heart race. Along with other things. He hadn't gotten to know her very well yet, but was hoping that this weekend might allow him to do so. If he could ever get her away from the other girls, that was. He knew that Jake had spent a little time with her when they were doing the duets and so he asked Jake what he thought of the girl.

"Becky's cool. A real flirt, and a bit of a rebel. I think she does it to annoy her mother more than anything. She hates all that girly stuff her mum makes her do. Can't really blame her though. I mean, who the hell wants to dress up in poofy skirts all the time." Jake stated to the older boy.

"That's alright by me. I like a girl with a bit of attitude. So she wouldn't mind that I own and drive a motorbike then?" Richard asked, hopeful.

"You own a motorbike? That's cool dude." Ryder interjected.

"Yeah, I leave it at home most of the time, use the car here. Dalton don't really go in for motorbikes, but you know if she liked it, I would probably bring it here and give her a ride sometime. One the motorbike, I mean. The motorbike. Not that I wouldn't want the other thing, but you know..." _Richard shut up. You are digging yourself in deeper. Just save yourself the embarrassment and stop __talking already._

"I have the feeling you would make her year if you did that." Jake chuckled. Becky was all about upsetting her parents. In any way she could.

The boys carried on with their conversation, not knowing that the girls across the room were doing the exact same thing...

* * *

Mr Shue decided that he would probably be alright in leaving them all now. It had gotten to about half nine in the evening and they were all chatting away to one another. He had gotten them to play games which allowed them to tell everyone a little more about themselves. Their favourite film, their favourite song, and so on and so forth. Nothing too intimate. He didn't think that would happen until he left for the night and so he decided that it was probably best if he left now, letting them figure out themselves how they wanted the evening to proceed. He would be back the next day to see how everyone was doing.

"Ok guys, I'm off now, so have fun!"

Everyone yelled their goodbyes as Mr Shue left the room and Sebastian walked over to the music station, pulling out his iPod and replacing the generic glee club one that Mr Shue had placed into the station.

"Ok everybody, now we can really get this party started!"

* * *

"Ok, Blaine. Truth or dare?" Nick wiggled his eyebrows. Now that Mr Shue had gone home the party really had started, just as Sebastian had predicted. Finn, it appeared, was just as into the party as all the members of New Directions were. But then, no one expected anything else from Finn. There was no way he was going to keep this party PG rated. Even if he tried. Not that he was trying though...

Blaine groaned. Why was he playing this stupid game? Seriously? "Dare, I guess."

He watched Nick and Jeff, their heads bent as they tried to figure out what they could possibly dare the boy to do next. They had already progressed through the make out dares with other people and so Blaine started to panic that he would end up having to make out with Sam or something even worse, and that would be bad. Very bad. He would like it too much, and Sam would hate it. He had noticeably not sat next to Blaine since the song he had sung and Blaine thought it best not to bring that topic up. Ever. Immediately he yelled out. "Actually, I wanna change to truth." Blaine could always lie if he was asked an awkward question, but getting out of a dare was harder.

"Sorry Blaine, you have already chosen, you can't back out of it." Sebastian grinned wickedly. He could hear what the two boys were cooking up for Blaine's dare and he totally wanted to see that.

"Ok, we've got it. Blaine are you ready? We dare you to do full, complete striptease in front of everyone, to music." Jeff gave him his dare with an evil glint in his eyes.

"And make it sexy!" Nick shouted to the boy.

Blaine sat agape, he couldn't believe they had just dared him to get naked in front of the whole club. Which included Sam. Looking at his best friend, Sam just shrugged back as if to imply that the dare really wasn't that big a deal and carried on picking at his trainers as he had been for most of the game.

"You can't be serious. No offence Blaine, but I really don't want to see that." Jake stated to the slight boy.

"No offence taken. At all. In fact more people make a fuss, please." Blaine begged the rest of the straight guys to try and get them to stop this ridiculous dare.

"Anyone who doesn't want to see it can step out now." Nick calmly told everyone.

Richard, David and Thad all stood and Artie, looked pleadingly at them to help him out of the room, was carried out the room by the boys who had stood up. Ryder and Jake took one look at each other and quickly joined the group that had left, with Trent and finally Finn following closely behind.

"Gracie, you are not watching this. Go outside." Jeff sternly told his sister, mortifying her in front of her newly acquired friends.

"No. That's not fair, you are watching."

"One, I'm a boy. Two, I'm older. Three, I'm gay. There isn't anything that is going to surprise me in any way."

"So. I'm a girl. I wanna see a guy get naked just as much as you." Grace spat back, pouting at her overprotective older brother.

"Gracie!" Jeff yelled, shocked at what had come out of her mouth.

"Oh, just let her see the show Jeff. It'll be an experience for her to never forget." Nick patted his guy on the shoulder.

"That's what I'm worried about..." Jeff mumbled.

"See, some of these girls are innocent. I don't think I should be the one to take their innocence away, do you?" Blaine hurriedly supplied to the group.

"Oh, just get on with it Blaine. And this had better have been worth the wait." Kitty demanded of the boy.

Tina looked around and spotted that Sam was still in the room. She sidled up next to the boy and whispered in his ear. "Umm, Sam, why are you still here?"

Sam froze. How could he explain that the reason he was still sitting there was because he was just as curious to see Blaine naked as the rest of the crowd in there. If not more so. "Moral support." he lamely replied, giving Tina a weak smile, which only made her raise her eyebrows before joining the girls once more.

Blaine sighed, got up to the little stage they had made earlier and waited for Nick to find the music that he wanted. When 'I'm too sexy' came on Blaine shook his head. He couldn't actually believe he was doing this. Sober. This was beyond embarrassment. But a dare was a dare and Blaine was not going to be the first to back out of a challenge.

* * *

Sam was watching Blaine fluidly dance to the song, in what he felt was far too sexy a manner and he was hooked. _Blaine's sexy dancing should be made illegal. Seriously, my God, how does he do that?_ His mouth was dry at the steamy sight before him. The way Blaine's hips swayed as he moved to the music, his teasing gestures as he started to lift his shirt, revealing his newly acquired six pack due to his incredibly small fat percentage on his body. Sam could hear all the whooping and squealing around him, but it sounded distant, faint, as if very far away. He could see Blaine look through his eyelashes at him every so often and through them he could see flashes of emerald green resonating from Blaine's eyes. Sam felt as if Blaine, although dancing to the audience, was really doing this show purely for Sam alone. His sensuality as he bumped and grinded, swaying his hips in time to the music made Sam feel stirrings down below that he had never had when he watched other men. Even when he had been in the lockers after P.E. and all the boys were naked he had felt nothing, nada, zippo, zilch. Yet here he was, and Blaine hadn't even got the whole of his shirt off yet. He was starting to drive Sam crazy. _What the hell is going on with me? Blaine is my best friend. And a guy. I can't be having sexual feelings for him. I just can't._

His breathing increased ten fold as he watched Blaine's hand slide down his chest slowly as he pulled his shirt off over his head. The girls at this point were screaming for more and all the boys in the room had huge smiles on their faces. _Was there anyone Blaine could not seduce? It's the eyes, I swear it's the eyes... _

When Blaine played with the button of his jeans, Sam did not think he could take much more. He could feel himself hardening quickly down below and promptly snatched a pillow laying on the floor to cover him up, pretending that he just wanted to cuddle it. He was beginning to wriggle slightly from his sitting position as it became uncomfortable for him in the extreme. He didn't think he would last much longer and coming in this room, in front of all his friends, would mortify him. But he couldn't take his eyes off of the exquisite boy in front of him, now only in his boxer briefs. Sam looked at him, really looked as he never had done before. The curves and plains of his chest, writhing as Blaine seductively moved. The strength of his thighs and calves, the broadness of his shoulders, his slim waist and the smattering of hair going down in a treasure trail to what lay underneath. Sam desperately wanted to see what was underneath those pants. He licked his lips as he could feel his lips drying and gulped the last of the moistness in his mouth. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, threatening to break out of his ribcage, the butterflies in his stomach churning, making his stomach roll around inside of him like ocean waves in a storm. It had almost become a tsunami inside his belly.

Seeing Blaine coming towards the end of his dance, teasing the band of his briefs with his thumbs, he almost groaned aloud as he saw them start to slip down his delicious v and finally Blaine ripped them off quickly, a cringe on his face and his eyes shut tight in utter mortification. Sam could only stare in wonder. Blaine was definitely what you would call well endowed, and Sam found it a strangely beautiful sight as he stared at that part of Blaine's anatomy, his mouth open wide in awe. He was never going to be able to see his friend in the same light, ever again. Feeling a warm sensation start to trickle upwards from his belly, he hastily got up and dashed to the bathroom before releasing his pleasure in one of the bathroom stalls. Tonight, Sam decided, was going to be a long night.

A/N: Song used: Use Somebody by Kings of Leon.


	12. Secret Meetings and Untold Emotions

A/N Since it's my birthday today I thought I would give you all a birthday treat from me. Ok, just found out that it is illegal to name your child Tulolah does the hula in Hawaii. Lol. It made me laugh anyway... Nah the story is the real treat ;)

Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows, they mean a lot.

I do not own Glee or the characters, but if you are reading this Ryan please could you get Darren to sing me a Happy Birthday ;) (Yeah right, like Ryan reads these...)

**Chapter Twelve**

Blaine was rather embarrassed by what he had just done. What possessed him to actually go through it, he did not know, but as he was dancing to the music and looking more and more lustily at Sam through the whole striptease, it was as if he really were possessed and before he knew it, it was over and now every body in the room had seen him in all his glory and Blaine just didn't think he could take it. He was sitting in the corner on a sofa, alone. Sam had left just after he had revealed all, when he had his eyes shut tightly, hoping that it had all been a dream. He had no idea where Sam had gone, but Blaine was too mortified at the moment to think very deeply about where his best friend may have gone to. He figured that he had gone somewhere with the other guys, who still had not come back in yet, probably in fear of seeing somebody of the male persuasion naked.

Before he could think too much about the events that had just unfolded, Blaine felt two people looming over him. Looking up tentatively from fiddling with his jumper, he saw that it was Nick and Jeff. Blaine, not realising that he had held his breath in, heard the sigh of relief that escaped his lips. He could deal with his two old friends relatively well, even if they had been watching as well.

"Can we talk to you for a minute Blaine?" Nick asked the small boy a little hesitantly.

"Umm, sure..." Blaine replied, nervously and he shuffled to one side of the sofa so that they could sit down. Jeff and Nick nestled down on the sofa beside the petite boy, looking at him with concern in their eyes.

"Well, what can I say? That striptease was rather revealing Blaine." Nick started, Jeff always let Nick start when it came to rather sensitive conversations. He was just better with words.

"Isn't that the whole point of a striptease?" Blaine retorted a little sarcastically.

"I wasn't talking about the striptease." Nick responded deadpan. He was not going to brook any nonsense from Blaine. He was going to get to the truth of the matter, even if he had to pester him about it for the rest of his life. "The girls may not have seen it, but we did. You were performing for Sam and Sam alone."

"I felt as if we were intruding a little, the way you were looking at Sam." Jeff interjected. He had gotten really hot under the collar at Blaine's lusty looks at Sam. The flashes of green that seemed to explode from his eyes, as he swayed and jutted to the rhythm of the music, all for Sam.

Blaine was blushing as scarlet as a traffic light. "I don't know what you are talking about." Blaine had decided that denial was the best strategy when it came to talking about his feelings at the moment. He was not going to give himself false hope.

"Come on Blaine, admit it once and for all. You have feelings for Sam." Nick demanded a little angrily. An unsettled pause descended over the couch as Blaine chewed his lip, tears springing to the corners of his eyes traitorously. _Can I hold this in any longer? Do I even want to? God, I love him so much. His smile, his lips, his gentle eyes, the way he holds me tightly in the night, his protectiveness, his compassion, the way he cares for me as no other ever has before. I love everything. I can't take this any more. I want Sam to feel the same too. So much. But he never will. It's not fair..._The tears spilled over and down Blaine's face at his yearning and aching, the hurt that he could never get rid of because his friend could never feel the same.

"Ok, you're right. I do. I do have feelings for Sam. I love him. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone before, ever. I just feel that he understands me better than anyone else. When I see him my heart pounds in my chest and my stomach won't stop churning. All I do is think about him constantly. When he's not around I feel a part of me is missing. Oh God, what is wrong with me? Is that what you wanted to hear? That I'm in love with my best friend who can't possibly love me back." Blaine's sobs racked his body as he covered his face with his arms, curling into the smallest ball he could with his body. Jeff hastily moved to the arm of the sofa and enveloped the boy in his arms, hushing him and rubbing comforting circles into his back.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! Why can't Sam love me?" Blaine wailed through his sobs. The others in the room hearing but pretending that they could not and carrying on quietly with their conversations.

"Are you so sure about that Blaine? When I looked over at Sam he seemed to be...affected by your dancing." Jeff told the sobbing boy. Blaine sobs quietened considerably at Jeff's words and he looked up at the boy, slight hope framing his tear stained face.

"What do you mean?"

"He looked like he was mesmerized or something, and after, he left in a really big hurry." Jeff explained to the boy. Sebastian, who was the only one to acknowledge that he had heard Blaine crying and sauntered over to find out what the hell was going on, scoffed at Jeff's innocent remark to Blaine.

"Oh please, he was blatantly finishing himself off, probably in the toilets. He was practically drooling all over you throughout that entire dance Blaine and I could see the pillow he covered himself with halfway through. Although I can definitely understand why after that performance. Whew, that got my heart racing, let alone Sam's. You have quite the assets there, don't you?" Sebastian smirked as he saw Blaine's jaw inevitably drop.

"Sebastian, shut up. You aren't helping." Nick spat back at the boy.

"What I'm just saying, is all. I was totally right. Sam has feelings for you Blaine. I mean that song he sung earlier. Phew. You two should just find a room and hump it out like rabbits, cause the sexual tension, it's as sharp as a knife." Blaine blushed furiously at Sebastian's crude remarks. He had been thinking a lot lately about what it would be like to have Sam make love to him, inside him, writhing underneath his best friend. How fervently he wished that could be turned into reality. _Could Sam really have feelings for me? All these people couldn't be wrong in registering his signals could they? What if he did? What should I do? Should I tell him how I feel?_

"Maybe you should sing something back to him, tell him how you feel Blaine." Jeff pushed the boy gently.

"Do you really think I should? What if he rejects me?" Blaine looking more than a little scared at the thought of Sam not wanting to be a part of his life any longer.

"You don't know what is going to happen unless you try. If you don't try you might find you regret it." Nick slowly explained to the fragile looking boy in his boyfriends arms. All three looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll leave you to think about it Blainey, ok." Jeff squeezed the boy once more before getting up and allowing the two other boys to hug him as well before departing to the other side of the room. Blaine, began fiddling with his jumper once more, lost in deep thought as he contemplated the thought of finally telling Sam how he really felt.

* * *

"Never have I ever... kissed a boy." Marley stated, looking happy with herself for coming up with a good statement for the game that was under way. Kitty had started it with an outrageous comment for which only Sebastian and, shockingly, Thad had taken a sweet.

"Seriously? You are going with that statement? Wow, this is going to be a tame game." Sebastian mused.

Since they were not allowed to drink during this party due to it being held in the school, the group had decided that every time they had experienced a statement made by someone, they were going to nab a sweet from the humongous bowl in the middle of their circle. The one with the most sweets at the end was clearly the winner. Of what, no one was certain. Blaine was unsure that there was even supposed to be a winner for this game. The rest of the boys had come back to join them a while ago, having apparently wrenched themselves away from the video game they had been playing in Artie's room and all of the group decided to play another game, including Finn. Finn had basically given up the pretence that he was supposed to be the chaperone at this point and had reverted to one of the group once more. At Marley's tame statement most of the room took a sweet out of the bowl. The next person to have a go was Tina, and, as she was grinning wickedly at Blaine, Blaine knew this one was meant for him, and him alone. He groaned internally, thinking up what he could possibly say to enact his revenge.

"Never have I ever... performed a striptease in front of an audience of friends." Tina primly spoke, picking the bowl up and waggling it in front of Blaine.

"Thanks Tina. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome." Unsurprisingly no one else picked a sweet up. Blaine braced himself for more of an onslaught. Although the game had started quite nicely, apart from Kitty's statement, it was now picking up to levels that Blaine was unsure he wanted to reveal to his friends. Even Sam. Sebastian was next, and Blaine had no idea what he was going to come out with.

"Never have I ever..." Sebastian tapped his chin in thought. "Never have I ever... rimmed anyone." He grinned like the Cheshire cat as a few of the people in the room picked up a sweet. Including Blaine, who looked at Sebastian darkly.

Grace leant over to her brother, whom she was sitting next to and whispered in his ear. Jeff had been one of the people to take a sweet and he looked like he was beginning to regret it. Blaine could hear Jeff's hushed reply.

"Gracie, please don't ask me that. Find it out on the internet. Please, I beg of you. Or ask mum. Actually don't ask mum, she'd freak out." Blaine smiled to himself. Clearly his little sister really was quite innocent. Well, less so after tonight, but still...

"Never have I ever... secretly been in love with my best friend." Artie innocently added as the next statement. Blaine did not move, but when he saw Sam move and grab a sweet he decided that he would follow suit. _Sam's secretly been in love with his best friend? When? Is it me? Could it be? Oh please let it be me._

"Never have I ever... had a sex dream about a friend." Thad shrugged at his seemingly tame statement but he couldn't think of anything to say. When Blaine saw Sam take yet another sweet he felt as though he couldn't take it any longer. His brain was making all sorts of assumptions in his head and it was driving him crazy.

"You know what, I don't feel like playing any more. I'm kinda tired." Blaine dusted himself off as he stood up to go and sleep on the other side of the room.

"Oh, come on Blaine? Why not?" Nick whined at his friend. He was having fun and wanted his friend to stay.

"Because I'm tired and I don't feel like playing any more."

"Dude, I'll join you." Sam started to get up and they both made their way to their belongings, Blaine's mind in a complete overload. _Sam is coming over to be with me. He has to be. He seemed to be having fun so why would he leave otherwise._

"Wait a minute, only Blaine is getting a sleeping bag out. Are they together or something?" Becky asked in a hushed tone to the rest of the group, who whipped around to spot what she had claimed only seconds before.

"Oooh, looks like Blaine might get some action tonight boys." Sebastian jokingly supplied as Nick whacked him gently on the arm.

"Don't joke about this Sebastian, this is serious."

"I know, I know." Sebastian put his hands up in mock surrender and Nick hastily got everyone back to the game so they weren't staring at the boys whilst giving Sebastian the evil eye.

The two boys stripped down to their boxer briefs in the corner behind on of the sofas. They though they would get more privacy if they camped out behind the furniture so the others would not be able to see them. Although, after tonight Blaine didn't really care if the girls saw him in only his underwear. They had seen all of himself earlier after all. Besides, as the two boys glanced towards the other members of New Directions, all they could see was the group all huddled together and not really looking their way anyway. Blaine slid into his sleeping bag and turned to look curiously at Sam who was standing behind him, looking hesitant.

"What's wrong Sam. Where's your sleeping bag?"

"I don't have one. Can I share yours?" Blaine's heart skipped a beat as Sam looked down at Blaine in what appeared to be a nervous manner. _Oh my God. It's true. He likes me. He actually likes me._ Blaine didn't know how he kept calm on the exterior or even managed to answer Sam's question when his heart was going at a rate of hundreds of miles an hour. His stomach churned making him feel a little nauseous and he gulped silently. He had shared a bed numerous times with Sam, both before and after the tornado, but it had never felt like this before. Like the connection between them had been sparked suddenly and everything that once seemed dull was brightly lit.

"Sure, here." Blaine unzipped his bag a little so that Sam could slide in beside him. As the two of them snuggled together on their sides, Blaine's back to Sam, Sam slipped his arms around Blaine pulling Blaine so close to him that there was no space in between each other as Sam spooned Blaine.

"Night B." _God, you smell so good Blaine. I want to be near you always. I don't ever want to let go._

"Good night Sam." _I love you._

* * *

Once the two boys were down for the night and Nick heard the slight snore being emitted from their corner, Nick looked over at his boyfriend knowingly and they both nodded to one another. It was time to do something about these two. They were perfect for each other and they were clearly in love with each other. Now all they needed was a little push from cupids arrow. Or Nick as the case may be.

"Ok, enough of this game. Group meeting." Nick announced, taking the bowl away from the middle.

"Hey I like this game." Kitty frowned at the dark haired boy.

"About what, Fury?" Sebastian asked. He had a feeling he knew what it was about, but he thought that a lot of the others probably wouldn't know or be aware of the situation.

"About the whole Blaine and Sam thing, obviously Seb." Nick rolled his eyes at Jeff, who shrugged back as if to say 'well that's Sebastian for you, you can never predict what that boy is gonna do'.

"Yeah, what's the deal with those two anyway?" Grace turned to her brother. When she first joined she thought that they were a couple but everyone kept telling her that they were only friends. Grace was not so sure about that. They looked at each other with such love and affection that she felt there must be something going on there that she hadn't been told about. She looked expectantly at her brother to supply the answer.

"Well at the moment we know that Blaine likes Sam and we are pretty sure that Sam likes him back, but they won't admit it to one another." Jeff told his sister loudly enough that the rest of the group could hear as well.

"Wait, Blaine and Sam like each other? Since when?" Finn looked dumbly around the circle. He had spent some of the time that they were practising out at uni and he felt completely out of the loop.

"Since they came here Finn." Nick supplied to the boy slowly so he understood. Nick was unsure how quick Finn was at times but he was pretty good at letting them do songs that they were interested in, unlike Mr Shue...

"Yeah, they have been avoiding the issue of what they mean to each other." Jeff added further.

"Pft. That's an understatement if ever I've heard one." Sebastian chuckled to himself. They were in major denial. Even Nick and Jeff hadn't worked out that Sam liked Blaine until recently. Sebastian had been the only one to see it. They had been circling one another for almost a month now, looking more and more desperately at one another. Sebastian had not been joking when he thought they needed to just get a room and be done with it.

"Sebastian, you aren't helping." Nick bit back at the tall, lean boy.

"What can we do to help?" David interjecting trying to stave off the fight that was threatening to spill out between the two boys. He had noticed that something was happening between the two and it had heightened over the past week or so.

"Well, first of all we need to find out exactly how Sam feels." Tina ventured into the meeting. She didn't like to interfere too much in Blaine's love life after what had happened at the wedding and, regrettably, her own behaviour this past year, but he was her best friend and she could tell that he was miserable without Sam in his life as more than a friend.

"Um, dudes. Shouldn't we like, just leave them alone and let them figure this all out?" Finn looked at the others, a slight look of consternation on his face appearing. Meddling in others love lives was never a good idea. Finn knew that well. He had meddled before. He didn't really want to do it again.

"No, if we do that they will never get together. They need a push Finn, and we are going to be the people to do that. We need everyone on the team happy and focused right? We can't have that if they are both all over the place. Besides Blaine's miserable right now. We can all see that." Nick told Finn, with multiple heads around the circle nodding as he spoke.

"Yeah, you can totally see it all over his face." Marley commented pity oozing out of her pretty features.

"Who is close enough to Sam other than Blaine to be able to talk to him and have him open up though?" Jeff asked the others. He didn't know all the dynamics of the group yet, but it appeared that Blaine and Sam were a two man team, which worried Jeff a little.

"Finn?" Artie ventured with Tina agreeing readily.

"You want me to talk to Sam about liking dudes. That would be the single weirdest conversation I will ever have had with any of my friends. Ever. And Kurt's my brother." Finn started to look like he wanted to turn and run away. Far away from the direction the conversation was heading.

"Not dudes Finn. Just Blaine." Sebastian pointed out specifically. Sam was definitely a one man guy, and that man was Blaine. Without a doubt.

"Yeah, and you are the only one Sam will open up to in here. Please Finn?" Tina begged the large former co captain of the group.

"Alright already. Jeez. I'll do it alright. You happy now." Finn gave up and decided to just agree and comply. There were too many of them. There was no way he was gonna get through this unscathed otherwise. _Jeez, these former Warblers can be scary when they want to be. _

"Why did I ever agree to chaperone this thing..." Finn mumbled to himself. As Nick took over the meeting once more.

"Excellent so we have Finn talking to Sam tomorrow. Now we need to get Blaine to admit his feelings directly to Sam. How do you think we can do that?"

"I'm not sure you can. Blaine's I pretty secretive person when he wants to be Nick." Jeff patted his boy on the shoulder to tell him to let that one go.

"I know. I just wish he would listen to me. If he told Sam, it would be out there in the open and he would be a lot happier. Even if Sam didn't feel the same way back."

"Just leave it for now Nicky boy. See what Sam says to Finn before strategising the rest of this matchmaking plan." Sebastian, who was now lying on the floor throwing pieces of popcorn in the air and catching them with his mouth, mumbled through the food he was chewing.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Sebastian. Better to leave it alone for now until we know exactly what we are dealing with." Thad conquered.

The whole group agreed and Finn slopped off to bed, not able to take any more of this stuff. He kinda felt sorry for the boys. If they were in love with each other they certainly didn't need all this, it was definitely going to backfire somehow.

* * *

The next morning, bright and early, whilst everyone was still asleep, Finn waited till he saw Sam get up and dressed, going off to complete his workout and grabbed the unsuspecting boy before he could reach his goal. Dragging him to another room in the building quietly, Finn closed the door of the empty room he found, so he could speak with the boy alone. Finn didn't know most of what was going on, but if his friend had fallen for Blaine, then Finn knew he would be feeling really confused and insecure about himself right now. Finn really liked Blaine as a person, but he was a dude after all. With dude parts.

"Finn, what's this all about? Why did you drag me in here? I've got my workout to complete before everyone is awake." Sam demanded of his close friend and now mentor.

"Sam we need to talk mate. The others in there, they are all talking about you and Blaine, dude. Saying that you both have feelings for each other or something but that neither of you will admit it."

"What?" Sam couldn't believe his ears. _They are talking about us. Am I that obvious? Wait, does Blaine like me as more than a crush? _Sam heart started pitter pattering all over the place at that thought. He was in a big mess he realised suddenly. He had serious feelings for Blaine, but didn't know how to act on them. He wasn't gay that was for sure, he had enjoyed being with all the girls he had dated too much. Even Santana. So what exactly was this?

"They want me to talk to you about it, but if you don't want to Sam I would completely understand."

"Blaine has feelings for me? More than crush feelings?" Sam asked the older boy cautiously.

"Sounds like it from what Nick, Jeff and Sebastian were saying."

"Oh my God." Sam sat down heavily on a chair.

"What's going on with you two Sam?"

"I don't know. Ever since the tornado when we were trapped together, its been different between us. Like there's this energy between us or something. It's like I've started to see him, who he really is for the first time and what I see is beautiful."

"So you do have more than friends feelings for him then?" Finn gently pushed his friend. He was in uncharted territory here with his friend. I mean, Blaine was his brothers ex and yet Sam was one of his best friends. This was going to get messy once Kurt found out, that Finn could say for certain.

"God, I don't know Finn. I'm so confused about how I feel right now. When I look at him I just see him, you know. His strength, his courage, his compassion. My heart just seems to start pounding whenever I see him. And lately its like, I'm starting to be physically attracted to him. I notice all these small things about him, like his long eyelashes or the way the kink in his nose wrinkles a little when he smiles, you know really smiles, not fake smiles."

"Wow, you really do like him." Finn responded quietly looking down at his hands. He couldn't really blame Sam. Blaine had been a rock for him this year when all other things seemed to threaten to overwhelm him. His family, his future, the shooting, the tornado. Blaine was a cool guy and he understood who Sam really was and made him feel that he could achieve anything he wanted to. That was how Rachel made him feel, and so he could understand on the most basic level Sam's attraction. Blaine was a giver. He helped others. Now maybe it was time for Finn to give something back to Blaine in return.

"But he's a guy, and my best friend. I'm so confused Finn. I don't understand any of this. Whenever I'm away from him it hurts, you know."

" Maybe you like Blaine for who he is and the rest has kinda fallen into place after, you know. Maybe it's not about gender this time. Maybe its about companionship and compatibility."

"Maybe. You're right. I should talk to Blaine. This is too confusing to keep inside and I know that Blaine would understand. Thanks Finn. You're a really great friend."

"Hey, don't mention it. You're my friend, alright and Blaine's a good guy, despite what happened between my brother and him." Finn stood and patted Sam on the back as the blonde boy stood alongside him.

"You know he never wanted to hurt Kurt right? It was all a stupid mistake."

"Yeah, I know."

Sam patted Finn's shoulder back before heading out to complete his morning workout. _Later I'm going to tell Blaine everything. _


	13. It's Time To Tell

A/N Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They make this all worthwhile :D

This is the chapter I think you've all been waiting for :)

I don't own Glee, the characters or the song.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Once Sam had gotten back to the rehearsal room most of the members of New Directions were awake and raring to go. Finn had told them that Mr Shue was going to be in by ten and so they should all at least be awake by then. He looked around to see that Blaine was still asleep and slowly walked towards the still sleeping boy. Although Blaine was a lot better since his time in the hospital he still got tired quickly and slept a lot more than usual. He glanced down at his watch to see that it was about five to ten. _Maybe Mr Shue will let Blaine sleep some more? I really don't want to disturb him, he looks so peaceful right now. Like an angel, my angel. _Sam bent over the smaller boy and lovingly smoothed some of Blaine's wild curls out of his face. There was no way he was going to wake him up, he knew how much Blaine needed to rest. As he began to get himself back up he saw Blaine stirring in the sleeping bag.

"Blaine?" Sam whispered, not wanting to wake him if it was just him moving in his sleep, but when he saw Blaine turn towards him his eyes blinking open, he smiled down at his friend and used his normal voice.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Hey Sam. What time is it?" Blaine asked rubbing his eyes so he was more awake and sitting up in the sleeping bag.

"You have about five minutes before Mr Shue said he would get here."

"Five minutes? Ugh." Blaine flung the sleeping bag aside and hastily grabbed his clothes, changing in record time.

"What about your hair dude?"

"It's fine how it is. I can't be bothered." Blaine mumbled as he shoved his clothes from yesterday into his backpack. Sam immediately put his hand on Blaine's forehead which made Blaine freeze, stopping in his tracks.

"W-what are you doing Sam?" Blaine asked, blushing at the intimacy of the gesture.

"Well you must be sick right? You don't care about doing your precious hair." Sam grinned wickedly at the petite boy who swiped at him playfully.

"I'm not that bad!"

"You so are!"

"Nuh-uh!" Sam and Blaine grinned at each other and Sam could see Blaine was gong to try and take another swipe at him so he turned tail and fled.

"No way am I letting you win this Blaine!" he shouted from the other side of the room.

"You are so gonna get it!" Blaine started chasing Sam around the room as the larger blonde weaved through the other members of the team, both boys giggling at the playful chase ensuing between them. Blaine eventually stopped, puffing as he was out of breath and bent down to try to steady himself and breath evenly again. When he looked up he couldn't see Sam anywhere. _Where's he got to?_ Blaine started frowning in puzzlement when he felt something behind him snake under his shirt and start tickling his sides. Yelping in surprise he found himself giggling uncontrollably as Sam slid his other arm around him to hold him upright, keeping his right hand tickling Blaine's side.

"Ok, ok. You win. I surrender. Please stop. Stop." Blaine yelled out manically in between giggling.

"Promise?"

"Yes!" Blaine's side were seriously starting to hurt now and he was starting to feel a little sick. He felt Sam's hand move away for his side and wrap around his waist completely as Blaine tried for the second time to catch his breath.

"Didn't realise you were so ticklish B. I'll have to remember that."

"No, that's not fair Sam." Blaine wriggled in his arms to turn to face the boy and looked up into Sam's mischievous looking eyes that were twinkling at the thought of using this weapon against him. Blaine punched Sam's chest lightly and pouted a little, fluttering his eyelashes up at Sam in his little lost puppy dog act.

"Aww, I'm sorry. How can I be so unkind to something so cute looking." Sam rubbed Blaine's back up and down before taking the boy into a closer hug. Blaine's arms circled Sam's waist as he lent his head against the boys chest, the smile on his face meteoric in size, as he stood, eyes closed, wrapped in the arms of the one he loved.

* * *

Sebastian sat watching the whole exchange with great interest. _Had something happened between the two last night? They did make sure that they were hidden from view._

Their playfulness as they ran about trying to catch each other just further proved his point that they were completely besotted with each other, and their hugging now was so intimate, it screamed love. _Time for Sebastian to use his Cupids bow I think._

"Dudes, hey guys, listen up!" The team quietened down for Finn and Sebastian lent back on his hands from his vantage point of laying on one of the sofas, not really that interested in what the gigantic boy was going to say.

"Ok, Mr Shue won't be in now till after lunch. There's an emergency at home, something to do with the washing machine flooding or something. He and Ms Pillsbury are having to clean up right now 'cause she's going a little crazy, but then he'll be in for sure."

Sebastian's grin got larger as he heard that news. This was exactly what he needed. He sprang up from the sofa and clapped his hands together.

"Time for another party game then guys. Spin the bottle!" A large proportion of the members started cheering, but he could see that Blaine wasn't too thrilled with the idea. _Well he's just gonna have to suck it up, isn't he. This is for him after all._

Finn shrugged and let the group play the game. He didn't join is as he thought it might be a little weird since he was supposed to be their teacher after all. Even if he was only in training. The group collected themselves into a circle and Sebastian found one of the discarded empty bottles of coke from the previous night and placed it in the middle.

"Since it was my idea, I guess I'll start." Sebastian made sure to sit next to Sam so that it would be his go after Sebastian's. _This is totally gonna work better than that talking thing of Nicks..._Sebastian landed on Kitty and they kissed quickly and sweetly.

"Oh look, your go Sam." Sebastian smirked at the blonde and he could see the dark look that Blaine was giving him. _Oh, jealous much Blaine? Good job I'm rigging this game after all. I'm not sure I want to see Blaine's claws out. _Sam lent in and spun the bottle around, Sebastian let it spin for a while before he pretended to slip and land the bottle directly toward Blaine.

"Oops, I slipped. Guess it's you and Blaine then Sam." He grinned and winked at Blaine who was starting to blush furiously and had his mouth wide open at the audacity of what Sebastian had just done for him. Sebastian heard a snort come from the general direction of Tina and his grin widened even further. This was going to be their wake up call and he had done it in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe what Sebastian had just done. Sam was supposed to kiss him. Him. Kiss him. He had started to breathe very rapidly at that thought as he stared at Sam's beautiful, plump lips. Was Sam really going to go through with it? _I don't think I can take this..._ Blaine's heart pounded in his chest and he felt his mouth go very dry as he watched Sam getting closer and closer towards him. As he stared into Sam's eyes, he swore he could see something there. Want, desire, curiosity. Gulping he lent further in, he felt as if he was going in slow motion towards his Sam. His beautiful, wondrous Sam. He felt Sam's hand cup his face as Sam's breath caressed his lips. He was so tantalisingly close, Blaine thought his heart was about to explode. His eyes started to close as Sam pulled Blaine towards him, gently bridging the gap between them until Sam's soft lips collided with his own.

* * *

Sam could practically feel all the passion and desire surge through him as his lips met with Blaine's sweet, soft lips. They tasted of raspberry, just like Blaine smelt like. It was heaven. He could feel Blaine's hands weave themselves through his hair and grip his head, and Sam, feeling a rush of want, pulled Blaine further towards his own body till the boy was practically straddling him. He flicked his tongue along the bottom of Blaine's lips to indicate that he wanted more, and that was exactly what Sam wanted. More. He wanted all of Blaine. He wanted to know exactly what the boy tasted like. Blaine opened his mouth quickly, massaging his tongue against Sam's and he heard a small moan escape Blaine's lips. _Is he even aware of the effect that has on me?_ Sam could feel himself start to stiffen a little and he deepened the kiss. Blaine moved to actually straddle him and Sam felt Blaine's own need pressing against him, but he found that it only made him want Blaine all the more and he circled his arms around the boy possessively as they kissing deeply and passionately.

* * *

The members of New Directions looked on in astonishment. Well, most of them anyway, Sebastian didn't seem at all surprised. The scene in front of them was very intimate.

"Do you think that they have forgotten that we are all in here?" Jeff whispered to his boyfriend, wriggling a bit due to his discomfort at feeling like an intruder.

"Yeah, from that display, yeah." Nick couldn't take his eyes off of the two boys, even through he felt he was invading their privacy in more than one way. The passion and desire coming from both the boys was astronomical.

"Jeez, the aim of the game is to kiss each other, not suck each others faces off." Kitty remarked dryly, her arms folded and pretending she didn't care what was going on in front of her, when everyone knew that was a lie. She was just as shocked and absorbed in watching them as everyone else was.

"You can thank me now Nick. I like those truffles from the local chocolate shop, thanks." Sebastian smirked at the boy, which made Nick glare at him angrily.

"What, this is helping, right?" he flung his hands up in a mock surrender posture.

"Guess we will have to wait and see." Nick growled at him. He wasn't sure that this was the best way for them to admit their feelings for each other.

"Seriously, are they going to come up for air?" Thad asked in wonder.

* * *

Blaine was breathing very heavily when Sam ended their kiss. The two boys stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, so much being spoken through their eyes alone to one another.

"Well, I think this games over." Sebastian declared, standing up and sauntering over to see what food he could snag from the buffet table.

Blaine gave Sam a minuscule, hesitant smile at the man he loved. The man he had just kissed, and boy what a kiss. Blaine felt that it should go down as number one on his epic kisses list. He reached up and stroked Sam's hair out of the way of his eyes, which made Sam stiffen all of a sudden. Blaine puzzled at what had happened gave Sam a look of pure puzzlement.

"I..I..I'm sorry. I have to go..." Sam, lifted Blaine off of him, pacing him down in the vacant space next to him, and ran off to the bathroom, Blaine looking at his back beseechingly, wondering what he had done wrong, as his heart started to ache and a lone tear fell done his face before he rapidly wiped it away. _What have I done? Did he not like it? Was it not good for him?_

* * *

Blaine was going over and over in a vicious cycle the events of that morning in his mind. He could not understand what had happened. Sam had seemed to enjoy kissing him, and Blaine had certainly enjoyed it as well. At one point he thought his heart might have stopped beating as the kiss had made him feel that faint with pleasure. But then, Sam had left. Blaine had not seen him again until Finn had text him to tell him to get his butt back to glee as Mr Shue was on his way and so Sam had inevitably returned, but he had sat as far away from Blaine as was humanly possible. He wouldn't even looked at Blaine. Blaine, gripping his chair in an attempt not to let the threatening tears spill down his face and not really paying attention to what Mr Shue was saying at all, was battling in his mind as to whether to sing to Sam the feelings he had been burying deep inside of him or whether to ignore them and let them sink deep into the back recesses of his heart.

_I can't tell him. He clearly doesn't want to be with me in that way. I think what happened earlier just proves that. But then, if I don't try, what if I regret it like Nick and Jeff talked about? What if __he's scared? What if that's all it is? But if he was scared then he wouldn't have kissed me... Argh. What should I do?_

"So does anyone have anything they would like to add or shall we get on with our next activity for the afternoon?"

Before he could think too much about it, Blaine got up quickly and went over to the piano.

"I have a song I'd like to sing Mr Shue."

"Sure Blaine, let's here it. Thad, Jake, can you help Blaine move the piano out a little?"

The three boys edged the piano out into the room from the edge it was sitting in previously. Blaine promptly sat down and thanked the boys for their help before taking a deep breath, looking directly at Sam, who looked frightened by what Blaine may reveal.

_I have to do this, for myself if no one else. I just hope it doesn't ruin our friendship. Well, here goes. _Blaine struck the first few keys deftly launching into his song. It was now make or break for him and he knew he would need to pour every last bit of his being into this one song. Looking back at Sam and holding his gaze, longing filling his golden orbs, he started to sing as he never had done before.

**I shouldn't love you but I want to**

**I just can't turn away**

**I shouldn't see you but I can't move**

**I can't look away**

**I shouldn't love you but I want to**

**I just can't turn away**

**I shouldn't see you but I can't move**

**I can't look away**

The powerfulness of the emotions pouring out of Blaine as he sang caused Sam to well up. The kiss he had shared with Blaine earlier had been beyond perfection. It had felt more right than anything he had ever experienced before. It felt as though they belonged together. They fit together to make a pair. The surge of differing emotions that had coursed through him as he had kissed Blaine passionately had overwhelmed him so much that he had had to escape. He didn't understand how his feelings for Blaine had become so deep and now Blaine was singing this, telling him that he felt the same way. His heart was beating a mile a minute, his palms once dry, were now caked in sweat, the butterflies in his stomach seemed to be doing double time. _Blaine really loves me this much? Oh God, this is too much to bare..._

**And I don't know**

**How to be fine when I'm not**

**'Cause I don't know**

**How to make a feeling stop**

**Just so you know**

**This feeling's taking control**

**Of me and I can't help it**

**I won't sit around**

**I can't let him win now**

**Thought you should know **

**I've tried my best to let go **

**Of you but I don't want to**

**I just gotta say it all before I go**

**Just so you know**

Blaine was getting more and more emotional as the song went on, he poured all the longing and yearning he had experienced this past year for his friend, his best friend, and he was starting to think, his soul mate, into this one song for him. Sam understood him as no other, not even Kurt, ever had. Sometimes he didn't even need to say anything to the beautiful blonde boy sitting in front of him, he would just know. He would give Blaine exactly what he needed, when he needed it. When he needed comfort, Sam was there to give him a hug. When he needed companionship, Sam was there with his goofy impersonations and huge collection of superhero comics. When he needed support, Sam was there to tell him that he could do anything. Sam made Blaine feel like a better person, like more than he was. The tears started pouring down his face as he carried on, determined to explain how much Sam meant to him. How much he loved him. How much he needed him.

**It's getting hard to be around you**

**There's so much I can't say**

**Do you want me to hide the feelings**

**And look the other way**

**And I don't know**

**How to be fine when I'm not**

**'Cause I don't know**

**How to make a feeling stop**

Sam couldn't look away from Blaine's pleading liquid golden orbs, out of which tears streamed down his ethereal face. _God he even looks angelic when he cries. What are you doing Sam? He's your best friend, your B. How could I ever have made him feel this way? I'm such an idiot. He's the most incredible person I have ever met. Everything about him is exquisite. _As he stared into Blaine's eyes, he felt as if everything else in the room disappeared and all that was left was the two of them. Alone, together. In perfect harmony.

**Just so you know**

**This feeling's taking control**

**Of me and I can't help it**

**I won't sit around**

**I can't let him win now**

**Thought you should know **

**I've tried my best to let go **

**Of you but I don't want to**

**I just gotta say it all before I go**

**Just so you know**

**This emptiness is killing me **

**And I'm wondering why I've waited so long**

**Looking back I realise it was always there**

**Just never spoken**

**I'm waiting here**

**Been waiting here**

Blaine could feel that the song had taken over him completely. All the varying emotions that he felt when it came to Sam were overloading Blaine's mind. The happiness, the sorrow, the joy, the aching, the longing, the contentment, the love... All the emotions were too much for him too handle and he felt he was breaking apart. All he wanted right at this moment was to be in Sam's strong, arms, never to be parted from his Sam ever again.

**Just so you know**

**This feeling's taking control**

**Of me and I can't help it**

**I won't sit around**

**I can't let him win now**

**Thought you should know **

**I've tried my best to let go **

**Of you but I don't want to**

**I just gotta say it all before I go**

**Just so you know, just so you know**

**Thought you should know **

**I've tried my best to let go **

**Of you but I don't want to**

**I just gotta say it all before I go**

**Just so you know, just so you know**

Blaine ended the song, still looking deeply into Sam's eyes, penetrating his very soul. Sam was the first to look away, down into his hands, wringing them in silence.

"Wow, well that was quite a performance. Let's give it up for Blaine guys!" Mr Shue started babbling as he felt a tense atmosphere come over the whole room after the finish of Blaine's song. As the others gave a smattering of applause, not really knowing if that was the right thing to do in this circumstance, Blaine suddenly let out a heart racking sob and dashed out of the room, leaving the group stunned and feeling very, very uncomfortable.

* * *

Nick was the first to recover from Blaine's exit. He turned sharply towards Sam and angrily growled at him.

"What the hell are you doing Sam? Go after him."

Sam unable to do anything except open and close his mouth as if he were a fish, as he was frozen in place, a sharp stabbing pain entering his heart. He had not understood what had caused Blaine to run out of the room, but he knew it must have been to do with him. _What __**am **__I doing? Blaine's upset and it's all my fault. I should go to him, but I don't know where he is._

"Are you alive in there Sam? Hello, Earth to Sam?" Sebastian waved his hand in front of the boy till he got a reaction.

"What have I done? I'm such an idiot."

"Yes, you are. Blaine has just told you that he's completely in love with you and all you can do is sit there like you're some kind of statue. That wasn't exactly what Blaine was looking for now, was it? Hmm? Now go, get." Sebastian pushed Sam up and towards the door.

"He'll probably be in the rose garden." Nick shouted after the blonde boy as he quickly fled the room to go after Blaine.

* * *

Sam found Blaine by the fountain's edge in the rose garden. Nick had been right. Curled up in a little ball, Blaine was weeping openly into his arms on top of the fountains edge as he sat on the ground, his legs tucked under him.

"Blaine? Blaine I'm sorry."

"Go away." Blaine wailed into his arms, so Sam could only here the muffled version.

"Blaine please. I'm an idiot. I'm stupid alright. You are the best thing I've ever had in my entire life and I've hurt you so bad." Sam pleaded with his friend to understand. Sam heard the weeping descend to sniffles and Blaine lift his head and hesitantly ask Sam a question.

"The best thing?"

"The best thing." Sam gently padded his way over to Blaine and precariously sat on the fountains edge. He reached out with his right hand to stroke Blaine's curls aside before cupping his delicate face in his large hands, stroking Blaine's tears away with his thumb.

"I love you so much Sam. I've tried not to, but I can't help it. You're everything. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising?"

"Because it will change everything. You won't want to be my friend any more. I mean you hated the kiss earlier."

"What? No way. It was the best kiss I've ever had. It freaked me out that it was so good. And you will always be my friend. My best friend. Forever. No matter what happens."

"Really? You enjoyed it?"

Sam sighed. He was going to have to come clean. Blaine had, and he owed Blaine the truth. He owed himself the truth. The truth that he had been trying to ignore for weeks now. Sam looked down at his hands and picked at the skin on the top of his fingers.

"Don't do that Sam, it's kinda gross." Blaine immediately put his hands over Sam's to stop him, looking up at the taller boy apprehensively.

"I'm really confused right now Blaine. I have all these feelings for you and I don't understand what it all means. I've never felt some of them before. With anyone. I don't even know what they are. Ever since the tornado hit Lima and you saved my life, its like I've woken up from a dream or something and I see you Blaine. I see you. I see everything you are. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met."

Blaine blushed at Sam's confession. _He thinks I'm beautiful? _Blaine heart pounded a little harder inside his chest as hope started to fill it in a way that it never had previously.

"I...I think I'm falling in love with you Blaine." Sam confessed, looking nervously into the deep, soulful eyes of his best friend.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked hope filling his voice and the corners of his mouth curling up.

"Yes! No! I don't know. This is all really new for me. I've never liked a guy before."

"Maybe it's not about that Sam. Have you ever thought about that? Maybe it's about who we are, not what we are."

"Maybe, you're right. I just know that I care about you very much and the thought of you not being here, beside me, is too painful to imagine."

"We'll figure this out. Together. Yeah?" Blaine rubbed small circles onto Sam's hands in a comforting way to show that he was willing to be there for Sam, no matter what.

"But you know who you are and how you feel. I'm so messed up. I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone who is as confident about themselves as you are."

"Oh Sam, you're so silly sometimes. Isn't it for me to decide whether or not you're worth it?" Blaine sat up so he could be closer to Sam and moved his hands, weaving them in Sam's fine, golden hair.

"I guess so." Seeing a smile start to appear on Sam's face and his baby blue eyes soften in a loving way, he leaned in to have his second ever kiss with his best friend.

A/N: Song used – Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney.


	14. Going Public

A/N Sorry this is a little delayed, I have been very busy at work (I know, poor excuse) but thankfully the summer holidays are almost over and the little kids will be back at school again soon and then I can breathe a little bit again. :D

Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They make me :).

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Fourteen**

The boys all sat around the New Directions table in the Dalton dining hall, eating their breakfast. All of them were tired, but really cheerful with the weekend they had just had. They felt that they all knew each other a lot better and new friendships had been formed because of it. Before, the boys that had been in the Warblers had taken one half of the breakfast table, and the former New Directions sat on the other. This morning, however, they were all mixed together and the volume level had greatly increased as they all chatted to one another excitedly. Sam and Blaine had not yet appeared this morning and the boys were all gossiping about how they had been acting when they both came back after Blaine's rather emotional serenade to Sam.

"It was weird don't you think?" Trent asked the group as a whole.

"Definitely. I'm with Trent on this one. They were acting really weird. Like they were deliberately staying away from each other, but they were amiable when talking to one another." David stated as he lifted up a bite of scrambled egg on his fork, then chewing whilst pondering at the strange behaviour of the two boys.

"Do you think that they had a fight but didn't want the rest of us to know about it?" Jake chimed in. He didn't really know them very well, but well enough to know that something was amiss.

"I don't know, maybe. What do you think Nick?" Jeff just couldn't make out Blaine's peculiar behaviour as they had come back. He looked as though he were leaning towards Sam at all times and yet was never physically close to him, taking great care not to impinge on Sam's personal space. Jeff had seen him twice go to reach out for Sam and waver at the last minute before touching him. He did not think they had fought, they both spoke openly and appeared quite content in the company of the other in regards to conversation, at least.

"I think there is something else going on between them, but I haven't quite put my finger on it yet."

"Well I think it was sexual tension between the two. They were totally eye-fucking each other." Sebastian interrupted, leaning back on his seat, his feet crossed at the ankles and casually popping a grape in his mouth.

"You would Seb, and can you be any more crass. Everything is about sex with you." Nick spat back. Nick, unfortunately was thinking along similar lines but did not want to admit that he was in the same head space as Sebastian.

"Oh come on. You watched them. They are very careful about not touching each other at all in front of us. They were always hugging, or patting each others arm or shoulder, or playfully shoving each other before. I'm telling you, sexual tension. Something happened between the two of them and they are hiding it from us. My guess, they had sex in the rose garden."

"Watch out, Blaine's coming." Thad hissed at the gossip mongers. He had been quiet so far in the conversation. He didn't really think that it was any of their business. If the two boys wanted to keep their relationship under wraps, then that was their decision and Thad was going to adhere to it. Looking back up Thad saw Blaine enter the dining hall slowly, his arms crossed and unsurprisingly one of Sam's hoodies on. He always had Sam's jumpers on these days, despite him getting over his illness. Thad supposed that he just got cold easier because of it. The dark haired boy looked a little tired but not at all unhappy. Their theory about the fighting was definitely not correct. Blaine could not keep that good a poker face on when it came to his emotional state.

"If they had fought then Blaine would not look like that I can assure you. He would look very unhappy. " Thad whispered to the rest, giving them all a sharp look as if to tell them to drop the subject.

The boys all quietened considerably as Blaine walked over to their table. Giving them all a look of puzzlement, he sat down in an open space and, due to their strange behaviour, looked at all of them before questioning them.

"What's wrong guys, were you talking about me or something? Should my ears be burning?" Blaine jokingly asked as he picked up his fork to eat his pancakes. When he got no reply, he looked back up from his pancakes and frowned. _They really were talking about me. But what about?am I really that interesting to gossip about?_

"Guys seriously. If you want to know something just ask me to my face instead of talking about me behind my back." Blaine pursed his lips, looking angrily at the group, some of whom looked a little shame faced.

"Ok then. Did you and Sam have sex?" Sebastian asked very casually, smirking at Blaine as he questioned him.

Blaine started choking on the bite of pancake that he had just taken. "What? No!" Blaine's slight shriek and his face turning scarlet did not sway the boys thoughts on this particular matter. In fact it only served to strengthen their beliefs that it was probably quite accurate.

"Then why are you and Sam acting so weird then?" Nick butted in before Sebastian could say anything incredibly rude.

"We're not acting weird."

"Yes you are Blaine. Everyone can see it, even me." Ryder leaned forward to have his say in the matter. He was finding this whole discussion confusing. He wished that they could all just be honest.

Blaine paused, his mouth agape at the directness of the group as a whole. He wasn't expecting such an attack on him about his relationship status with Sam. He sorely wished that Sam were there at this moment in time because he would know just how to act and what to say. Blaine had a poor poker face when it came to his feelings on this subject. He didn't know if he could keep it a secret like Sam had asked him to. He wasn't sure he even wanted to. He loved Sam and he just wanted to be able to show that they were together in public. Blaine could feel his lips tighten shut as he tried to stop himself from speaking openly.

"It's really none of your business, so just leave it guys alright."

"What's none of their business." Sam asked from behind as he placed his tray next to Blaine's.

"Whether you two are humping like gay rabbits or not." Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows at Sam, taunting the boy on purpose. This was just too good an opportunity for Sebastian to miss.

"Seriously? That's what you were asking Blaine. Well, not that its any of your business, but no we aren't humping like rabbits Sebastian."

"Something's going on though." Sebastian frowned slightly as Sam didn't take the bait. He sat down calmly and ate as if nothing had even happened this morning. That was until everyone started in on Sam about their behaviour. Sam bit back however, unlike Blaine, who had sat visibly shrinking , pretending to keep a brave face for his audience.

Trent sat quietly, watching Blaine very carefully. He could see the sorrow in his eyes. Perhaps they had talked about Blaine's feelings and nothing had come of it. Maybe Sam really only wanted to be friends after all, despite what all the others, especially Nick and Jeff, were saying. Whatever had happened, Blaine was not happy about it, that Trent could tell for sure. Everyone else seemed so occupied with arguing with Sam that no one else appeared to notice Blaine slide out of his chair and stalk off quickly out of the dining hall. Trent, having finished his breakfast anyway, decided that he would follow his friend and see if he could find out what the problem really was between the two boys.

* * *

Trent, having searched through all the gardens and the dormitories, eventually found Blaine out near the sports track, sitting alone on the bleachers, huddled in on himself. He looked rather small inside of Sam's large jumper he was wearing, but if that's what made Blaine comfortable, then Trent was not going to stop him. He thought back to when he first knew Blaine, he was so quiet and shy. A loner, till Wes and the Warblers had come into his life. Sadly, Trent felt that he was starting to revert back to those days a little, but then a lot had happened to him in a short space of time. He probably felt very insecure. Trent thinks that he would have too in Blaine's shoes.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Trent indicated to the bench beside Blaine.

Blaine shrugged, his eyes slightly red rimmed. He had been crying. "It's a free country." Blaine mumbled to no one in particular. Trent sat down next to his friend and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"You ok?"

Sighing Blaine turned to look Trent in the eyes. He could have lied, but he hated lying and he had been doing enough of that for the last few days. "No, not really."

"What's going on Blaine? What happened between you too?"

Blaine thought back to that Saturday...

* * *

**Flashback to Saturday**

Blaine was deliriously happy, he was practically bouncing around in exhilaration. Sam had taken his hand and they had walked back towards the rehearsal room together at a leisurely pace hand in hand. Blaine could not stop beaming up at Sam. His new boyfriend. In a way he couldn't quite believe that it was happening. Sam had told him that he loved him and they were together. Sam was his at last. Once they got just outside the doors Sam stopped Blaine and pulled him towards him, wrapping his arms around Blaine and giving him a quick peck on the lips, Blaine revelling in the sweet taste, dizzy with pleasure at the simple touch of Sam's lips on his.

"Blaine, um, can we keep this a secret for a while. I just want to spend some time with you alone and get used to it before we tell any of the others." Blaine's smile suddenly dropped and he looked down towards the floor, distancing himself from Sam.

"...Oh. Sure. I can do that I guess. How long for?" the hope veiled Blaine's question to the blonde boy.

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. I couple of weeks maybe?"

"Weeks!" Blaine cried out. He did not think he could contain his happiness for two weeks. Two days would be bad enough.

"Please Blaine. For me." Sam had such a pleading look in his eyes that Blaine could not have refused him, no matter what he would have asked.

Blaine could only nod. His heart squeezed inside his chest, felling constricted by some unseen force. He had spent enough time hiding secrets from people, he did not relish the idea of harbouring more. But he would do it. For his Sam. It would be hard, but he knew that he had to do this. He looked up into the sky blue eyes of the man he loved and told himself that it would be worth it. Two weeks and then he and Sam would be free to be together, no restraints, no lies, nothing holding them back.

* * *

"And so I told him I would keep our relationship a secret from everyone. I probably shouldn't even be telling you, but I'm just tired of lying to everyone. I don't know if I can do it any more. All I want is to be able to be with him, as a proper couple, wherever and whenever. What should I do Trent? I thought I could hold out for two weeks but after two days I'm already like this." Blaine sat, wringing his hands, trying to hold the tears back.

"Maybe you should talk to Sam about it then. Tell him how you feel. If he cares about you as much as you claim he does he wouldn't want you to be miserable."

"You're right. I can't do this, I thought I could for him, but I just can't."

"Then go find him and tell him that." Trent told the boy sternly. He thought that was what Blaine needed to get him to act.

"Thanks Trent. You know, you are a lot easier to talk to then a lot of those guys in there."

"Yeah, I know, it's my sensitive nature." Blaine laughed as the former Warbler grinned cheekily at him. He had never been really close to Trent, but he had always thought of him as a good guy. _Maybe I should try to be better friends with him. After all he's the only one that seems to have noticed that I came out here because I was upset... _

* * *

Sam had not seen Blaine all day, he had hidden himself away at lunch time and he still hadn't appeared at glee rehearsals yet. He was really starting to worry, Blaine shouldn't be skipping meals, he was still a little underweight. The guys ganging up on him must have really upset him this morning, and although Sam had told them all to mind their own business, he was thinking that they would be relentless until they found out what was going on between him and Blaine. Keeping their relationship under wraps was not worth all this hassle and heartache. Sam had wanted to keep it between them so that he could get used to their relationship together, have fun without anyone breathing down their necks, get more intimate with Blaine before having to share it with everyone else. He was selfish. He wanted to keep Blaine all to himself. But not if it caused this much drama. He sighed, hoping that his guy would walk in soon enough. Mr Shue was being extra boring today and Sam had trouble concentrating at the best of times. Something about them needing to raise money. He hoped they wouldn't have to do yet another bake sale. Mr Shue wasn't very creative when it came to ways to raise money though. Sam had got to the stage of picking at one of the frayed edges to his shirt when he noticed Blaine walking in and so he sat up ramrod straight, nodding his head to indicate that he wanted Blaine to sit next to him on the plush sofa he was on, despite it already being full.

"Sorry I'm late Mr Shue, I've had to take a maths test late because of my illness and I've only just gotten out." Blaine politely gave his excuses. He had been cramming all the way through his study break and lunch, only eating an apple, which he knew would get him into trouble with Sam.

"That's fine Blaine, we are just discussing what we could do to raise money so we can all get to nationals."

"Aren't Dalton going to help at all?" Blaine questioned his teacher as he walked over to the sofa with Sam on and squeezed in between Sam and David. There wasn't really enough room for Blaine to sit there, but Sam had been twitching his head so violently towards him that he thought he had better comply before the boy had a seizure or something.

"Well, I was thinking we could do another bake sale. This time we have two schools to sell them to." Mr Shue told the group trying to keep upbeat so morale wouldn't drop. Artie, Tina, Sam and Blaine all groaned at the prospect of another bake sale. Most of the time, they ate more of the cake then anyone else.

"I like cakes. What's wrong with cakes? What did they ever do to you?" Jeff sat looking a little like a five year old who had all his toys taken away.

"Nothing is wrong with cakes honey. Maybe we could volunteer to make them, yeah? You make lovely cakes." Nick patted his boyfriend on the knee as David leant over to Blaine surreptitiously, not that he had far to lean.

"Umm Blaine, there isn't really enough space for you here. I'm kinda finding it hard to breathe."

"Sorry. Sam wanted me to sit here for some reason. I'll move." Blaine replied looking apologetically to David.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sam asked quietly.

"Sam I'm moving, there isn't enough room here." Blaine told him before standing to move to a space on one of the other sofas.

"No!" Sam's hand shot out and grabbed Blaine's wrist as he stood to find somewhere else to sit, pulling him down so he was literally sitting on Sam's lap.

"Sam, what the hell!" Blaine cried aloud to everyone in the room. The silence that followed was palpable. Even Mr Shue had stopped in his tracks.

"Dude. B. Look, I'm sorry. I have been an idiot the past couple of days. When I said that I wanted us to keep quiet about getting together, I didn't think it would be this hard. And I can tell you hate doing it. So I'm sorry, lets just be open and honest with everyone because lets face it, they are not going to stop hounding us till we tell them anyway. I just want to be with you Blaine, I love you so much. You're my angel come to save me." Sam reached up and put his hand under Blaine's chin so he could see into his beautiful boy's soulful eyes.

Blaine had started chewing his bottom lip as Sam spoke, rather loudly, to him about their relationship in front of everybody else. If Sam had wanted to keep it quiet he certainly wasn't going about it in the right way. Yet, when he said he just wanted to be with Blaine, that he loved him, in front of everyone, Blaine could feel his lips curling up a little in the corners and when he tugged Blaine's chin up to look at Blaine, Blaine could not help but launch himself towards Sam, hugging him very tightly.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered into Sam's ear as he snuggled into Sam's large frame, his legs dangling over the side of Sam's right leg as he sat in the larger boy's lap, his arms wrapped almost possessively around Sam's neck.

"Well, umm, congratulations Blaine, Sam. I hope you are happy together." Mr Shue uncomfortably broke the silence, scratching the back of his head and looking incredibly puzzled as to how these two had ended up together, but knowing better than to comment on it. He had noticed that the boys had gotten a lot closer recently, only he had no notion that they liked each other in that way. Blaine perhaps, but not Sam. Nevertheless, he had seen weirder couples come out of glee club than these two. Looking at the boys carefully he could see that Blaine clearly adored Sam, he couldn't take his eyes of the scruffy blonde as he gazed up adoringly like a little puppy dog. Mr Shue didn't think he had ever seen Blaine's eyes look so big and innocent before, wide like a child's. He unquestionably loved Sam. There was no doubt in Mr Shue's mind about that. What Mr Shue did not expect to see was the softness of Sam's eyes upon Blaine. The way he absent mindedly rubbed his hand on the smaller boys back in comfort and tucked Blaine's now longer and wilder hair out of the way of his eyes. He had seen Sam supposedly in love and he had been affectionate with his former girlfriends, some more so than others, but this seemed different. He seemed so sure of himself and his feelings for Blaine. So protective, like a knight in shining armour. But then, after what Blaine went through with Kurt, Mr Shue thought he probably could do with someone looking after him a bit, and Sam, it seemed, was that person. Maybe Blaine's vulnerability bought out a side of Sam that he hadn't needed before.

"Yo, not trying to reign on Sam and Blaine's parade or anything, I'm really happy for them and all, but I do have a really good idea of what we could do to raise money." Artie raised his hand and shook it to gain the attention of the room.

"Great, go ahead Artie." Mr Shue was relieved that the group seemed to come out of their daze and back into the real world after Blaine and Sam's confession, the two boys still nuzzling up to one another as if they were the only people in the world.

"Well, you know that I have been wanting to make a film, why not make one and sell it at Dalton and Crawford to raise some of the funds. We could make it low budget to get the greatest returns. I've already spoken to Figgins and he said that Dalton are prepared to let us use their grounds for filming, for free."

"That's an excellent idea Artie. What help do you need to make it happen?"

"Well, I could use a couple of people to help me with the behind the scenes stuff and then everyone else can be characters in the film. I know Blaine and Tina will definitely want to be in the film since they have bugged me about it enough already, but everyone else is more than welcome."

Blaine perked up at the idea of being on camera. He may have pretended that he had nothing in common with his big brother Cooper, but his love for performing, especially if it involved a camera, always sent him into prima donna mode. He was practically preening at the thought of being in his first film. He loved the camera just as much as his brother, it was true. Sam could see the excitement radiating off Blaine and smiled warmly at his new boyfriend. Everything Blaine did was so cute. Even Blaine being a diva was cute to Sam.

"You're gonna be awesome, B." He whispered to the dark haired boy. Blaine just beamed back at him, too worked up to speak.

"I'll help behind the scenes Artie, I'd rather not be in front of the camera." David volunteered and Trent quickly followed behind. Artie had his two wingmen for the project now and his main stars too. This movie was going to be the best thing Artie had directed yet, he knew it.

The buzz around the room had grown to epic proportions and Mr Shue just perched on the edge of the desk in the room and smiled warmly at his new group. They were getting along swimmingly since the sleepover. He was glad that he had gotten them to do it. Even if Finn told him that maybe he didn't want to know all the details about what went on when he hadn't been around, which he did not, from Finn's indication. This film was going to be the start of this team coming together and really becoming a team.

"But I still wanna bake cakes." Jeff pouted.

"I'm sure we can still do the bake sale sweetie. And anything else that we come up with." Nick rubbed his Jeffy-kins back as the others rambled on around them about the film they were going to shoot.


	15. Love Is In The Air

A/N Thank you to all the favourites, follows and reviews. They are all amazing.

I do not own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Fifteen**

David had been flirting with Kitty for a few weeks now and he had the distinct impression that she might well like him back, even though she was pretending that she didn't. Today, this Friday, he decided, he was going to ask her out to dinner. He knew a really nice little Italian restaurant that was tucked into a corner of a little street in Westerville that was rather romantic. He thought that she would love it. He could tell she was a complicated creature with many layers to her, and God damn it if he didn't want to unpick all those many layers. She pretended she didn't care, when he could tell she did. He could also tell that she was, in fact, very sensitive deep down. She was an enigma, wrapped in a sexy little body, one that David definitely wanted to get his hands on. When she arrived with the other girls that day, in her cheerios uniform, us per usual, she flipped her high ponytail back and looked towards David through half lidded eyes, a sly smile on her face. With just that one look at him, he could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, the butterflies doing somersaults in his belly. He felt as though his knees had turned to jelly and he was unable to move at all._ Damn, how does she even do this to me? _She flirtatiously twisted around, so he had a good view of her pert little bottom, before sitting beside him, crossing her legs on the sofa so that her body was facing his. He loved the fierceness and fire of this girl, along with her seemingly limitless confidence. He knew that her confidence was only a show for the general public, but he loved it none the less. For some reason it made her feel more human, more vulnerable to David. It made him want to protect her and care for her. He hoped that she wouldn't shoot him down when he asked her out, but he could never quite predict her reactions to things. So all he could do was sit and wait till the end of glee practice was over. He hoped Mr Shue wouldn't talk for too long.

* * *

Kitty was torn. She really did think that David was a really decent guy. One of the good ones. But is that what she really wanted? A good guy? One that cared enough to actually want to get to know her? Deep down, when it came to it, she was scared. Scared of letting someone in, of someone actually knowing the real Kitty Wilde. She had been pretending not to care about David's flirtatious advances towards her, but in truth, she had never felt quite as happy to have a man's attention before, as when she had David's. She would be the first to admit that, although she played it cool, her heart was actually throbbing in her chest when he looked at her lustily with his deep chocolate brown eyes, a smile playing on his plump lips as he did so. Even his looks affected her ability to think coherently. She had been flirting a little back of course, she could not help that. He was very good looking. She liked tall, dark, handsome and charming men and David fit all those criteria and more. He made her nervous of herself however, not one hundred per cent sure of who she really was and who she wanted to be. She felt as though she wanted to be a better person, just so that he would like her more. But she couldn't do that, she wouldn't let her walls crumble down. She was starting to regret her decision of taking the seat next to him during glee practice today. His arm was looped over the seat, behind her head, in a slightly cosy looking manner. She felt as though eyes were watching her, watching what they were both doing. She knew it was stupid, nobody was watching her. Most of them were staring gooey eyed at each other, especially the newly formed Blam. She couldn't deny they were rather cute, but it was beginning to get a little too much for her to handle. Along with all the other couples in the room, she felt very out of place.

Mr Shue's blathering on about raising money was also starting to get on her nerves. I mean how many practises did he have to talk about this for anyway? She had already told Artie that she would help with the costumes for his film and that was about as far as she planned to go. She felt David getting fidgety next to her. God, if it was boring David, who was a good little boy and always attentive, then it must really have gotten to a new level of boring. Thankfully it appeared that Mr Shue had almost run out of steam and she couldn't have been gladder at that thought.

As he dismissed them all for the day she quickly got up, heading towards the door at quite a brisk pace.

"Kitty, wait. Can I talk to you for a minute?" David yelled across the room, jumping over the couches to get to her small frame quicker.

"What is it David? I need to get back to Crawford. I have a lot of homework that needs completing." Kitty responded whilst looking down at her nails as if he were inconveniencing her and that her nails were more interesting to her. David was not deterred by this however, and gently took her arm in his, leading her outside to a small hidden nook that was completely deserted in the corridor.

"Kitty, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner sometime?"

"I'm busy. Sorry." Kitty made a sharp reply as she felt her stomach churn at the nerves of being asked out by a man that she found rather attractive.

"Come on Kitty. I like you, you like me. What's the problem?" David questioned her, not willing to give up quite yet. He was a very determined person she had found. He liked to get his own way, and was willing to do almost anything to get it.

"Wow, you really are modest, aren't you? How would you know what I liked, Mr Prim and Proper?" She snapped back at him and she managed to hold her tongue back to say that she really wanted to go out with him.

"Kitty, stop with the diva act. I know you aren't this person. What is it, are you afraid that I might like you for who you really are? That I might find out who you really are? Is that it? You don't want to let anyone break down your defences that you've been building up for years?"

"I really don't know what you are talking about. Now if you will excuse me." Kitty made to push David aside, when he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Give me one chance, Foxy. One date. That's all I'm asking for. If you don't like it, then I won't hound you for another."

"Foxy, huh?" Kitty smirked up at him and batted her lashes. Heaving a dramatic sigh, she relented quickly. "Fine, alright, I'll go out to dinner with you. Call me to tell me the details. Now I really do have to run, the rest of the girls are probably waiting for me." David grinned down at Kitty with his smile that could light up a whole room as he released her, watching her petite form run down the corridor towards the car park.

* * *

Blaine's eyelids fluttered open. It had been just over a week since he and Sam had gotten together and he still couldn't quite believe that it had happened. He could feel the smile spread quickly over his face as Sam's arms moved slightly, wrapping themselves around Blaine more tightly, with Sam mumbling something in his sleep. Since getting together they had spent every night curled up together in bed. Blaine had never felt so loved and protected in his whole life as at this moment with his new boyfriend, Sam. He loved putting those two words in the same sentence. Sam, boyfriend. It felt so right and made Blaine almost giggle aloud with glee. His toes curled at the thought of being with his Sam at last. They hadn't gone further than making out yet, but Blaine knew that Sam was going to ask for more soon enough. The thought sent tingles down Blaine's spine, but it also made him very nervous. He wasn't especially experienced with sex, only having been with Kurt and then once with Eli. He knew that Sam had been with a few women, one of which was the very experienced Brittany S. Pierce, and although gay sex was different to heterosexual sex, Blaine still thought that overall Sam would be more relaxed about it than he was. Blaine had never really felt that sexually attractive as a person, so teaming that with lack of experience made him feel especially nervous about broaching that territory with Sam.

He soon felt Sam wriggling behind him as he woke up, and felt him lean across Blaine to give him a wake up kiss.

"Morning B. You sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Like a baby." Sam rested his chin on top of Blaine's arm as he looked down at his wonderful Blaine. Every day he felt he fell in love with the boy more and more. He loved all the cute eccentricities Blaine had. The way he had to complete his morning routine in a particular order so that he knew he would be on time. The way he was always a gentleman, asking if Sam wanted to use the bathroom first, if he wanted the last piece of popcorn in their shared bowl on movie nights, opening doors for Sam. He didn't want to tell Blaine that he really didn't need to do all that for him. He liked that he was so considerate, so he kept quiet. No one had ever treated him with such care and kindness, and it was one of the things he loved the most about his little B.

"Do you wanna use the bathroom first?" Blaine asked as he slowly turned to face the scruffy blonde haired boy behind him.

"Thanks B. You are the best. You know that right?"

"That's what you keep telling me." Sam chuckled and kissed Blaine on the forehead before he started to get out of bed.

"Love you B." He smiled warmly at the smaller boy still snuggled in bed. Blaine smiled back at him watching Sam intently as his mostly naked form, apart from the tiny boxer briefs he had on, that Blaine suddenly realised were his... Not that he was complaining. Sam looked good in them. He wasn't sure how he would get them off, but they showed off all the things that needed to be shown off. Sam's amazingly strong thighs, his rock hard ass and his more than adequate package. Blaine was a very happy person this morning. _If this is what a relationship with Sam is like, I will be blissful for the rest of my life._ Blaine could not stop the gigantic beam that was plastered on his face as he lay in bed, thinking about how wonderful life is now Sam was in it for keeps.

* * *

Nick had been to the supermarket earlier that Sunday and gotten all of Jeff's ingredients for him to make his cupcakes and cookies with. Jeff absolutely loved baking and Nick loved seeing Jeff look so joyful as he spent time baking in the kitchen. Although Jeff managed to get quite a bit of the ingredients strewn over himself in the process, his finished products were always very tasty. At least, Nick and the boys in the Warblers had always thought so. Jeff always slept in late on a Sunday, as did many of the boys at Dalton, and so Nick had to tiptoe into his room in order to wake his lover up. Once he got to Jeff's bedside he perched on the end of the bed and leaned down to give his Jeffy kins a big smack on the lips.

"Jeffy. Jeffy. Time to wake up, we have some baking to do for tomorrow honey." He stroked Jeff's fine blonde locks from in front of his eyes and watched as his boyfriend's eyes squinted open.

"Is it really time to get up already?"

"Yes pumpkin, it is."

"Ok. I'll be ready soon." Jeff sat up and rubbed at his eyes to get all the sleep out of them, before stumbling naked to his bathroom. Nick grinned at his half asleep boy, he never wore clothes in bed. Even after over three years of being together, Jeff could still take Nick's breath away with his beauteous body. He could tell you every plain and curve of his lovers body, but still he was in awe of it despite the thorough knowledge. His tall, lean figure, the broad shoulders and chest with a smattering of golden hairs, slimming as his body reached his slender waist. His pert, perfectly formed bottom that sat just above his wiry, yet muscular thighs. His beautiful, thick cock that Nick loved to touch in each and every way. Nick closed his eyes, still smiling broadly, as he drank in the image of his stunning boyfriend disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

"So we need to weigh everything out first then Nick. But how much do we do?" Jeff looked over at Nick, panic forming on his face.

"Why don't you do how much you would normally make for one batch and then we can just make a few batches up. We can always make more as they run out during the week, can't we sugar." Nick rubbed his hand up and down Jeff's arm to calm him down.

"Ok, lets get baking!" Jeff smiled to his guy, as he put his kiss the cook apron on and got out the scales to weigh everything out. The two boys were hard at it when Blaine walked in casually.

"Hey guys. Is this for the bake sale? Ooh, are you making banoffee cupcakes? Can I have one? Please?"

"Only if you pay Blaine. These are to raise money after all." Jeff told him primly as he creamed the butter for the next batch to go in.

"Alright. How much are they?" Blaine asked innocently enough.

"Um. Ask Nick, he's the treasurer." Nick raised his eyebrow at Blaine, who shrugged back at him.

"Just take one for you and one for Sam and settle it up with me later when I've thought of a price for them." Nick leant over and murmured to his friend.

"Thanks Nick." Blaine whispered back trying not to giggle at how seriously Jeff was taking this whole bake sale thing. But then, Jeff was always so cute in that way. He always tried so hard in all that he did. He never wanted to let anyone he cared for down.

Once Blaine was gone with his two cakes, Jeff turned and cocked his head towards Nick, looking like he was contemplating something very seriously.

"What is it Jeffy? You need me to get more ingredients."

"You know, I think that I've come up with another way to make money and our lovely friend Blaine can help out with it."

"Ooh, what is it? Tell me." Nick leaned in to conspire with his best friend and boyfriend.

"Ok." Jeff said excitedly, a wicked gleam suddenly coming over his eyes as he leant further in to tell his boyfriend his new fund raising idea.

* * *

Ryder was bored. Most people had gone home for the weekend, the only people he had found had been Jeff and Nick baking feverishly in the kitchen for their bake sale, and Blaine and Sam looking very cosy on one of their beds watching some sort of superhero movie. Both couples had told him that he could hang out with them, but he didn't really want to intrude. Two's company, three's a crowd and all that.

He had been spending an increasing amount of time with Richard lately and found that he was enjoying the boys company immensely. They liked very similar things and so were at ease with each other when they hung out, playing sports, watching films, playing video games, and so the list went on. Richard was however, still at home, and so Ryder was lounging on his bed, not really doing much of anything. Ryder knew that Richard was trying very hard to get his parents back on side since the Warbler's cheating débâcle and Ryder really felt for him. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have a supportive mother like his. Even his father had become more open and loving with him in the last few months. The coldness of Richards parents saddened him. To feel as though you needed to compete with siblings to gain your parents affection was so wrong to Ryder. He thought Richard's parents were cruel people to do that to their children. Surely letting your children feel loved and supported was more important than whether they acquired good grades and high paid jobs. Ryder had always thought so, but then he had never been a great achiever in the academic world. He sighed deeply as he threw a foam basket ball in the hoop he had placed up on the wall at the end of his bed in the room he shared with Jake on the ground floor, mulling over Richard's predicament. All the freshmen and sophomores resided in the lower floors, with the juniors and seniors taking the top floor. Apart from Artie that was. He had his own specially designed room on the ground floor with all the necessary equipment to cater for his disability.

"Hey there, wanna play a proper game?" Richard leaned on the frame of his rooms door and smiled warmly at the younger boy, who jumped a little at the noise coming from the doorway.

"Richie! When did you get back!" Ryder jumped up and rushed over to give his friend a tight, but quick hug. Richard stayed in the hug for a little longer than they usually were accustomed to and Ryder's heart went out to his friend. Richard must have had a really bad weekend from the tightness of his arms wrapped around Ryder's waist.

"Just now actually. I couldn't stand to be with my parents any longer, so..." Richard shrugged as he told Ryder.

"I'm sorry. Was it that awful?" Richard bit his bottom lip as his eyes lowered to the floor.

"Pretty much, yeah. I'm not sure why I even bother any more." He scuffed his foot on the beige carpet of Ryder's room, looking like he was trying not to cry.

"Jeez. I don't really know what to say man." As the tears started falling down Richard's face, Ryder was panic stricken. He had only ever seen Richard content before and he found he hated seeing his friend like this. His heart squeezed inside of his chest as he took in his friends sorrowful form. Richard reached out and grabbed Ryder's left wrist, which Ryder reciprocated in return. He felt the intimacy of the connection, as if an electric jolt had just passed between the two and he found himself rather breathless as he looked into Richard's watery eyes.

"You don't need to say anything, just play ball with me? Help me get my mind off it all?"

"Sure Richie." Ryder patted the taller boy on the back and started rubbing it up and down in a comforting manner. Richard slowly wrapped his arm around Ryder's waist and the two walked out to the court arm in arm, not saying anything about the familiarity of this gesture towards the other, but just enjoying each others company for the time being.


	16. The Bake Sale Bonanza

A/N Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews. :D

I do not own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sam adored watching Blaine sleep. In fact he loved watching him do anything. There was a certain grace and serenity to Blaine that he had never seen in anyone else he had ever met. It was as though his mere presence made things happen without him even having to try to make it happen. Blaine made Sam feel like he was so much more than he ever had been for his whole life, just by being his his life. It was as though he could do anything, be anyone. Blaine made him feel special in ways he didn't even realise he could be. Sam wanted all of Blaine. His heart, his soul, his body. He wanted to be able to feel as though he were one with him. He wanted to see his love writhing underneath him and know that he had given Blaine that pleasure and no one else. He wanted to feel himself inside Blaine, to love him, to make him come undone. His ravishing, dark haired angel with the eyes of liquid gold. Blaine, however, had been shying away from Sam whenever things started to get heated between them and he couldn't understand the reason why. It wasn't as though Blaine was a virgin, he knew that he had slept with Kurt, and Eli for that matter, but he seemed almost hesitant to go all the way with Sam and it was starting to worry him more and more. He had tried subtly to talk to him about it but every time he tried Blaine had shut the conversation down by changing topic suddenly. It was as though he were scared, but Sam could not fathom why. He continued to gaze at his newly acquired boyfriend as he slept soundlessly in his bed.

"Why are you staring at me Sam? Go to sleep." Blaine mumbled, his eyes still closed. _How does he even know that I'm looking at him? Is he physic or something?_

"Blaine, have I done something wrong?" Sam asked hesitantly, the pleading evident in his voice. He needed to know why Blaine didn't want to be with him in that way. Upon hearing that Blaine's eyes snapped open and he sat up speedily to sternly look at Sam.

"What? Why do you think that?" He demanded of his blonde boyfriend.

"Because you get all flustered and then back away from me whenever we get close, as in physically close." Sam answered back, hurting a little that Blaine wouldn't come forward with what was bothering him.

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do Blaine. So it must be something I'm either doing, or not doing. What am I not doing?" Sam pushed the petite boy further, but he could see that that had been the wrong method because he saw in Blaine's eyes the walls start to come up as he shut out Sam. Again.

"Nothing Sam. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Please tell me. I'm just worried that I'm doing something wrong here." Sam gently grabbed hold of Blaine's left hand and squeezed it tightly, rubbing circles with his thumb on the outside.

"I...I..." Blaine eyes started to well up and a frown developed on his facial features as his gaze lowered till he was staring at his hands placed on his lap.

"Please Blaine. I love you. I want to be with you so much. I don't want to hold anything back from you any more. I want to give you everything that I am." Sam could see Blaine chewing his bottom lip, which he only ever did when he didn't know exactly what to say because he was too nervous to say it. Sam reached out to stroke Blaine's cheek with his thumb before he leant down towards Blaine, enveloping him in a passionate kiss. Sensing Blaine's body move to lean towards Sam he glided his tongue across Blaine's lips. He felt Blaine willingly part his lips to allow Sam entry to his mouth and deepen the kiss. As he heatedly kissed Blaine, he heard the smaller boy moaning. Sam took that as a sign to lean over Blaine, pushing him gently back down onto the bed till he was laying on top of the boy. Clad only in their underwear the two boys could feel each others lengths hardening and pressing into one another, betraying their desire for one another. Sam grabbed one of Blaine's powerful thighs as he felt the boy's legs move around him, till they were wrapping around his waist, locking his angles together behind Sam's lower back. As Sam moved to position himself to a more comfortable position on top of Blaine, he felt a shock of pleasure as he rutted against Blaine accidentally, Blaine groaning underneath him as he writhed in the ecstasy of the contact between them.

Seeing that Blaine was not backing away from him, in fact it was quite the opposite, Sam hitched himself upwards against Blaine, slowly thrusting at first, until Blaine arched himself against Sam in pleasure, trying to match Sam's pace with his own. He leant down, sucking on Blaine's left nipple hard, and he heard the low growl of Blaine as he continued to tease his lovers nipples.

"Ugh Sam, faster. Please, go faster." Blaine called out, panting hard and starting to sweat as their two almost naked bodies moved together as one.

Sam obeyed as he watched Blaine's exquisite form beneath him squirm and groan, as they rutted together in an ever increasing rhythm. Sam suddenly felt Blaine freeze up, squeezing his thighs around Sam tightly and cry out, clawing against the blonde boys back as he came hard. Sam, feeling his own pleasure starting to spread, only needed to thrust against Blaine twice more before he too cried out as the waves of pleasure washed over him.

Sam, quite exhausted but very happy, rested his head on Blaine's chest and sighed. It wasn't quite full sex, but it was the farthest Blaine had allowed him to go so far and he felt a renewed hope that they would, someday soon, make love to one another.

"Go to sleep Sam, we have school tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, the start of Jeff's bake sale. Do you think it'll go ok?"

"Yeah." Blaine replied sleepily before drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Jeff was wide awake. Today was the first day of his baked goods going on sale and he hoped so badly that it would all go well. He hadn't been able to sleep very well at all last night, much to the grumblings of his amazing boyfriend who was currently laying next to him in Jeff's bed.

"Nick?" Jeff whispered softly.

"Umm." Nick groaned out before turning in his sleep. Jeff, knowing exactly how to wake his man up, leant over and started kissing the patch just behind Nick's ear and blowing on his earlobe before pulling his ear with his teeth slowly.

"Hmm, that feels good Jeffy. Don't stop." Jeff started trailing kisses down Nick's jawline, making the smaller boy turn back towards Jeff, a Cheshire Cat grin covering his whole face.

"Nick, do you think today is going to go ok?" Jeff asked worriedly stopping his kisses to Nick's jaw.

"Jeff, it's going to be sensational. The talk of Dalton. Now keep kissing me."

"Ooh, so demanding. Good job I love you isn't it?" Jeff teased as he kissed Nick squarely on the lips, which Nick deepened quickly and fervently. Jeff could feel the worry erase itself as Nick quickly flipped him onto his back and reached for the lube in Jeff's bedside drawers.

* * *

Later that day Jeff was bouncing around in his seat in anticipation, not able to keep still at the excitement of what was about to happen. His wondrous Nicky poos and the rest of the New Directions had done well in spreading the word that Jeff's school wide famous cakes were on sale for people to buy that lunchtime. He had just finished setting up the stall they had acquired, piled high with his creations for their first day of selling his cakes. He had driven over to give his sister some to sell at Crawford the day before and she had text him a few minutes previously to say that she had set up on her end, after eating one of her brothers cakes as payment, of course.

Nick, after helping Jeff set up the majority of the stall, had gone to the finance office to acquire a small kitty of funds for themselves in case they needed the change, and with Dalton boys that was not such an unusual thing. Nick knew some would give them twenties and expect change. Nick had decided that they would sell the cakes for two dollars each, the Dalton boys would pay that much for them with no complaint and Jeff's cakes were really high quality. Nick personally thought they were like eating a bite of heaven. As he entered the dining hall he could see his Jeffy bouncing around. He was always like this though, he had too much energy sometimes that he didn't know where to put it all. Nick loved that about his cuddly, blonde puppy dog.

"Hey honey. I'm back. Looks like we might be doing some really good business. I've already heard a lot of guys saying that they're going to buy some." Nick told his boyfriend encouragingly.

"Really? Gosh I hope so. I'm kinda nervous, Nicky."

"Sweetie, don't be. Your cakes are amazing and everybody knows it." Nick gave Jeff's right hand a squeeze with his own and a chaste kiss on the lips to calm the nerves of his boyfriend down. As the bell chimed for the end of the period the two boys gave each other one last look and prepared themselves for the onslaught that was about to happen.

* * *

"Wow, that was insane. I think you may need to bake more cakes Jeff." Blaine told him as he gathered together the takings for that lunchtime. Blaine, seeing that his two friends were swamped with customers, had pitched in to help and Sam had followed in his footsteps, after asking for payment in cake form to Blaine. Seriously, the banoffee cake Sam had eaten yesterday was divine. He knew if he helped out too much, he was in serious jeopardy of putting weight on.

"Yeah, it was never like this at McKinley!" Sam exclaimed fervently. "But then, none of us make cakes as good as yours Jeff." Sam winked at the blonde across from him, who gave him a broad beam back.

Jeff had never felt so proud of himself as today. His skills had helped the glee team get closer to being able to fly over to LA for nationals. Nick looked over lovingly at his guy who looked so proud of himself, his chest had even puffed out a little, and had to stop himself from chuckling out loud. He loved when Jeff was happy. The smile on his face was reward enough to Nick. That was all he needed from life. For Jeff to be happy.

"Nick you will help me make more right?" Jeff looked over and gave his boyfriend puppy dog eyes. Nick had never been able to resist Jeff's puppy dog eyes. The only other person who could make those eyes anywhere near as well was Blaine, and he generally couldn't refuse his friend anything either. Nick was just a sucker for little puppy's he guessed. He had a feeling that Sam was the same from the way he was looking over at his old friend.

"Oh Blaine. Whilst you are here, Jeff and I have a proposition for you." Nick asked slowly, trying to look as innocent as he could.

"What is it?" Blaine asked warmly in return.

"Well we thought of another way we could raise money, but we need your help."

"That's great guys. What do you need me to do?" Blaine seemed eager to be able to help. But then, getting to LA for nationals was a big deal and Blaine didn't want to miss any part of it.

"Well, we thought we'd ask you because everybody loves you so much at this school you see and..."

Blaine interrupted Nick at this point, the warm smile that was on his face had fallen quickly. What ever it was that these two boys were asking, he knew it wasn't going to be something he liked because they were clearly stalling. He folded his arms across his chest and looked sternly at them both. "What do you want me to do exactly Nick?"

"Um... A kissing booth?" Nick asked, plastering a fake grin on his face and slowly getting ready to make a run for it if Blaine got any angrier than he already appeared to be. He had only been on the wrong end of Blaine's temper once and that had been once to many times for Nick.

"A what?" Blaine looked at them both as if they had gone crazy.

"A kissing booth. Come on Blaine, out of everyone in the club you are the one everybody at school wants to kiss. Trust me, I've asked around."

"Seriously Nick. I'm not sure that's true."

"Actually B, it is. You're seriously hot stuff." Sam interjected, earning him a dark glare from his boyfriend. Sam quickly busied himself with tidying the bake sale table, even though it was clean. Blaine's death gaze was rather scary and Sam didn't really want to incur that wrath.

"I don't know... I'm not sure I like the idea of kissing random people, even if it is for charity." Blaine tried to let the boys down. He really didn't like kissing random people. He had Sam and that was more than enough boys for him to be kissing.

"Ah, come on Blaine. Don't be such a prude. It'll be fun!" Jeff stated back to the boy, completely oblivious to the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room between Blaine and himself and his boyfriend. He was still too happy from his sales to notice Blaine's eyes turn into slits as he gave an icy stare towards the boy.

"Hmmm. I'll think about it."

Jeff gave Nick a thumbs up as if it were a forgone conclusion that Blaine would be running the booth and Blaine rolled his eyes at Sam, whose shoulders he could see, were shaking.

* * *

Grace had gotten Tina to help her and Becky out at the Crawford side of the sale and they had sold out by halfway through the lunch period. Since they had nothing else to sell, the girls had decided to drive to Dalton a little early to tell the boys the good news before glee started after lunch.

Once the three of them had gotten to Dalton and wended their way to the cafeteria, Grace skipped ahead to get to her brother. The lunch period had ended by the time they had gotten there, but since the school day had ended for most of the Dalton students a few boys still lingered as they talked. Grace was unaware specifically of one of the boys, who was a well known junior on the football team, staring appreciatively toward her, leering over her assets.

"Hey big brother. How did you do? We sold out so we thought we'd come early to tell you the news." Grace yelled as she skipped over towards her brother.

"Gracie. We've practically sold out too. It's awesome." Grace giggled as her brother swept her up into a bear hug. She loved her big brother hugs.

"Yay! That's amazing Jeffy. Can I stay tonight to help you make more?" Grace looked up at her big brother with her large, innocent baby blues, hopefulness showing on her face.

"Of course. My beautiful little sister can stay any time that she wants." Jeff gave her a huge smack on the lips and squeezed her tightly to him, his left arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I love you Jeffy."

"Aww, I love you too lil' sis."

As Jeff carried on talking to his sister he noticed out of the corner of his eye that boys on the football team were making some rude sexual gestures to one another and then looking across at his sister and the two other girls. Tina, he knew, was more than capable of telling a guy where to go, but his sister and Becky were still kids to him and innocent ones at that. Even if they had seen his friend naked. But then, it was Blaine. Blaine, he knew, was harmless. These boys were not. Not if they were thinking what Jeff was thinking... Suddenly he could feel his happiness seeping away. He would have to keep an eye out for these morons when Gracie was at Dalton.

* * *

After glee club practice that day, Grace and Becky asked if they could stay at Dalton to Tina and she had told them that it was fine by her. She could catch up with her gorgeous best bud. Blaine had been delighted at the chance to gossip with Tina and they had both quickly gone back to his dorm room to spend some quality hang out time together.

"You know Blainey, as much as I love watching you and Sam all snugly together, I'm glad he's out playing games with the other guys right now. I don't think we've spent any time together on our own lately at all." Tina told him, absently poking through some of Blaine's newest additions to his wardrobe that he had been showing off. He had gone down a size in clothing since his trip to the hospital and she worried a little that he was still too skinny. Although she knew Sam was taking good care of him. Still she couldn't help herself. Blaine was her best friend after all.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Tey Tey. I've kinda had a lot on my mind recently. I'm sorry if I neglected you." Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist to give her a much needed hug on both their parts.

"That's ok. I understand. It's Sam after all. You have been crushing on him for like ever. I'm glad you two are together. He makes you really happy Blaine. I can see it. Happier than Kurt ever made you." Tina smiled up at her friend as they both went to sit on one of the beds. Tina forgot which was which boys. I'm not sure the boys even knew any more from what she was hearing on the rumour mill.

"He does. Kurt always had a way of making me feel bad about myself. Like it was my fault that I'm popular, or that other people find me attractive, or that I have other friends than him, even though he was allowed all those things. Sam never makes me feel that way. Ever. He always makes sure I'm happy. It's very different. I'm starting to think that this is what a real relationship is really supposed to be like." Blaine told Tina, seriousness embedded in his tone.

"It is honey-buns. You've just never had that before." She took his hand as he carried on with their heart to heart. _I think I'm finally beginning to understand the whole relationship of Klaine... And it wasn't good at all._

"I never realised how destructive mine and Kurt's relationship was till now. I think back and see how everything about it made me feel worse about myself and hurt me deep down. By the end I was so tired, but I just wanted to feel loved by someone so much that I kept trying to get him to love me back. He made me feel as though no one but him would ever love me and I was scared of being alone. You know, I'm not sure if he ever really truly loved me. I think when I cheated on him, I hurt his pride more than his heart." A stray tear fell from Blaine's right eye as he reminisced over his first ever relationship. Kurt, even though Blaine didn't love him any longer, still had the ability to make Blaine feel so small, as though he were worthless. He hated that Kurt still had that effect on him.

"Oh Blaine. I'm sorry. You deserve to feel loved. You're one of the best people I know."

"Thanks Tina. You too."

Tina sighed. "Do you think I'll ever find anyone else?"

"Of course, and now that I've got my dream boy, we will start looking for yours." Blaine bopped her on the end of her nose with his finger in a loving gesture.

"You do know you're the bestest friend ever, don't you?"

"Yep." They both looked at each other and burst into laughter. Blaine was very thankful to have Tina in his life. She really was an amazing friend.

Tina looked at her friend. He looked so much better than he had for the entire year. There was a lightness to his air that hadn't been there before, and his skin glowed a healthy shade of pink. The dark circles, that he had been expertly covering up for most of the year had gone and he was smiling so much more than he had for a long time. Sam was really good for Blaine. Really good. _If I see Kurt again I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind..._


	17. Big Brother Descends

A/N Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. :)

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Artie had started the preparations to his film shoot, that was going to start the following week. He had handed out the scripts, which Marley had helped him to complete and Tina was helping him with great vigour to prepare the costumes, along with Becky and Grace. Artie felt that Tina may have been having too much fun when measuring the boys for their costumes perhaps, but if it made her happy, then Artie was not going to complain. She and Blaine had been cast as the principal roles, but Artie had been suitably impressed with Sebastian's performance and so had cast him as a major part alongside Sam, Jake and Kitty. Artie felt confident that this would work and everybody seemed really excited about shooting the film. The rehearsal room was buzzing with people today as David and Thad had gone around and gotten people to volunteer their services in making the sets, getting the props needed and with the lighting for the inside shots, as well as finding audio visual people to shoot the film itself. He saw the two, as well as Trent, directing the off stage crew about what they wanted for the specific sections of the film and Artie smiled, his heart soaring as he saw all the work that was going into his film. His film. He was shooting his first proper film and it was going to be amazing. He knew it.

He wheeled himself over to his actors to help direct them through their rehearsals ready for when they started shooting.

"Ok everybody. Places please." He shouted at the cast, who willingly got themselves into position. "And action!"

* * *

Trent had slowly been getting to know each and every one of the New Directions team in order to feel more like part of the team with them, rather than a Warbler who had changed sides. He found them all to be warm and kindly characters, each respecting one another and who they really were, standing by their team mates no matter what. That was what New Directions was all about. He now understood why Blaine loved being a part of it so much. He could be himself completely, and know that it was a safe haven for himself, somewhere where he felt he could truly belong without the rules or constrictions that had come with the Warblers. Trent found that he was quickly becoming friends with one member in particular. Unique was an inspiration for them all. She was not afraid to be who she was supposed to be, whatever anyone else thought of her. Trent admired her greatly. She felt as though she didn't quite fit in anywhere but New Directions and Trent felt exactly the same way. He was a very sensitive soul, who dressed flamboyantly and didn't really like playing any type of sport, which a lot of the Dalton boys did. Trent didn't come from an extremely rich background and so was quite 'unique' himself amongst the Dalton rich kids. Many of the Dalton boys thought that he was gay. That wasn't Trent though. He didn't care about gender at all. He loved people for who they were, gender didn't even play a part in it. He was told by his own mother, whom he had shared all of this with and who seemed quite alright with it all, that he was what was known as a pansexual. Trent didn't really care about labels, and neither, it seemed, did Unique. They had bonded with their commonalities and found themselves quite similar in personality and likes as well. Trent had never had a really close friend before, but they had gotten almost inseparable of late, gossiping well into the night as they had movie marathon's in Trent's room, since Unique was sharing with someone else from McKinley. He had been asked by numerous people about whether they were dating and he wasn't quite sure that they believed him when he said that they were only friends. Unique didn't seem fazed by it all, and so Trent wasn't going to let it get to him either. He would just enjoy this new found friendship and to hell with everybody else.

* * *

Jeff and Nick were exhausted. They had spent almost the whole evening baking ready for tomorrow. At this rate they would have to register as a small business. Jeff's cakes were selling like there was no tomorrow. For the three days since they had set up the bake sale stall, they had sold out of everything that they had made on that day. They were making more and more cakes for people to buy each day, they even had orders for specific cakes to be made. Nick wasn't sure that they would need to do any of the other things that they had planned, they were making so much on the stall. Although, wickedly he still wanted Blaine to do the kissing booth. When Blaine had been at Dalton the first time round, Jeff and Nick had come up with a list of most kissable guys at Dalton, apart from each other, that was. Blaine had topped that list. They both secretly wanted to know what it was like to kiss the golden boy of Dalton. When Kurt had started dating Blaine during Blaine's sophomore year, they had asked him what kissing Blaine had felt like, but Kurt had told them, in no uncertain terms, that he didn't kiss and tell. Sam had been a lot more open about his relationship with Blaine, telling the boys that Blaine was the best he had ever kissed. He told them that Blaine was very talented with his tongue. Very talented. That had just made them even more curious. Blaine had told them that Sam had had quite a few girlfriends in the past, some of them very experienced in that area. So Sam had to know what was good and what wasn't, right? Blaine still hadn't got back to them about whether he was going to do a kissing booth yet and they had been so rushed off their feet that they hadn't had time to ask. But Nick would start hounding him after this week was done. Then if he baked anything, it would be too soon.

Jeff sat up on his bed, groaning at the aches and pains of the last few days catching up with him. Neither of the two boys had stopped for one minute and it was starting to take it's toll on them. Especially Jeff.

"You ok honey?" Nick asked, sliding closer to his boyfriend and placing his hands on Jeff's shoulders, starting to massage them, releasing the tension that had built up in his body.

"Uhh, that feels sooo good Nicky. Don't stop." Nick chuckled as Jeff leant back against his chest, his eyes closed, a large smile on his face. Nick, catching the scent of his lover in his nostrils, almost groaned aloud. He loved the way Jeff smelt. Like sunshine, daisies and, just Jeff. Nick started butterfly kissing Jeff softly just behind his ears and ventured further down his jawline. Hearing Jeff sigh happily from the contact, Nick trailed his right hand down Jeff's chest, tugging his shirt out of his trousers and slipping his hand underneath to touch Jeff's bare skin, rubbing random patterns onto Jeff's skin.

Nick's hand on Jeff always made him feel as though his skin was on fire and he loved the contact. Leaning back even further into Nick, till his back was solidly against the dark haired boy, he reached back, grabbing a large handful of Nick's thick, dark hair and pulled the boy into a lust filled, passionate kiss that was deep and penetrating. Nick moaned into Jeff's mouth as their tongues danced around each others, till Jeff sucked gently on Nick's tongue, making Nick squirm with pleasure and sigh into the kiss. When they parted, both boys were panting heavily, both equally aroused.

"I love you Jeff." Nick whispered into the boys ear as he turned till he was in front of Jeff, facing his blonde Adonis, pushing him down roughly onto the bed. Ripping Jeff's shirt frantically off his boyfriends body he trailed kisses down his chest, licking and teasing Jeff's nipples till they were erect, feeling the boy buck into him as he did it. Nick was aware of the fact that his cock was getting very hard, twitching in want of pleasure. He sat back up and discarded his clothes, before undoing the button on Jeff's trousers and tugging them off, along with his tight boxer briefs, making them both gloriously naked.

"Oh, God Jeff. You have such a beautiful cock." Jeff moaned in pleasure as Nick blew on the tip of Jeff's achingly hard member, then licking the underside from the balls back up the the tip, licking off the pre cum that had formed on the top, before enveloping Jeff's length in his mouth, licking and sucking his boyfriends dick and making it quiver in response. As Nick drew himself off Jeff, the boy whimpered at the loss of Nick's mouth around his member. "You taste so good, beautiful."

"Nick, uh, I..uh." Nick smiled, crawling back up to rest himself on top of Jeff, pushing the boys thighs wide open with his own, which made Jeff mewl in ecstasy.

"What is it you want me to do, my darling? Tell me." Nick whispered into his lovers ears, watching Jeff tremble beneath him.

"I want you inside me." Jeff panted out, a blush painted across his features, sweat pinning his hair down onto his forehead.

"What do you want me to do inside you?" Nick pushed further. Jeff loved Nick talking dirty to him and Nick enjoyed doing it.

"I want you to fuck me senseless! Oh God." Jeff cried out, thrusting himself against Nick in an attempt to kick start Nick into action.

"Whatever my baby wants." Nick brought his lips crashing down sloppily onto his boyfriends lips, kissing with great fervour as he felt his way into Jeff's bedside drawer with his left hand and taking the bottle of lube out, squeezing it onto his hands. Once his fingers were fully coated, Nick reached down, spreading Jeff's cheeks apart and then gliding his first finger inside the boy, hearing Jeff gasp into Nick's own mouth and rocking his hips up a little, thrusting Nick's finger further inside of himself. Sensing that Jeff wanted to go quickly today, rather than slowly and romantically, Nick speedily placed a second finger inside, scissoring them and stretching his lover out as Jeff squirmed against him from underneath.

"Faster Nick, I want you to fuck me now!" Jeff yelled out, rutting against the boy on top. Nick could feel the heated pleasure starting to take over his body as Jeff thrashed against him. He wasn't even sure he was going to even get to enter Jeff before he came today.

"Slow down Jeff, you don't want me to come yet." Nick gasped heavily. He placed his third finger in and stretched Jeff promptly, as he felt Jeff try not to arch himself into Nick's body so that they wouldn't come too early.

"Now Nick. I'm ready now." Nick took his fingers out and roughly spread Jeff's cheeks once more, before ruthlessly thrusting his cock into his blonde angel underneath, causing Jeff to cry out as Nick's ample member entered him and rubbed against his prostate. Nick, almost undone in pleasure himself, pounded rapidly and relentlessly into his lover, who matched his rhythm as he wrapped his legs around Nick's waist for leverage, arching his hips up at every thrust that Nick made, howling in pleasure every time Nick hit his prostate.

"Nick, I'm gonna, ugh..." Jeff cried out as he came, spilling all over himself and spraying his lover as well. As Nick felt Jeff tense up underneath him, causing him to become even tighter, Nick needed no more for him to call out wordlessly, as he too, joined Jeff as the orgasm took over his body and he shuddered as he called out Jeff's name.

* * *

Blaine was exhausted. Artie had really driven them hard this afternoon and all he wanted to do this evening was veg out in the common room, snuggling up to his gorgeous boyfriend and watch some rubbish on the television. He wiggled around till he found just the right spot to be comfortable in Sam's arms, his head resting against Sam's warm chest, his hands laying lazily next to his face, as they both laid across the sofa with their legs tangled between each others. Sam had put on some sort of sports, which he seemed to be intensely watching, shouted as either bad calls were made by the referee or whooping in delight as the team he was supporting won points. Blaine didn't really care about what was on, he just relished in the warmth and comfort of being in the arms of his gorgeous Sam. Kurt hadn't really been one for public displays of affection. Or much for cuddling really. Sometimes he would like to cuddle, but not often and only on his terms. Blaine adored cuddling, and he was thankful that Sam seemed to be the same way.

"You comfy there Blaine?" Sam asked him about halfway through the game. Blaine smiled warmly up at his boyfriend. He always made sure that Blaine was happy and that his needs were being met. That was one of the things that Blaine loved the most about Sam. He looked after him. He didn't realise how much he liked being looked after by someone, till Sam had nursed him back to health. It had been a long time since anyone had taken care of him the way that Sam did and Blaine flourished because of it.

"Hmmm." He hummed contentedly into Sam's chest, snuggling further down and letting his eyes drift shut, as he took a deep audible breath in and out. He felt Sam chuckle underneath him, his chest rumbling against Blaine's ear.

"Love ya B." The attractive blonde told Blaine as he kissed his forehead and then ruffled his hair a little. Sam had told him that he adored Blaine's new hair style and so it had stayed. The curls lay wildly framing the sides of his face as the back stretched down almost to the bottom of his neck. Blaine had actually grown quite fond of it himself and it took a lot less money to maintain. He looked up through his long eyelashes to Sam adoringly.

"I love you too Sam. More than anything." Blaine reached up and gave Sam a quick peck on the lips, breaking off when he heard an annoyingly familiar voice drifting across the commons room directed towards him.

"Squirt! You changed your hair. It looks good, kinda suits you actually. So, where's your hug for your big brother, hey?" Cooper smiled his one hundred watt smile at his little brother and opened his arms wide in a gesture that showed he was expecting a hug from Blaine. Groaning internally at his brothers ill timing, he dragged himself off of Sam and the couch, shuffling, heavy footed, towards his brother before getting enveloped by him halfway across.

"You ok? You're looking a little pale bud." Copper asked him, quietly concerned. Worry lines evident of his face.

"I'm fine, we just had a lot on today Coop. I'm just a little tired is all." Blaine rubbed his face, his eyelids feeling very heavy all of a sudden.

"You sure? Cause I swear you're even skinnier than the last time I saw you, and you were skinny enough then." Cooper poked Blaine in the sides, and his frown deepened further.

"Yes Coop. Really, I'm good. But I'm just about to go to bed, so maybe we should meet up tomorrow." Blaine wearily replied. He got frustrated with his elder brother at the best of times, let alone when he was tired and a little cranky.

"Alright. I'll go home for the night. I'll be here bright and early tomorrow though, so you better be up and ready. Mum told me you were preparing to make a film and no one knows that film industry better than me, right kiddo?"

"Right." _Yeah, because being a spokesperson for a credit rating company is totally the film business..._

"See you tomorrow then Squirt."

"Please don't call me that."

"Sorry, Blainers." Blaine closed his eyes at that nickname. He swore that Cooper did it on purpose. He knew that Blaine hated that nickname, but yet he still called him that. Either that or Squirt. Blaine wasn't sure which one was worse. Cooper hug Blaine briefly one last time, looked over curiously at Sam, then headed off to let Blaine get his beauty sleep.

"Want to go to bed, B?" Sam came up behind Blaine and asked him, seeing how tired his Blaine had become.

"Yes. If Cooper is coming, I'll need all the rest I can get..."

* * *

The next morning Blaine was finishing in the bathroom when he heard a knock at the door. He heard Sam opening the door to whoever was on the other side. Sam had literally just gotten back from his morning workout so he was quite ripe since he was waiting for Blaine to finish in the bathroom before taking a shower. Blaine couldn't hear who was at the door, but he heard a lot of mumbling going on. Curious, he quickened his pace, finishing in record time, tying a towel loosely around his waist. Walking out of the bathroom revealed that his brother really had meant early the night before. What was intriguing was that he and Sam seemed to be having a very heated, hushed conversation that could have only been about Blaine.

"Hey Coop. What's going on?" Blaine thought if he remained direct and open with his brother that this would be the best policy. Cooper loved nothing better than a good drama and Blaine wanted to avoid that, on purpose.

"Nothing Squirt. Just talking to your roomie here is all."

"Well, I'll, um, leave you to it then." Sam mumbled, his head down, walking rapidly into the bathroom and shutting the door with an audible bang. Blaine, after watching Sam go into the bathroom, whipped his head back to look at his brother, his eyebrows raised and his arms folded in a defensive position. Cooper had definitely said something to Sam. What it was he didn't know, but whatever it was it had freaked his boyfriend out. So much so that he couldn't even look at Blaine.

"So, Blainers. What's new then? You over that spell of pneumonia?" Cooper innocently asked of his brother, anxiety lacing his voice.

"Yes Coop. I'm great now, thanks for asking."

"You're still a little skinny though." Blaine sighed, this was going to be a painful conversation. It was bad enough when he had to converse with his mother about everything going on in his life, but Cooper was a whole different ball game. He was quite possibly the biggest drama queen that Blaine knew, and he knew Rachel Berry.

"Don't you start on me too, Coop. Mum and everyone here already hound me enough about it. Yes, I'm thinner than I was before, deal with it."

"So, what's with you and big lips in there then. I thought you were with Kurt?" Cooper tried to act nonchalant but his act did not fool his brother one bit. He was dying to know the gossip.

"Kurt and I broke up ages ago. Remember? I told you about it at the time." Blaine grumpily replied. He couldn't help but turn into a sulky teenager whenever his brother was near and he hated that Cooper caused this behaviour change in him.

"Yeah, I remember Squirt. I just wanted to see your reaction about that blonde guy you're sharing a room with. What exactly is going on with him, because last night you were looking really cosy with him." Blaine took a big breath in. Why did Cooper have to make everything so infuriatingly hard for Blaine he did not know. It was always like they were part of a freaking soap opera when his big brother was around.

"His name is Sam, Cooper, and he is my boyfriend now."

"But I thought you were going to propose to Kurt?" Cooper looked very frazzled and more than a little puzzled by this new development in his kid brothers love life. It seemed to have gone from zero to one hundred in less than a month.

"I was, but that's all over now."

"Really, because just over a month ago you were all set to propose to the guy." Cooper pointed his finger at Blaine and Blaine rolled his eyes at the attempt at being serious with him. He loved his brother, but he wished that he could just be real for once rather than act out every little detail in his life.

"A lot has happened since then. I'm a different person now." Blaine realised how true those words were once they had escaped his lips. He felt more mature, stronger and a lot wiser than he had before the tornado hit Lima.

"Is that guy in the bathroom a rebound thing or something? Did Kurt turn you down?"

"No! Sam never was, and never will be a rebound thing. I love him." Blaine practically yelled at Cooper now, his anger rising in frustration at Cooper not seeming to understand.

Cooper put his hand up in a surrender gesture. "Whoa. Those are some pretty strong words to be bandying around Blaine. How long have you even been together anyway?"

"Almost two weeks."

"Two weeks? And you're saying you love him. What the hell Blaine?" Cooper was starting to get angry back at Blaine, but mostly towards himself. His little brother seemed to be spiralling out of control and he hadn't even bothered to come down and make sure he was alright till now. What was even going on in Blaine's head? He needed to have a serious chat with Blaine about all this. Normally he was so responsible and grown up that Cooper sometimes forgot just how young his little brother was. He forgot that he was just a kid really. And a kid that needed his advice from the looks of things.

"I loved him before we got together Coop."

"Oh, and that explains everything then does it?" Cooper looked across at Blaine, anger still evident on his face. As he really took the time to look at him though, he found that their was something there that he had never seen on his brothers face before. Love. Complete and utter love for this blonde kid that he shared a room with. He hadn't seen it with Kurt, but he hadn't expected to. They were kids after all. When Blaine had told him about the failed proposal attempt, Cooper breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't gone through with it. He knew Blaine would have regretted it for the rest of his life. Cooper, although he would never admit to it, really liked Kurt because he knew it was only a puppy love thing. He didn't want his brother to grow up. To become a man. It seemed however, that this Sam guy, and Blaine obvious deep affection for him had meant that Blaine was not a kid any more at all. He had become a man. His little brother was now a man and Cooper couldn't do anything about it. This thing with Sam was the real deal. Cooper looked on sadly as his brothers innocence evaporated right in front of his very eyes.

Blaine gritted his teeth together, looking angrily at his big brother. _How dare he? He doesn't know how I feel. He doesn't know what I've been through._ Cooper's angry expression started to dissipate into a saddened look.

"I'm sorry Blaine. It's your life and you should live it how you want. If you love this Sam guy, then I will support you. I just wish you hadn't gotten all grown up since I last saw you. " Cooper's eyes started to water at the realisation and Blaine's face relaxed back into a happy, contented one.

"Thank you."

"Come on. Let's go get a coffee and you can tell me all about him, yeah?" Cooper held out his hand for Blaine to take, and he only hesitated for a split second before he took his elder brothers hand in his own.

"Ok." Blaine smiled the happiest smile that Cooper had ever seen on his little Squirts face and he couldn't help but smile back.


	18. And So the Truth Starts To Reveal Itself

A/N Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. They are most appreciated.

I don't own glee or the characters. If I did Cooper would be in it so much more... :P

**Chapter Eighteen**

Cooper and Blaine were sitting down in the Dalton Academy coffee shop as Blaine told Cooper all about his new best friend and boyfriend. Cooper smiled lovingly at his little brother, as the beam on his little face just grew larger and larger, a twinkle in his golden, puppy dog eyes, telling Copper everything he needed to know about this kid Sam. Blaine loved him. Very, very much. Sam was helping his brother in ways that he probably didn't even realise. He had given Blaine a confidence about himself that he had never had before, and a strength to Blaine that was now very evident in Cooper's eyes. This Sam guy was really good for his brother, and Cooper was eternally grateful for everything he had done, and was doing, for his kid brother. He was helping his little brother to become an even better man than he had been before, in every way. It almost bough tears to Cooper's eyes.

"And the thing about Sam that I love the most is that he believes in me Coop. He makes me believe that anything is possible. That I can do anything, be anyone."

"And Kurt didn't do that?" As soon as Cooper mentioned Kurt, Blaine's broad grin fell right off his face. He hadn't really asked his brother too much about his and Kurt's relationship and the squirt hadn't really told him anything in return. Yet he seemed to be completely open about his relationship with Sam. In fact, it was like he was bursting to tell Cooper all about his new beau. There was definitely something that hadn't been right about his relationship with Kurt, but Cooper couldn't quite put his finger on it. He never had. He had wondered whether the boy was controlling however...

"Not really..."

"Squirt?" Cooper gently pushed. He knew how to get information out of him without having Blaine blow up in his face. A feat that no one else he knew, was able to achieve. He wondered briefly whether Sam was able to or not.

"With Kurt it was more about _**his**_ dreams and desires. Mine never really played much of a part in it." Blaine played with his empty coffee cup, twirling it in his fingers, as he told his elder brother private parts of his life that he had never before shared with him.

"Didn't you ever talk about want you wanted to be? What you wanted to do?" Cooper quizzed the young boy. Blaine chewed his lips, as if in very deep thought as he continued to play with the empty coffee cup.

"Yeah I guess, but Kurt always wanted me to do what fitted in with his wants."

Cooper started frowning. A look of anger crossing his face. _How dare that kid make his wants more important than my Blainers?_ "I don't understand kiddo. Why were you with him if he didn't care about what you wanted?" Blaine was growing ever more silent and picking his coffee cup to shreds by this point. The cardboard getting everywhere.

"Because I loved him. He was like me, gay and open, and he actually wanted me. I thought he cared about me, loved me back." Blaine was almost silent by the end of the sentence and Cooper had had to strain to even hear that.

"Blaine, relationships have to be two sided you know. Learning to compromise is a pretty crucial part of being part of a couple. You have to work as a team. You can't just let the other person dictate everything that happens. Please tell me you won't let Sam do that to you." Cooper pleaded. Not quite believing what he was seeing or hearing.

"Sam would never do that to me anyway. He wants me to do what I want, not what he wants."

"Good."

Cooper had seen that Kurt had been the dominant one out of the two of them when he had come to visit Blaine the time before, but he hadn't realised that their relationship was like that. That he was basically keeping his brother on a leash. When Blaine asked Cooper a question he jumped a little, coming out of his reverie, where he was musing about Blaine's past love.

"Coop?"

"Yeah mate?" Cooper was eager for Blaine to share anything with him. Anything at all. He wanted to finally say he was there for his younger brother and this was the start of it. After hearing about everything that had happened to him, he felt very bad for not always being there to help. From now on he would be, no matter what.

"I... I, no, never mind." Blaine quickly rushed out, hiding what he really wanted to say. Cooper, now fully intrigued was not going to let him off so easily.

"No Blaine, what is it? You obviously want to tell me something. What is it?"

As the tears started to fall from his little brothers eyes, which, to Cooper, looked almost a stormy grey at that moment, but then his little brothers eyes had a habit of appearing to change colour along with his mood, his heart gave an almighty squeeze. What the hell had gone on to make his Blainers so unhappy? He was really troubled by this turn of events.

"I've never told anyone this..." Cooper was quick to interrupt his younger brother, hasty in his desire to find out what was really going on. "Told them what Blainers?"

"When we were alone, Kurt used to say stuff to me."

"What stuff? What do you mean?" He was getting increasingly more confused by what Blaine was telling him. He had never thought that Kurt was cruel or mean, until now that was. He guessed that you really didn't know what went on behind closed doors after all.

"That I was crap and that I didn't deserve to get any solos in glee. That I was ugly and I didn't deserve his love and that I was lucky he loved m-me. That he was the only person who would ever l-love me." The tears that had been welling up before, rained down in full force over the plains of Blaine's features. Cooper, feeling the storm clouds descend above his own head as he heard this, getting more and more furious at what this boy had done to his wonderfully kind and caring kid brother.

"What? He verbally abused you?" He spat out at Blaine, harsher than he intended to be.

"He m-made me feel like I was w-worthless. That the o-only time I was ever w-worth anything w-was when I had his l-love. It was only when S-Sam started telling me how amazing I w-was, how talented that I s-started to realise how wr-wrong it had all been. P-please don't t-tell anyone I told you. I just f-feel so ashamed of it all." Blaine hiccuped through telling Cooper all of the angst and worry, all the shame and hurt that he had been carrying now for the past two and a half years.

"Ashamed? Now you listen to me Blaine. Don't you ever let anyone make you feel bad about anything, do you understand? You are an amazing, talented person. You need to believe that about yourself kid and don't let anyone tell you different. Not me, not Kurt, not anyone. You should never feel ashamed about feeling hurt over someone who you loved, and believed loved you, telling you that you are worthless, till you start to feel that way about yourself. It was so wrong of him to do it, it was abusive and it just proves that he didn't love you. I want you to promise me something Squirt."

Blaine looked up at his brother, wide eyed, red rimming his eyes that had now dried. "What?"

"I want you to promise me that you will never, never, ever, let anyone make you believe that you aren't worth anything. Do you promise?"

"I promise." Blaine whispered out to Cooper, curves starting to appear at the corners of his mouth.

"Good. Now that that's over. Tell me more about this guy of yours. I want to know everything." He watched as his little Squirt's face changed completely, the love and pride flowing out of his face at the mere thought of his new boyfriend. Cooper was glad that Sam was part of his life now. Very glad indeed.

* * *

Nick and Jeff had been harassing Blaine for almost the entire week about the kissing booth, when they weren't selling cakes, that was. Blaine was still very reluctant to do the booth, not wanting to commit to anything wholeheartedly, and so they had talked to one of his best friends about what they should do to manage to convince Blaine to do the booth. Tina had been helpful, but only to a degree.

"Well Blaine won't do anything he really doesn't want to do guys. Maybe if you get him to do it at Crawford he wouldn't be so adverse to it. I could always to the Dalton side, or Kitty perhaps?" Tina perked up at the thought of a whole line of boys wanting to kiss her. Maybe then she would find her boyfriend. Of course she would want to pay a visit to Blaine's booth as well though...

"But then we wouldn't get to kiss our Blainey?" Jeff whined, pouting a little. That had basically been the whole plan in the first place. What would be the point if they could get their mac on?

"Seriously, that's why you want to do it? Why don't you just ask him for a kiss? I'm sure he'd oblige. He's so happy right now I think he would say yes to anyone's request for a quick game of tonsil tennis." Tina mused, thinking that she had possibly come up with the best way to get that ever elusive kiss from her best friend.

"Really?" Jeff perked up.

"Or maybe you could drive over and get in line with the girls." Tina told him, grinning mischievously and patting his arm.

"Oooh, that's an idea..." Jeff was left thoughtful at what Tina had suggested as the Asian shook her head and left the boys to their planning once more.

* * *

Cooper was standing in the front of Blaine's new team, ready and raring to go. When he had heard that Blaine was going to do a film he couldn't wait to fly over to visit and see his brother in action. On his very first film. Cooper was so proud. Almost like a father to a son.

"So everybody, since you are going to be in a film production you will need to have a few pointers from a professional such as myself. Mr Shue has so kindly let me come and give you some acting advice so you can be the best you can for this film. So, without further ado, welcome to the Cooper Anderson acting master class. For those of you who have experienced one of my master classes before well then you are just very lucky. Right? Right!" Cooper pointed towards Artie and Tina, who blushed at Blaine's incredibly attractive brother paying her any sort of attention whatsoever.

Blaine groaned softly, enough for Sam to hear, but no one else. Cooper had a talent for making Blaine completely mortified to be his sibling without him really trying that hard. He looked around and could see that everyone else was hooked on Cooper. That was also a particular talent of his brothers. Blaine knew that his brother was very attractive, more so than he was, but it grated on him the way everyone seemed so focused on Cooper. They were never that attentive for Blaine. Cooper could pull any audience towards him with his mere presence just by walking into a room. Blaine could not and the green eyed monster of old resurfaced a little as he watched him grab everyone's attention with ease. Sam, who seemed to be the only one not paying attention to the almighty Cooper Anderson, leaned towards Blaine so they could have a whispered conversation.

"It's alright B. You are totally a better actor than your brother. The girls are only listening cause they fancy your brother. Sebastian too. They aren't taking him seriously."

"Why are they all writing notes? Seriously. He's a terrible teacher! They will never got anywhere using his advise."

"I know, angel. I know." Sam patted Blaine on the knee, and kept his hand on it, thinking that Blaine would need the comfort as the small scowl on his face grew larger with every second. Sam zoned in on what Cooper was saying once more.

"So guys, you got all that? Great. Now it is crucial to know whether a scene is comedic or dramatic. If you're unsure ask the director. He will appreciate that you aren't afraid to ask the tough questions." At that Artie waved his hand and said his signature 'preach' to everyone. _Really Artie, you are not helping..._Blaine put his hands on his face and Sam tried ever so hard not to let a smile erupt over his face. It was like a soap opera with those two. Like, all the time.

"Oh God. Can you die from mortification Sam? Because if so, then that is what is going to happen to me..."

Sam jokingly pleaded with Blaine back. "Please don't die, otherwise I'll have to listen to your brothers crap all alone."

"Aww, that's sweet Sam. I think I can pull through if you are with me Sammy." Blaine smiled one of his leg wobbling smiles toward Sam and he practically melted. His heart yearning to kiss his friend, to hold him, to make love to him...

"So remember, pointing is the key. Alright?" Sam shook himself together as he rejoined into the class that Cooper was taking. Everyone else seemed to be nodding along as if what Cooper said made sense. Sam hadn't really understood him the first time around and even going through it again, Sam was very confused.

"What is it with your brother and pointing?" He asked Blaine puzzled.

"Don't ask. Please, don't ask Sam. Otherwise he will tell you and his explanation will take at least half an hour and be riddled with lies about his 'acting career'." Blaine made small quotation marks in the air, to symbolise that Coopers acting career was a little bit of a stretch of the actual truth.

"How to be a great actor? Ignore everything that your scene partners are doing..."

"Why do I have to listen to the same drivel over and over again." Blaine sigh quietly. He had heard this so many times from Cooper. Each time he had tried to ignore the rubbish advice of his elder brother.

"Cause he's your brother?"

"Don't remind me."

Sebastian, seeing that Blaine and Sam were having a private conversation decided to join in. He didn't think that there was any harm, right? "You know Blaine, your brother is really hot. Is he bi-curious at all?"

"What? I don't have a clue Sebastian. Why don't you ask him?" Blaine frowned across at the lean boy. He did not think Sebastian would get anywhere, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

"Shh, he's looking this way." Sam nudged Blaine and gave Sebastian a pointed glare to get them to stop talking.

"You guys are awesome. Why don't we try some of your scenes and maybe I can give you some really good tips."

"Yeah right, if you want a completely hammed up version of what Artie wants to do..." Blaine sighed dramatically. _Here we go again..._

* * *

After glee practice Richard didn't really feel like having dinner with the guys. Especially since Cooper had invited himself, much to Blaine's chagrin, or so it appeared to Richard. What with the permanent scowl that was on the boys face. What Rachard really wanted was to just chill out where no dramatics were on show. He loved Blaine, but drama seemed to follow him wherever he went, and when his brother was pulled into the mix it became ten times worse.

He did want to spend some time with someone in the group though. Richard had never been one to really care that much about gender, but then being bisexual meant that he could appreciate both sexes equally. Although he normally tended towards girls and only falling for really specific guys, he was having a hard time shaking off this new found friendship with Ryder as being only friends. It didn't help that he was probably one of the most attractive men he had ever met with his strong, masculine jawline and his penetrating, soulful, deep brown eyes. Richard was starting to like this guy a little too much and he wasn't sure how to proceed. He didn't really know where Ryder stood when it came to orientation and so he hadn't said anything to date. It was getting harder and harder not to though.

Looking around the room he could see that Ryder hadn't yet left thankfully and so he sauntered up to the boy in question.

"Hey Ryder, wanna go grab a pizza or something? I'm not sure I can cope with any more of Coopers acting tips."

"Sure, that sounds great. I mean, Blaine's a really nice guy and all, but his brother is a bit much, right?"

"Right." Richard laughed at the fact that he had pretty much been thinking the exact same thing not moments before.

"Is it ok if I dump my stuff in my room first?" Ryder asked casually.

"Sure. I'll wait for you out in the lot." Richard hadn't told Ryder that he drove the motorbike that was parked out the back. He had seen Ryder and his friend Jake taking a pretty close look at it in what he deemed to be a very appreciative respect. Dalton generally frowned upon motorbikes being used to travel onto campus, but this was the one thing that Richard had deemed worthy enough to make a fuss about. He loved his bike, and no matter how much his parents moaned, or the staff at Dalton, he was going to ride it. Ryder probably figured that Richard had a car. He couldn't wait to see the boys reaction when he got out to the parking lot and he saw Richard next to his precious bike.

* * *

Richard had just finished putting his leathers on when he heard Ryder's footfalls as he sprinted up to Richard and his well maintained motorbike.

"Dude, you're the owner of this bike?" Ryder asked him, awe struck.

Richard chuckled. "Yeah. Here, put the spare helmet on. I don't ride with passengers unless they have a helmet on."

"Awesome. We're going out on your bike?" Ryder had never ridden on a bike before but he had wanted to very much. When he saw this bike in the car park he had daydreamed about being able to ride on it. Now his dream was basically coming true.

"Why do you think I have my leathers on?" Richard grinned at the boy. He was so adorable, Richard just couldn't help but fall for him.

"Umm, yeah. Duh Ryder." Ryder mumbled, feeling very stupid indeed.

"Hey, it's cool. Come on, put it on then grab on tight!" Richard patted the boy gently on the arm when he started to look a little frustrated with himself. Richard knew that Ryder had a hard time thinking he was stupid because he was dyslexic, but it wasn't the case at all. He was actually very smart. If only he could see it. Turning, Richard put his own helmet on and straddled his bike, waiting for Ryder to get on behind.

As Ryder got on he slid his arms around Richards waist, making the boy's stomach tighten up in knots of nervousness. Ryder wasn't holding on very tightly, but he was exceptionally close to Richard, leaning in slightly so there bodies touched and it sent electric shocks running up and down his spine, making it very tingly.

"You're going to need to hold on tighter if you don't want to fall off Ry."

"I'll be fine." Richard smiled, he kick started the engine and let the clutch off. He heard a little squeak and Ryder's arms clench his waist very tightly as they zoomed out of the parking lot and towards one of Richard's favourite pizzerias.

* * *

Cooper loved being the centre of attention. It was where he should be. At all times. He was born for this. Having Blaine's friends all fawn over him always put a grin on his face, especially when the girls looked dreamily at him, which they were doing right now. They had all decided to stay for dinner at Dalton, just so they could be near Cooper. Blaine's friend Sebastian seemed to be pretty flirtatious as well. Well, each to their own is what Cooper always said. Let the boy flirt if that was what he wanted to do.

"So Cooper, are all Anderson's blessed with stunning good looks then?"

"Of course. Blainer's and I got the best out of the lot though." Cooper winked at the boy, making him smirk. Cooper had been impressed with the quality of the groups acting, but Sebastian had been among the best. The best being his little Blainer's, obviously. That was how Cooper had trained him. No one was better at anything involving performing, than Blaine. He was a powerhouse of talent and Cooper knew that.

"You know, you were pretty good back there. Maybe you should think of a career in acting."

"Well I have been told that I'm exceptionally good with my tongue." Proving his point, he placed his pudding spoon, which was dipped full of chocolate goo of some sort, pulled it out and proceeded to wrap his tongue around it to lick it off. Cooper was thoroughly impressed with the boys skill. Where he had learnt it, Cooper wasn't sure he wanted to know, but it was an impressive skill all the same.

"Sebastian, stop being so disgusting and leave Blaine's brother alone." Nick snapped. He loved Cooper and seeing Sebastian fawn all over him was nauseating. Cooper however, just laughed it off.

"Hey Nicky, now don't be greedy. There is plenty of me to go around."

Nick heard Blaine mumble 'unfortunately' under his breath as he twisted to face Sam fully, trying to ignore everything that was going on with his brother, but Nick could only grin manically at the older Anderson. Cooper was awesome in every way.

* * *

Having parked in the car park, Richard took his helmet off and turned to see if Ryder was alright.

"You good?" He asked the younger boy.

"Yeah, just give me a sec. I mean, it was totally awesome, it was just, fast..." Ryder puffed out, panting from the exhilaration of it all.

"Sorry bout that. I kinda let go a bit when I'm driving this baby. Sometimes I forget I have someone one the back." Ryder slowly got off the bike and leaned back to perch on the seat.

"Who else has been brave enough to get on here with you then?" Ryder asked Richard, intrigue filling his eyes.

Richard laughed. Not many people wanted to get on his bike with him. They usually suggested they go in their cars instead.

"Actually the only people brave enough that you know have been Jeff, who's kinda crazy anyway, and Thad. Other than that only three other people at Dalton have ridden on this beaut."

"Really, so I'm number six huh?"

"I guess so. But you have been the cutest by far." Richard winked as the younger boy started going an interesting shade of pink.

"So, umm, how good is the pizza here?" Ryder asked, rapidly changing the subject.

"Never had better. Come on, I'm buying." Ryder seemed to perk up at the thought of having his dinner paid for by the older boy and they both sauntered into the restaurant. Having secured a corner table with a booth for them both to sit on Ryder looked through the menu intensely his brow furrowing as he concentrated on reading the words on the page.

"Do you need any help?" Richard asked gently, not pushing the boy at all. Ryder instead just placed the menu down on the table and turned to Richard fully.

"Umm, what's good in here?"

"Well, I usually get the meaty one, with extra stuff on top, but if you wanted something else I can read you the list?"

"Nah, it's cool. I'll have what you have."

"I'll get an extra big one so we can share then." As Richard called the waitress over, who beamed as she looked over at the boys and sashayed across, Ryder sat very nervously picking at the skin on his fingers. _Do I make him nervous? _Richard placed their order with the flirtatious waitress and then sat back round to face Ryder.

"You ok?"

"I would be if the waitress didn't flirt with you so obviously." Ryder quietly answered, looking down at his hands, which he was wringing.

"Hey, I'm not interested in her in the slightest, so just ignore her." A small smile crept onto Ryder's nervous face.

"You sure you're ok? You seem really nervous?"

"I just, it's just that... Never mind." Ryder rushed out, turning a little pink as he blushed at whatever he was tongue tied about. Richard really wanted to know though. He thought that maybe he might be about to get the answer he was looking for in regards to how Ryder really felt about him. "No tell me."

Ryder frustratingly threaded his hand through his hair and decided that honesty was the best policy. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I hated her flirting with you."

"And that's weird for you?" Richard didn't want to push the boy too far, but at the same time he needed to know what Ryder really was feeling at this moment in time.

"Yes. I've never liked a guy before. You know, in that way."

"I see. It's ok you know. To be a little confused about it all. The first time a liked a guy, I was confused too."

"Are you gay?"

"No." Richard chuckled. "I'm bi. I prefer girls, but sometimes I feel a connection with a guy."

"Kinda like the connection we have?" Ryder shyly asked him, he felt drawn to the older boy in a why he had never felt before and it was all slightly overwhelming for him.

"Yeah. Like we have." Ryder nodded his head in understanding. He was probably the same as Richard then because he knew that he liked and was attracted to girls. But there was something about Richard that seemed to draw him in and he felt as though he were drowning in it. He wasn't sure that he minded that though. Richard was so kind and understanding. Something that he didn't find very often in people.

"So is this a date then?" Ryder asked hesitantly to the older boy.

"Maybe. Do you want it to be?"

"Kinda, yes." Admitting his feelings had been surprisingly easy he thought. Maybe it was because Richard put him so at ease.

"Then it is."

The two boys shared a smile and chatted amiably for the rest of their meal, completely ignoring the flirty waitress, who scowled and gave up trying for a date with Richard. The two boys were smitten with each other.

* * *

Cooper had not really wanted to leave his little brother when they were both having so much fun. Blaine and he had not been this close for a long time and it felt really good. To share in Blaine's laughter and life at the dinner table, getting to know what a smart, kind hearted guy his brother was had been an enlightening experience for Cooper and he was a bit reluctant to leave. Unfortunately he couldn't stay any longer as his filming schedule had been so demanding of late, but he swore to give more time to his brother in future, and this time he meant it.

"Sorry I have to go so soon bud." Cooper sighed, sounding a little sorrowful. Blaine however, was in high spirits. Shrugging at Cooper a cheeky grin came over his face.

"It's ok Coop. I have Sam now so..."

"I've been replaced then, have I?" He stood clutching his heart and pretending to swoon as Blaine chuckled at his ridiculousness.

"You could never be replaced Coop and you know it. You will always be my annoying yet awesome big brother."

"I know, I know. I'll see you soon though, alright? I mean that. Cross my heart and all that." Cooper made a crossing motion over his heart to show his sincerity and Blaine playfully swiped at his arm.

"Ok. It was really good to see you Coop. I'll miss you."

"You too squirt. And tell your boyfriend that he better look after you or he'll have me to deal with." Blaine laughed and nodded.

"I will do."

"Bye squirt." Cooper swept his brother up into a tight hug, which was gratefully reciprocated. Blaine didn't usually hug Cooper, although he was friendly enough with others and his heart lifted at the fact that Blaine had obviously really wanted this hug from his embarrassing big brother.

"Bye big brother." Cooper waved goodbye to his brother as he got into his rental car to drive off towards the airport and the glitz and glamour of Hollywood.

* * *

Richard took his helmet off before placing his bike away in the back of the parking lot, next to where the ordinary bikes were kept. Ryder followed him, looking apprehensive.

"Umm, so are we going to tell people or..."

"If you want." Richard shrugging, not minding either way. He would do whatever made Ryder more comfortable.

"Can we not for a while then?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Cool. I just need to sort my head out about all of this. It's all so new for me..."

"It's fine Ry." As Ryder started to look down, Richard took the boys chin in his hand and lifted his face up till their eyes met. Without any hesitation on his part he slowly leant forwards and placed a gentle kiss onto his beautiful guys lips.


	19. Advice? Anyone?

A/N Ok, this is a long chapter guys. Hope you are ready for it ;)

Thank you for all the follows, favourites, and reviews. Love those reviews!

I don't own Glee or the characters. If I did, the programme would probably have to show at some ungodly hour at night or early hours of the morning due to the content...

**Chapter Nineteen**

Sam had hinted more and more recently that he was ready. Ready for more. Ready to have sex. Blaine was starting to freak out. He wasn't sure he could do this. Yes, he wanted to be with Sam, but he was scared to go all the way with the boy. He was scared he wouldn't be good enough for him, or that Sam wouldn't want him any more. He needed help. He needed some advice from someone he knew that was very experienced in these matters and that he knew was hopefully not going to judge him too much.

It sounded stupid that the boy in question was the one Blaine trusted the most with this intimate topic of conversation, but Sebastian had been quite good lately, friendly even. Without it being anything more. That was how Blaine ended up one evening, whilst Sam was off playing video games with some of the other boys in the commons room, in front of Sebastian's door. Psyching himself up to do this, he took a deep breath. _It's only advice Blaine. It is not embarrassing to ask for it. Sebastian will not laugh at you. At least, I don't think he will..._ Before he could chicken out he quickly rapped his knuckles on the boys door and waited with baited breath, hearing footsteps and shuffling as Sebastian came closer to the door. Blaine rocked back on his heels, almost deciding to run quickly before Sebastian opened the door. Unfortunately, he wasn't speedy enough in his decision as he watched Sebastian swing the door open and casually lean on it as he peered out towards Blaine.

"Blaine? You ok? Sam isn't in here you know." Sebastian told the dark haired boy, turning to show Blaine his empty room.

"I know that Sebastian. That's why I'm here."

"Why? Did you guys have a fight or something?" Sebastian asked, sounding almost concerned about the welfare of Blaine. Blaine eye's widened in surprise, as though the thought had never even occurred to him.

"No! No, I just need some advice." Blaine told him, waving his hands in a dismissive gesture.

"And you've come to me? Why not Nick? He's usually your go to guy if you can't talk to Sam about something."

"Sebastian, please. Will you let me in already." Blaine's pleading tone made Sebastian stop and wonder at what he needed to talk about, and felt that Sebastian was the best person out of everybody that he knew. But, then, who was he to send his friend away, who clearly looked worried about something.

"Sure, sure. Come on in."

Blaine scooted past Sebastian and entered his single room. It was quite neat and orderly, nothing much out of place. Sebastian liked his space tidy. He had a few photographs on the walls of people he didn't know and places he had never seen, but other than that Sebastian's room was quite neutral. Blaine would even go as far as saying it was stark, cold and had nothing of Sebastian's true personality in it. Blaine hovered in the middle of the room, not knowing quite where to sit. He didn't want to sit anywhere that would make Sebastian uncomfortable.

"You can sit on the bed you know. I won't jump you or anything. I know you're completely, irrevocably in love with Sam. I'm not going to step on that."

"Sure. And I wasn't thinking of that at all. I just didn't really know where I could sit in your room. Some people are funny about guests sitting wherever and..."

"Blaine, you're babbling. Spit it out. It can't be that bad, whatever it is."Sebastian gestured once more to his bed and Blaine went and sat on the dark navy covers, leaving Sebastian to turn his desk chair around and sit so he was facing Blaine on the bed.

"Well, the thing is, I need some advice." Blaine started, looking nervous. He was fiddling with the bottom of his shirt in his hands, not able to look directly at Sebastian.

"Yeah, you said. About what?"

"Well, um, I... The thing is Sam has kinda been hinting very heavily that he wants us to take the next step, you know." Blaine bit the inside of his cheeks and furious blush starting to spread on his cheeks.

Sebastian thought he knew exactly where this was going but decided to let Blaine explain before he gave any advice out. "The next step."

"Yeah and I was hoping you could give me..."

"Some advice?" Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at that. He had no idea why Blaine was acting so scared about all this. I mean, he had had a boyfriend before. One he had been with for quite some time. Sebastian was sure that Blaine must have at some point had sex with Kurt. Although that was a thought he really didn't want. Sam and Blaine, sure. But Kurt, even with Blaine it was not something Sebastian enjoyed thinking about.

"Yeah..." Blaine had no idea what to say now that he was in the room. How was he going to admit that he wasn't very experienced when he had been with Kurt for so long?

Sebastian, getting frustrated with Blaine's reticence to speak on the subject, sighed audibly and cut straight to the point. "Blaine, do you mean sex advice? Cause surely you aren't a virgin are you?"

"No, it's just that, well I don't have very much experience and Sam has loads and I don't want to let him down." Blaine mumbled out, starting to wish he had never entered this room.

"Blaine. It pretty much works the same way it has on the previous occasions you've had sex with someone. Namely Kurt."

"No, you don't understand." Blaine was frustrated. He wanted to explain it but had no idea where to start. This was not a topic of conversation that was easy to talk about for him.

"Then explain it to me, because no, I don't." Sebastian leant back on his chair and folded his arms, raising his right eyebrow at Blaine.

"Kurt and I, we didn't have sex very often and I... Well... I...I've never been on the bottom..."

"Wait, what? You always topped with Kurt?" Sebastian interrupted, frowning and leaning in towards Blaine on the chair.

Blaine only nodded at that question, a lump rising in his throat.

"But you're a bottom. Why did you top, Kurt's both. Why wasn't he on top?"

"Because he said he didn't like being inside someone. He said it felt weird."

"How would he have known that if he never did it with you."

"I don't know, ok?" Blaine gave Sebastian a disgusted scowl, but was more angry with himself for never having talked to Kurt himself about it.

"That can't have been very fun for you."

Blaine shrugged, not really wanting to comment any further. Blaine's sexual experiences so far had not be very fun. It had always been about pleasing Kurt really and with Eli, he wasn't really in the mood anyway because he was so upset at the time. Blaine had never had that illusive orgasm. Sure he had come mostly when he was with Kurt and it had felt good, but it hadn't been amazing. Blaine had just thought that that was what sex was like. Not as great as everybody made out. Mostly just sweaty and awkward and he didn't want that with Sam.

Sebastian waited for a minute to see if he was going to comment, but Blaine never said a word. After an uncomfortable silence, Sebastian stared into Blaine's eyes intently, one question burning on the back of his mind.

"How many times have you had sex with Kurt, Blaine?" the pause that followed caused an immense amount of tension in the room and only Blaine could break it. Sebastian was starting to think it wasn't as many as he thought it had previously been.

"Four." He announced in barely a whisper. Sebastian's brows shot up to his hair line. Blaine was basically telling Sebastian that he was, in fact, for all intents and purposes, a virgin. Yes he had topped with Kurt, and with that Eli kid he reckoned, but he had never had sex in the way he had wanted to, the way that felt natural to him. No wonder he had been awkward whenever any of the boys mentioned sex. His experiences hadn't been great so far. He had never felt anyone inside of him before. He had no idea what he was doing. Sebastian didn't really know what to say to that. He wasn't sure how much he could really help Blaine, not being a bottom himself, but he would try as best as he could.

"Umm, Blaine maybe you should talk to Jeff about this. He would know what to say to you. Give you the right counsel."

"Jeff couldn't keep it to himself. He would tell Nick. I can't go to him." Blaine shook his head, biting his lower lip, a pleading look entered Blaine's eyes. _God I hate it when he does the puppy dog eyes. I can never say no to them. How does Sam stand it?_

"He would be able to help you though Blaine, much better than I can. I'm not sure I can really help you that much."

"Please Sebastian, try for me at least." Sebastian sighed, having to look away from those god damn puppy dog eyes. He had always been a sucker for those eyes. Ever since he first laid eyes on them.

"Alright alright. Well, um, let me think. I like it when my sexual partner wraps his legs around me if we are in the missionary position. Oh, and watching them get off as I fuck them really turns me on. And I like them loud. The louder the better... I'm not helping, am I?" He winced as Blaine regretfully shook his head, looking bad that Sebastian was trying so hard but was failing miserably to help him.

"Not really. But thanks anyway. I just thought you might be able to help. You won't tell anyone about this will you?"

"No, your secret is safe with me. But, only if you promise me that you will go out there and ask Jeff for some advice instead." Sebastian pushed at Blaine. He sincerely wasn't going to blab about this to anyone because it wasn't funny that Blaine was in need of this talk and he did actually care for him.

"Ok. I guess I don't have much of a choice anyway..." Blaine grumbled a little sulkily as Sebastian indicated for him to get up so they could find the blonde boy.

* * *

The two boys walked out into the commons room. Blaine knew Jeff was playing video games when he was in there earlier, and, knowing Jeff, it would be curfew before he got off the blasted thing. Blaine scowling a little, swore that Sebastian had only accompanied him so that he knew that he would actually fulfil his promise and nab the blonde boy to ask for his advice.

"Blaine, there you are? I was wondering where you were. Will you play this with me next?" Sam asked, pleased to finally see his boyfriend. Playing this without Blaine was not as much fun.

"I can't Sammy. I need to talk to Jeff about something. But after that I'll be in and we can play together, yeah?" Blaine looked over at the boy apologetically and Sam pouted a little.

"Oh. Ok. Cool, well I'll get Jeff off for you. The sooner you talk, the sooner I can play with my man." He grinned widely, showing Blaine his pearly white teeth as he got off the sofa to get Jeff.

Blaine smiled warmly as Sam badgered Jeff into releasing his hold on the video game console.

"Jeff, get off. Blaine needs to talk to you about something." Sam playfully kicked the boy who was staring at the screen intently.

"What about? He can ask me from here." Jeff dismissed them, not wanting to get off his game.

"No I can't Jeff. Get your butt off of there and come with me please." Blaine called over to the boy, who glared across at him. Seeing that Blaine was not going to back down he sighed and ended the game he was playing.

Jeff grumpily mumbled under his breath as he started to get up when Nick stopped him. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll talk to Blaine for you." Jeff immediately perked up upon hearing this and turned back around to his game.

"Sorry Nick, but I need Jeff for this one." Nick frowned, looking really puzzled. Blaine always came to him first if he needed to talk about anything. Jeff was great for comfort, but Nick was the advice giver. _Why would Blaine want to talk to Jeff and not me? _

"Oi, blondie. Off the game, Blaine needs you." Sebastian nudged the shaggy blonde with his foot, making Jeff sigh and put his controller down and get up to walk towards his shorter friend.

"Thanks Jeff."

"This better be worth it..."

* * *

Once the two boys were in Jeff's room, the blonde boy flopped down, belly first, as Blaine perched on the edge of the bed. Jeff patted the bed next to him and Blaine scooted along till he was sitting next to him.

"So what's all this about anyway. You totally put Nicks nose out of joint. He loves being the advice giver and I, for one, am willing to let him. He's much better at it then I am."

"I know, but for this I need you."

"Why? What's it about?" Jeff asked curiosity entering into his voice.

"How do.. No, umm... I need some advice on how to bottom in sex." Blaine rushed out, freaking out a little that he was even asking in the first place.

"Whoa. You never bottomed with Kurt?" Jeff asked, incredulous.

"No..."

"Oh. Well, ok. Umm, the first thing is to remember that you are trusting the other person with your body completely, so you need to make sure that you trust Sam one hundred per cent."

"I do."

"Good. The next thing is, you can't just lay there and let him do all the work. You have to do some work too. Otherwise it will never be good. I tend to let Nick set the rhythm he wants first and then join in with that rhythm. Arching your back is always good, and if you are in missionary, wrap either one or both legs around to get leverage, you know?" Jeff was using his hands to try and explain and both boys were starting to feel a little uncomfortable with where this was heading. The tension in the room was tantamount.

"Ok..." Blaine said, shuffling on Jeff's bed, just wanting to get out of the room .This evening had been one of the most embarrassing of his life.

"You sure? You look really nervous Blaine. You know you should just tell Sam that you're nervous about this. He probably is too you know. You're always nervous the first time with anyone. Well, unless you're Sebastian and then you just don't have a soul right?" Jeff tried to lighten the mood with a joke and he could feel the tension in the room lifting with great relief on both their parts.

Blaine chuckled at that statement, then went really silent, looking contemplative. "What's it like Jeff? To have someone inside you?" Jeff smiled warmly at his friend. He truly hoped that Sam would relieve him of his fears because he was sure that Blaine would then just relax and enjoy it.

"Weird, and it'll hurt at first. But after you get used to it, it's amazing. You feel like you're one with someone, you know. You'll never be more intimate with someone then the time that they are physically connected with you. You and Sam will figure out what you like with each other, try not to worry too much about it."

"Thanks Jeff. I guess I just started panicking because I want everything to be perfect, you know?" Jeff nodded. He had been like this before the first time Nick and he were together.

"If you both love each other it will be. He'll think it was the best sex ever, even if it was completely rubbish. Sam loves you hon. So just relax and go with the flow of it."

"Kay. I'll try."

"Have you really only been on top before?"

"Yes..."

"Oh. Well, every couple is different I suppose..."

"Yeah, well, I had better get back to Sam. He's probably wondering where I've got to."

"Sure." Jeff replied, frowning a little. Kurt had never let Blaine be on the bottom, even though he must have known that he wouldn't enjoy being on top. That didn't sound right or healthy to Jeff. He was beginning to understand very well how their relationship may have frayed at the seams a long time before Kurt went to New York. Every little piece he kept hearing was adding up to a big picture in his mind, and that picture was not of a healthy relationship at all...

* * *

Sam was worried. Last night Blaine had seemed to disappear for a sizeable amount of time before coming back with Sebastian, of all people, in tow. Then he immediately asks to talk to Jeff. Not Nick, who Sam knew Blaine talked to about things that he felt he couldn't talk to Sam about. Sam respected Blaine's privacy, but this was just weird. I mean, why Jeff? And Sebastian? Of all people.

He felt that he needed to confront Blaine about this head on. That was the only way this was going to be resolved. His Blaine kept too much hidden deep inside and Sam wanted him to know that he could talk to Sam about anything. No matter what it was. But the only way to do that would be to call Blaine out and annoy him enough for him to get angry and open up. Because that was what Blaine did. He bottled it up till it burst. Well, Sam was going to open it all up.

They were all waiting for glee to start but Mr Shue was late, as per usual.

"Where do you think he's got to?" David asked.

"Dunno. Sometimes he's just late. No point in worrying about it." Sam shrugged and Artie shrugged alongside him, neither seemingly caring. It was second nature to them.

"Maybe we should go and see if he's coming?" Grace asked, willingly volunteering her services.

"It's ok sis. Let's just wait for a few more minutes." Jeff squeezed her arm, smiling down at his little sis.

"Alight Jeffy."

When Mr Shue walked in a few minutes later he was not alone. Blaine's eyes went wide as he saw the one person that he really did not expect to walk into the choir room. Brittany S. Pierce.

"Britt! Oh my God, you're here! That's awesome." Sam rushed over to the girl and hugged her tightly, picking her up and twirling her around in his arms.

Blaine could only watch stunned at the sight before his eyes. Sam had cared for Brittany greatly and with her back, even if it was only for a short while, it could completely destroy all semblance of a relationship that he had with Sam. Pain blossomed inside his chest, watching the man that he loved look so cosy with his ex, and, in the process ignoring Blaine completely. Tears stung his eyes as anger and frustration washed over him, the green eyed monster rising to the surface.

"I've come back to help raise some money so you can get to LA for nationals. MIT didn't seem to mind me going off for a few days, maybe cause I'm a genius, so here I am." Britt twirled in front of everyone, and the older members of New Directions sans Blaine hollered and whooped at her return.

"Ok everyone, settle down. It's great to see you Brittany, I'm sure we are all agreed on that one, but we need to start shooting the actual film, so with Brittany's help, I'm sure we can all get started." The room practically exploded after Mr Shue had made that announcement. Everyone started rushing around to get everything in place and get into their costumes for the shooting. Everyone apart from Blaine, who felt as though a vast black hole had just opened up inside of him, one that was going to swallow him whole. He didn't even notice Brittany skipping up to him and leaning down till her face was only inches away from his own.

"Is my favourite dolphin ok? You look sad." She asked concern etching her features.

"I...I have to get ready. Sorry Britt but I need to get changed, so if you will excuse me..." Blaine replied coolly to her, standing up in an attempt to get away from her.

"Have I done something?" Brittany asked innocently. At that, Blaine stopped and spun around, marching straight back up to Brittany.

"Why are you even here? Why couldn't you just stay in MIT Britt? Why..Why is it that no one ever truly loves me? Just when I've opened up my heart, someone comes along to rip it out. Well congratulations because this time, it's you Britt." Blaine sobbed out, the tears starting to stream down his face.

"What have I done?" Blaine just barked out a bitter laugh at this question. She was so good at acting like the innocent victim. Blaine was sure that Sam would blame him for this, make him out to be the villain of the piece. That was if he even cared enough about Blaine to get angry at him in the first place. Blaine, feeling very insecure, didn't think that Sam would care enough. No one ever had. In the end, he was always alone. Maybe it had been a bad idea to give his heart so readily to someone else. Especially so soon after the whole Kurt thing.

"Oh come on Britt, as if you don't know. Well you know what, you can have him. See if I care!" Blaine yelled at the top of his voice causing his team mates and Mr Shue to stop in their tracks, aghast at what was happening in front of their very eyes. Tears were flowing freely down Blaine's face as he rushed out of the room, his heart shattering into what felt like a million pieces. Sam, dumbstruck at what he had just witnessed, went over to Brittany who had started wailing loudly at Blaine's hatred being directed at her. _What the hell just happened? Why was Blaine acting that way? That's just not like him..._

* * *

Sam had taken Brittany outside into one of the flower gardens that Dalton maintained. He had chosen the water garden that housed flowers of bright yellows, reds and oranges as he felt that the sunny colours would brighten up Brittany and get her to calm down. When he saw that she was visiting he had been delighted. He needed some advise and he felt that Brittany, who after Blaine, probably understood him better than anyone, might be able to give him some. Blaine's behaviour had shocked him and he was really starting to get worried about the boy. _Why does Blaine have to be so secretive all the time? Why can't he tell me what's wrong? Why did he get angry with Britt of all people?_

"You feeling a bit better now Britt?" Sam asked warily, but when Brittany nodded he felt his shoulders sag in relief.

"I'm glad. I'm so sorry about Blaine. I have no idea where that came from, I swear. In fact, he's been acting a little weird lately altogether." Sam sighed at his boyfriends outburst, not knowing how to help him.

"Is it cause of Kurt?" Brittany suddenly asked.

"Why? What about Kurt?" Sam's ears immediately went on radar at that name. It was someone that niether Blaine nor Sam ever tried to mention. Sam knew that it had been a long time since Kurt had even tried to contact Blaine and he was pretty sure that Blaine was kind of glad about that.

"Well Santana said that he and Adam have been kinda close lately, like sexy close, and since he said something about me breaking his heart I just thought..." Brittany shrugged.

"Aw hell. It's not about Kurt. It's about me." Sam responded, the sudden realisation hitting him like a ton of bricks. Britt was his ex, Sam was close to her, like very close, he had been excited to see her. Blaine obviously took that to mean that he wanted to be with Britt and not him. But that could not have been further from the truth.

"What about you Sam?" Brittany asked, clearly confused by what was going on.

"Um, I kinda need to tell you something Britt. Although, I'm surprised you haven't heard it through the grapevine to be honest. The thing is, Blaine and I, well, we.."

"Are together?"

"Yeah. I've fallen for him hard Britt. I don't know what happened, but something inside me just shifted, you know. It was like I was seeing him for the first time and what I saw was beautiful."

"I knew you loved Blaine. It was so clear, to me anyway. I just never said anything because, well, lets face it, Blaine was still in love with Kurt and I didn't want my Sammy to get hurt."

"Britt I really need your help. Blaine's acting weird and I don't know why. At all."

"How has Blaine Warbler been acting?"

"He's been pushing me away when I've tried getting physically close to him, and whenever I bring the subject up he completes changes the topic of conversation. Then yesterday he spent ages in Sebastian's room with him, then when he came back out to the commons room he then took Jeff, and they were gone for quite a while too. I just don't get it Britt. Have I done something?"

"Hmm. Well, knowing my dolphin like I do, he clearly is avoiding sex, which means he's probably scared. Blaineybear usually only avoids things when he's scared of what might happen. Maybe he's scared of completely falling for you because of what happened with Kurt?" Brittany mused, not really knowing what was wrong with her dolphin but hoping that one of them was the answer.

"You think?"

"That, or he's worried you'll think he's crap in bed."

"But that's stupid. I love him. I'm gonna think he's good in bed whatever." Sam argued and Brittany shrugged. It may not have made sense to Sam, but it probably did to Blaine.

"Maybe it's because he's the first guy you have been with and gay sex is different to sex with a girl? I'm not sure, not being a boy. Our dolphin is a very complicated person to figure out sometimes. Your best bet is to call him out on it. If you confront him, and don't back down, he will tell you soon enough. Although he might get angry with you."

"You're right. Thanks Britt. You're awesome, you know that right?"

"Well, I am a genius after all." Sam smiled as he hugged his Britt tight and they both went on to talk about her time at MIT so far.

* * *

Sam decided that Brittany was right. He needed to get whatever was bugging Blaine out into the open. Once he had left Brittany, who was staying with the girls for a few days, he marched confidently back to his room. _I must not show fear. If I do, I will have lost everything. _Blaine was lying on his bed, his pillow wrapped around his head and the covers drawn over the rest of him.

"Blaine, we need to talk." Sam told him as he sat on the edge of Blaine's bed.

"What is there to talk about? You'd rather be with Brittany than me."

"That's not true. Can you take that pillow off so I can see your face?" Sam pulled at the pillow but Blaine was gripping it hard. Sam, his stubborn streak coming through, pulled harder and harder till Blaine begrudgingly let go and Sam could see the red stained, blotchy face of Blaine underneath.

"What is all this about Blaine?" Sam asked him, worry immediately etching itself into his face.

"You love her, not me."

"What? No. I love you. Really, I do. Yes, I care about Britt a lot. She's my ex. I can't just turn off my feelings for her completely you know. Just like with you and Kurt."

"So you're not going to get back with her?" Blaine questioningly replied, looking hopeful again.

"No silly. Is that what all this is about? That you're scared that I'm gonna leave you to be with Britt, or someone else?"

"Maybe." Blaine's insecurities about this relationship were starting to surface and Sam had to wonder why there were so many.

"Blaine. I love you. It's that simple. I want to be with you. I want you, all of you. I want to show you how much I love you. I want to have sex with you B."

"I.. I.. I can't." Blaine suddenly grew smaller, bringing his body in on himself.

"Why, my angel?" Sam asked, not wanting to back him into a corner and have him close up but really needing to know.

"Because..."

"Because?"

Big, fat tears started flowing down Blaine's face and Sam looked on horrified. He drew closer, hugging the smaller boy possessively to him, rocking him back and forth to try and calm him down.

"I've never... never been on the bottom before. I don't know how to make you satisfied."

"B? Is that why you've been pulling away? Because you're not very experienced? Oh angel, I don't care about any of that. I love you and I know it's gonna be perfect. Alright?"

"Y-y-you rea-al-ly th-th-thi-nk s-so?" Blaine hiccuped out as he clung to Sam, in a vice like grip on his arms.

"Yeah, I do. It's going to be the best sex I've ever had. Because it will be with you." A small smile started creeping over Blaine's features, a blush rising over his cheek bones. Sam cupped Blaine's face with his hand as he slowly leaned down to give his boyfriend a gentle, soft kiss on the lips, telling Blaine exactly how much he loved him. Blaine's heart swelled at the contact between them. Even the smallest touch sent Blaine's brain haywire. He loved Sam that much. Wrapping his arms around Sam's neck he opened his mouth, licking Sam's lower lip till he too parted his lips and they deepened their kiss. The feel of Sam's tongue brushing against Blaine's made the smaller boy moan heavily as Sam gently pushed him down onto the bed till he was laying on top of Blaine.

Breaking off the kiss, Sam could see the lust in Blaine's eyes as they appeared to turn a deep forest green around his dilated pupils.

"I love you Blaine. You're perfect."

"Sam I.."

"No. I mean it." Sam tugged Blaine's shirt over his head and trailed his hands down Blaine's broad chest down to his slim waist till he got to his trousers, which he unbuttoned and removed, along with Blaine's boxer briefs till the boy was fully naked next to him, a faint flush colouring his face.

Sam reached out and tucked one of Blaine's wild curls behind his ear. "I love your hair. You have the most beautiful hair, dark like chocolate and thick with curls. It makes you look like an angel." Kissing the top of Blaine's head he then moved and placed a kiss next to each of Blaine's eyes. "I love your eyes. Your eyes that seem to change colour all the time, from liquid gold to deep green, every hue as exquisite as the next." He could feel Blaine smiling, but squirming a little at the compliments that he was receiving. Sam had only just started. He was determined that Blaine would know exactly how wonderfully perfect he really was to him.

"Sam..."

"I haven't finished yet sweetheart." He looked deeply into Blaine's eyes, telling him that he was going to do this and Blaine gave a faint nod in acquiescence.

"I love the cute little kink in your nose and the blush of your cheeks." Sam kissed each part of Blaine as he went on. "I love your small, plump, soft lips, especially when they smile like they are now." Sam went down giving Blaine butterfly kisses down his neck, to his collarbone. "I love your broad shoulders and your strong arms." Sam was kissing Blaine all over by this point and he could see Blaine's eyelids fluttering in pleasure and his cock start to harden under Sam's body that was pressed against it.

Sam carried on down, teasing Blaine's left nipple with his tongue. "I love your smooth skin, and your firm abs." He trailed kisses all the way down towards Blaine's groin. " I love your powerful thighs and your pert ass." Sam started kissing the insides of Blaine's thighs, causing Blaine to groan loudly and gasp at his touches.

"I love your cock Blaine. Your beautiful cock. You perfect, thick, throbbing cock." Blaine moaned even louder as Sam blew on the tip of his length and then licked the underside of his shaft, right from his balls, back down to the tip, before taking Blaine's dick into his mouth, licking and sucking as he pumped up and down.

"Oh my God Sam!" Blaine gasped out, gripping the sheets with his hands. He had never felt this turned on, ever. Sam was doing things to him that he had never imagined could be done. He felt as though he was almost floating it felt that good.

Sam wrapped his hand around Blaine's shaft under his mouth and started pumping along in rhythm, feeling his lover writhe around underneath, babbling his name out loud as he carried on. Not wanting Blaine to come just yet, Sam pulled away, Blaine whining in protest at the lack of contact.

"Sam, don't stop." Sam chuckled as he reached across Blaine into the boys bedside table and taking out what he wanted from there.

"Blaine, are you clean?"

"Huh?" Blaine asked, not really able to focus on anything that was said to him.

"You know, clean? No STDs?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine. The doctors checked me over when I was in hospital, just in case, you know."

"Cool." Sam shucked his clothes till he was fully naked, then deftly opened the lid to the tube of lubricant and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Straddling Blaine, Sam hitched the boy's hips up a little, parting his cheeks as he slowly entered Blaine with his first finger.

"Oh!" Blaine cried out at the feeling of Sam entering him. Jeff had said that it would hurt and it had stung a little and he could feel himself start to clench around Sam's finger at the sudden pain.

"Relax B. It'll be ok." Sam leant down to kiss Blaine and when he felt the boy start to relax under him he started to pump his finger in and out the boy underneath. When he felt that Blaine was ready he introduced a second finger, scissoring them to stretch him. He felt Blaine wriggle at the sensations of it all, a small frown on his face as he bit his bottom lip. Sam didn't want to hurt him, but he knew that it was always uncomfortable the first time. He wrapped his other hand around Blaine's cock and gently tugged in time with his fingers thrusting inside the beautiful boy underneath him. Sam, feeling his own desire pulse through him, started to quicken the pace, introducing his third finger, wanting desperately to enter his love. As Sam's fingers rubbed against Blaine's g-spot he felt the boy arch up into his fingers and cry out loudly in pleasure, shuddering in delight.

"I think I'm ready Sam. Sam, I, I love you." Blaine panted, breathing heavily as Sam trust his fingers inside of Blaine one last time. Squeezing some more lube into his hands he lathered his cock with it and lined himself up with Blaine, the tip of his length at the entrance to Blaine's hole.

"I love you Blaine." Sam told the boy, looking down at him lovingly as he pulled Blaine's cheeks apart and slowly started to enter Blaine carefully.

"Oh my God Sam. Ugh. You're huge." Blaine hissed out as Sam slowly thrust himself deeper into Blaine until the base of his shaft reached Blaine's anal hole. Blaine was biting his lip as the pain shot through him at the alien presence invading his insides.

"Shh. It's ok my angel. Just relax."

"I can't, it hurts." Blaine tearfully replied, biting down hard enough on his bottom lip that he was drawing blood. Sam lowered his head till his lips locked onto Blaine, kissing him with fervent passion. Feeling Blaine start to relax, he tentatively pulled himself out a little before starting to drive his cock inside of his lover. Hearing Blaine whimper a little against his lips he started caressing his thighs softly, when he suddenly felt Blaine wrap his legs around his waist and arch himself in Sam, pulling away from the kiss. A low, guttural moan escaped Blaine's lips and Sam realised that this was his cue to allow himself to thrust himself deeper and harder into Blaine, creating a fast paced rhythm, which Blaine started to match. Blaine's pants became louder and more desperate as he clawed at Sam's back and Sam could feel himself start to climax just from the sexual noises coming from his perfect angel underneath him.

"Uh, yes, Sam, yes!" Blaine hollered as they rocked as one until Sam felt Blaine tense underneath him, spilling his load all over himself and Sam.

"Sam!" He cried out as he started quivering all through his body, tensing up inside, making Sam come harder than he had ever done before, and a low groan escaped his own lips as he came inside of Blaine. Coming down from his high, Sam pulled out of Blaine, flopping down on the bed beside him, where he could still see his lover shaking a little as the aftershocks of pleasure swept through him.

"I told you it would be perfect." Sam cheekily replied and he heard Blaine chuckle softly. Blaine rolled over till he was lying almost on top of Sam, his right leg wrapping itself around both his boyfriends legs. "I thought we were only just starting." Blaine responded, lust filled eyes staring back down at Sam as he bent down and deeply kissed Sam.

* * *

David was fed up. He really wished that his date with Kitty was tonight instead of tomorrow. He didn't think he could take it any more. There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on his homework tonight. Thankfully none of it was due tomorrow or he would have marched straight up to their room and told them to shut up. As it was he was having to restrain himself. I mean, he was at the other end of the corridor, and on the opposite side to them. How could they be this loud? All he knew was the these dormitories seriously needed thicker walls. Groaning, he decided to go to the commons room in hopes that the TV was playing loudly enough to drown the racket out.

He stepped outside and rapidly padded to the commons room but not before hearing Blaine shout out Sam's name. _Seriously, what is that boy doing to Blaine? Gay sex can't be __**that**__ good can it?_

When David entered the commons room he could see that it was more packed then usual. _Wow, how to empty the dorm rooms guys... _Seeing Thad, Sebastian and Trent all on one sofa, talking quietly among themselves in front of one of the TVs he plonked himself down next to Thad and reached for the remote.

"I wouldn't bother David. Nothing can drown that out." Thad wearily told the boy.

"You are joking right?"

"No, we were trying to watch something to drown it out but we just couldn't concentrate because we could still hear them." Trent shrugged, blushing a little at the noises that were drifting down the corridor.

"Yeah, Richard even went downstairs to hang out with Ryder cause apparently they can't hear anything. Lucky buggers. I was thinking of joining them." Thad told David darkly. He look just as annoyed as David felt.

"Oh, give them a break. This is their first time together." Sebastian told them, a book perched on his lap, which he was reading. David had no idea how he could concentrate enough to read but Sebastian was a law unto himself he supposed.

"Seriously. How do you even know that?" Thad grumpily asked.

"Blaine told me."

"Wait, Blaine talks to you about that sort of stuff? I didn't realise you were so close?" Trent asked curiously.

"Well, I'm gay, he's gay, he wanted some advice, so.." Sebastian shrugged.

"How long do you think this is gonna go on for?" David moaned, rubbing his eyes. Sebastian grinned evilly at David.

"Well, I've gone all night before boys, so you may as well face it. We'll all be camping out in here for the night."

"Oh dear God..." Thad mumbled, then jumped when he heard Blaine shout out.

"Oh, fuck yes, Sam. Fuck!" Sebastian chuckled as the rest of the boys shuddered at the thought of the two boys having sex in their room. _This is going to be a fun night._


	20. The Morning After

A/N Ok, so I realise I may have made Kurt out to be a little bit meaner than I intended originally. I apologise for anyone who likes Kurt and was annoyed with me. :S I do like Kurt, honest! But for this storyline I needed him a little meaner... In the next chapter you may find out why... But for now, some fluff and giggles!

Thanks to all the reviews, follows and favourites. Love the reviews.

I don't own glee, or the characters.

**Chapter Twenty**

Brittany, who was staying till the end of the week, decided that she really needed to sort things out with Blaine. Yesterday he had been so upset and she wasn't sure why he was so mad with her. She needed to sort it out. Blaine was her favourite dolphin and she was glad he was making Sam happy. They could be dolphins together. They suited each other so perfectly because Sam loved looking after people and Blaine definitely needed looking after. She didn't think he had had enough people looking after him in his life, which made her very sad because parents should love their children, whether they were dolphins, unicorns or anything else. So that morning she had driven over to Dalton in order to see her Blaineybear and hopefully they could be friends again. She decided that going to the dining hall would be the best choice to find the boys. After all it was breakfast time and they were boys. Boys ate all the time. At least, that's what it felt like anyway. Even Blainey could eat a lot more than any girl could. Not that he did eat as much as most other boys, maybe because he was a dolphin...

She entered the dining hall to see that the New Directions boys were all sitting at a table. She liked that the Warblers were now New Directions. Now they could be one big happy, extended family and they wouldn't fight any more. Plus they were all so adorable. There were more dolphins for Blaine and Sam to play with, and also more guys for the girls to date and have man kisses with. It had all worked out perfectly. She couldn't see her Sammy or Blaine yet, but maybe they were too busy having sexy times and would come in later. Strolling over to get some breakfast for herself from the self service, she then went and sat at their new table to eat and get to know her extended family a little better.

* * *

Blaine had a constant smile on his face. He had never felt this good before. He had the most amazing boyfriend in the whole universe who loved him. And gave him the best, mind blowing sex ever. He didn't think that life could ever get better. Ever. It was perfect just as it was. Last night had been the best, most magical night of his life. He sighed happily as he walked over with his breakfast tray to the New Directions table, not noticing that Brittany was randomly sitting there along with all the boys, and had made herself at home quite easily.

"Hey guys. How is everyone this fine morning?" Blaine asked jubilantly, sliding his tray down next to Brittany.

"Not as good as you it appears. What happened with you?" Nick asked, playfully nudging his friends foot under the table. Blaine was in a very good mood and Nick was glad. He loved to see his Blainey happy.

"Seriously Nick? You cannot seriously be asking him that? Were you in the same building last night?" David asked grumpily, dark bags under his eyes.

"What happened? I'm glad you are happy this morning Blaineybear. Happiness looks so much better on you than sadness because you are a star and stars shine brightly, but only if they are happy. I'm sorry if you thought I had come here to take your Sammy away from you. You and he are so good together. Sammy can look after my favourite dolphin." Brittany told the boy, smiling hopefully towards him.

"Umm, thanks Britt? And, I'm sorry I got mad yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you. You're a good friend and I took my insecurities out on you."

"I'm sorry Brittany, but this conversation is not for ladies. It's too unpleasant." David told her politely once she and Blaine had seemingly made up, Brittany giving Blaine an almost bone crushing hug and Blaine laughing a little nervously and looking puzzled at what David was refering to.

"Jeez, what got up your ass?" Jeff asked David, poking the boy and grinning.

"I think the more appropriate question Jeffrey, would be what got up Blaine's ass last night." Sebastian winked at Blaine, cheekily grinning as he heard both Thad and David groan. Trent remained silent at the exchange. He didn't want to bring it up at all.

"Ooh, did my dolphin and Sammy have sexy times?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"W-what?" Blaine asked, blushing fuchsia at Sebastian's comment and trying to ignore Brittany's question completely, even though she was looking at him so expectantly. "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Please Blaine. We all heard you. I think people in China heard you." Thad rolled his eyes and cringed at the events of last night.

"I think my favourite line was 'Oh, fuck yes, Sam. Fuck!'. That really had me going. I almost came in my pants myself from that." Sebastian waggled his eyebrows, a wicked grin still plastered on his face.

"I didn't hear anything." Jeff frowned and looked over at Nick, who just shrugged, not knowing what they were talking about.

"Sam's very good in bed, isn't he Blainey? Did he do that thing where he..."

"Oh dear God." Blaine groaned, interrupting Brittany before she said anything else that would embarrass him further and buried his head in his hands in mortification, not able to look at anyone in the face. He had no idea what Brittany was going to say, but Sam probably had and Blaine did not want to talk about it at the breakfast table... _They all heard. All of them. Oh God, I'm going have to move. To like, Russia, or somewhere where there is literally no people around, so I can live where no one knows what I sound like when I'm having sex!_

"Hey dudes! Great morning out there. The sun is shining bright. Hey Britt, it's good to see you." Sam gave Britt and large hug, not thinking it weird that she was there at all, then sat down beside his boyfriend. The boyfriend he was completely and utterly in love with. That he had had the most incredible sex with last night. Blaine was a freaking tiger in bed once he got going and Sam had enjoyed it immensely. Looking over at Blaine, Sam's smile faded as his dark haired lover sat with his head buried in his arms. "What's wrong Blaine?"

"Apparently everybody heard last night. Everything..."

"Oh... Well you were kinda loud."

"He wasn't the only one." David mumbled into his cereal that he was chewing.

"Sam is loud, but that's only because he's so good at sexy times. The better you are at sex, the louder you are. Blaine must be very good in bed if he was that loud." Brittany told everyone as they all stared dumbfounded at her, apart from Sam who just smiled and nodded knowingly. Blaine had to remind himself that Brittany was supposedly a genius. _How is this girl a genius. I mean really? Do they see something I don't? Maybe her being a genius makes her this weird...And why does Sam think that that makes sense?! _Blaine could see the cogs in Jeff's head whirring at that as he turned round and whispered something to Nick, who just smiled and nodded back, which seemed to please Jeff no end. Thad was shaking his head, trying not to laugh as he bit his bottom lip. Ryder, Artie and Jake didn't really blink at all, but then they were used to Brittany's wild theories anyway. The rest just sat with their mouths open, not knowing whether what the hell they had just heard, had actually come out of this sweet girls mouth.

Sam leaned over towards his boyfriend as everyone sat in silence, kissing him sweetly on the forehead then leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"Just ignore them B. They're just jealous cause we had the most amazing sex last night and they aren't getting any. Well, apart from Niff, who didn't even hear us." Sam winked at Blaine, who flashed him a small knowing smile whilst still blushing furiously.

"Look we are happy for you guys, it's just, try to be quieter next time please? Some of us need our beauty sleep." Thad interjected.

"No amount of beauty sleep in the world will make your mug more attractive." David grinned at Thad, coming out of his reverie, who in return, playfully swiped David on the arm.

"Come on they really can't have been that bad, Jeff and I didn't hear them at all." Nick responded, trying to stick up for his friend.

"You were probably too busy having sex yourself." David snapped abruptly, "Sorry. I'm just tired is all." Apologising quickly to a rather red faced Nick. That was pretty much what they had been doing last night, not that Nick was going to tell anyone that.

"I found it all rather entertaining. Congrats! In my opinion, you can fuck like rabbits whenever you want. Blaine has really superb sex noises, don't you agree Sam?"

"Of course he has. He is my boyfriend after all." Sam grinned back at Sebastian, who shook his head and sniggered.

"Can I hear them?" Brittany asked Blaine quietly, who, looking a little terrified, told her maybe later. Not that that was ever going to happen.

"Britt honey, you really don't want to hear that. Seriously, it was like a bad porn film but without the visuals." Thad told her gently. Blaine was getting tired of everyone talking about him and what had happened last night. He just wanted to eat his breakfast in piece.

"Ok, ok, can we please change the subject? I'm sorry Thad, David and anyone else who was made uncomfortable last night. I will try to be quieter next time. Alright? And can we never, ever talk about what I sound like when I'm having sex, ever again." Blaine stated, wriggling slightly in his chair from how uncomfortable he was in talking about this subject. Sam rubbed his arm up and down comfortingly to try and relax the boy.

The boys carried on eating their breakfast in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes till Jake asked about some sort of sport, which got them all talking again, for which Blaine was thankful. Jeff, after he had finished eating, scurried around the table, and bobbing down next to Blaine, leant into the boy so only Blaine could hear.

"I'm glad you've sorted everything out Blainey, and that you enjoyed it. You did right?" Blaine nodded, a sparkle glittering in his eyes as he thought back to the previous night. Jeff, seeing that, gave Blaine a large hug.

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Jeff."

* * *

They had shot about half of the film and Artie wanted it done by the end of the week. Having Brittany there actually seemed to help as she did make up for people or sorted out costumes, sets or choreography. Everyone had thankfully gotten over the whole Blamgate thing from earlier, although Artie wasn't really sure what had actually happened. He thought that David and Thad were just being a little over sensitive about things. So what if Blaine and Sam were having sex and they heard a few noises. He was happy for them both. Blaine had been so down for most of the year and Sam was the only one who seemed to be able to make him happy again, so what was the harm.

Mr Shue, who seemed oblivious to most of the happenings involving his own glee clubbers had been surprisingly astute when it came to the two boys. He had been having a private chat with them which had gone on for quite some time and Artie was antsy for them to be back because Blaine was one of his main cast and they had done all the shots they could without him, and they needed him back before they could shoot any more. Eventually, after about half an hour, a red, shame faced Blaine and a nonchalant Sam returned and Artie was quick to just get the ball rolling again, hoping it would help Blaine to forget what terrifying advice he had probably just gotten from their over protective teacher. Sam had learnt to block out things told him by teachers, but Blaine, Blaine was far to receptive, just like Artie. And so, to be the best friend to Blaine he could be, he ignored everything that had happened, so Blaine could hopefully do the same.

* * *

Nick and Jeff had cornered Blaine in the commons room that evening as Sam was watching an action movie with Richard and Thad.

"So Blaine, we've given you time to think over our idea and we were wondering if you had come up with an answer..." Nick started the conversation in a quiet voice.

"Seriously guys, do I have to? It's just that I've just got to a perfect place with Sam and I don't want to ruin that. Ever."

"What if you did it at Crawford and Tina and Kitty did the booth here at Dalton. Would that change your mind?" Nick pleaded to Blaine. They still hadn't given up on the idea completely, but felt it would be safer if Blaine did it at Crawford.

"So I would be kissing girls?" Blaine asked the two boys, not looking upset about that at all.

"Well that's who goes to Crawford Blaine. Although Nick and I would be popping over. No way are we gonna let this opportunity pass us by." Jeff winked at Blaine, making the boy chuckle a little. He didn't mind the idea of kissing his two friends. It was more people like Sebastian for instance that worried him. Blaine, seeing the eagerness from his two friends decided to give in to them.

"Oh alright. I'll do it. Jeez."

"Yay! Blainey, we love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, not too loudly Jeff." Blaine squealed as the blonde crashed into him and hugged him in what felt like a death grip.

"Thanks bud." Nick patted Blaine's arm, smiling widely. Their plan had worked. Blaine was going to be on a kissing booth.

* * *

Kitty was nervous. Although she had been blaze about David asking her out she actually really liked him, more than she had ever liked a boy before. She smoothed down the little black dress, classic and classy, that was what she was aiming for and she couldn't have done it better than with a little black dress. She had let her blonde wavy hair down for the evening, making the plains of her face appear softer, more delicate. David was a charmer and he had definitely charmed his way into Kitty's heart. As she waited in the lobby of the dormitories for him to pick her up and take her to dinner, she saw Grace and Becky coming downstairs to see her.

"Kitty. We thought we'd come wish you luck! David's really lovely." Grace said, kissing Kitty on the cheek. Kitty couldn't help but like the tactile girl. Kitty generally hated physical contact, but with Grace it was just a part of who she was. She was so like her elder brother. Fun loving, bright, and kind-hearted and Kitty's heart had melted a little at her innocence and sweetness.

"Yeah. Plus, you look hot. He's not going to be able to take his eyes off you all night."

"Of course. As my idol once stated, 'It's all about the teasing, and not about the pleasing.'" Kitty told the girls as they sat down next to her.

"Isn't that a bit mean? Aren't you even going to kiss David? I'd love it if a boy wanted to kiss me." Grace sighed thinking about what it might be like to kiss a boy. Other than her brother that was. A proper kiss.

"Grace you do realise, like, half the boys at Dalton drool over you every day when we go over for glee practice don't you?" Becky asked her friend, who was a little oblivious sometimes, but that was one of the things that Becky loved about her friend.

"Really?" Grace's eyes lit up at the thought of being asked out by a Dalton boy. There were some seriously good looking guys there.

"Yeah sweetie. You are super hot, like me." Kitty replied, pointing toward herself and flicking her hair out a little.

"Wow. I had no idea. Do you think any of them would ask me out?" Grace asked the two girls eagerly.

"Maybe, but Gracie, perhaps you should find out which ones are worth it first from your brother." Becky warned her. She had heard some rumours about some of the sportier types there and she wanted Grace to be careful.

"My brother would keep me in a convent if he could, he's that protective. I mean, I love him and I love that he looks after me, but I just wish for once that he could see that I'm not a little girl any more." Grace pouted a little and Kitty had to try not to laugh. She really was still a kid at heart, despite what she said.

"He did let you watch Blaine's striptease." Becky told her proudly. They had both enjoyed that. Blaine was very good looking. Even if he was gay.

"Oh my God. Yeah, that was awesome. I wish he wasn't gay. He's really handsome."

"Unfortunately I think your brother has more chance with him than you do..." Kitty told the girls dryly. At that moment a car drove up to the front lobby and parked.

"Oh look, he's here! Ooh, he looks good in a suit. You have to tell us everything that happened when you get back." Grace told Kitty excitedly, gripping the cheerios hands in her own.

"Hello ladies." David called out as he walked up to them in his crisp suit. The deep grey of his suit along with the burgundy shirt made him look very sharp and all three girls gave him equal looks of satisfaction. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." Kitty replied coolly, trying not to let her nerves show.

"You look drop dead gorgeous by the way." Kitty fluttered her eyelashes as she looked up at him through them.

"I know." She simply stated, tugging at him to take her out and hopefully away from her nerves.


End file.
